新收的忠犬不好哄
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 压切长谷部现代黑道paro，含车
1. 第一章 （甜，没车）

**新收的忠犬不好哄**

 **bg向无车。甜。**

 ** **一一一一一一** 正文分割线一一一一一一一一一一一一一**

"白井先生是重要的合作人。你可要好好招待他。"

"是，父亲大人。"

"虽说吃不到嘴里的才是最好的，不过你也得要适可而止。"

"是，我懂得分寸。"

"这是为了我们时政组，也是为了你自己。我对你可是抱有期待啊。"

"请父亲大人放心，我一定尽心招待白井先生。"

父亲大人挥挥手："好了，你去吧。"

"是。"

跟在审身边的青年毕恭毕敬帮她拉开了门。

"等一下。"身后的老者忽然再次开口。

审停步："父亲大人？"却见桌后他的目光落在了自己身边的青年身上。

"哼，果然呢。前几日就听说你招了黑田组的旧人。我知道你向来对人有一套，昔日织田和黑田组的赫赫有名狂犬如今倒是被你调教成了老实的家犬。"

审看了青年一眼，只见他眼观鼻，鼻观心，依然保持着半鞠躬的姿势。"长谷部他…很好。"

"信长，孝高…你可要当心啊。毕竟他的两位前主霸主之梦都成了镜中月水中花。其中一个还不得善终。你可别成了第三个了，哈哈哈。"

"父亲大人说笑了，您的梦想便是我的梦想，您的野心便是我的野心。除此之外，我别无他求。"

"那我可得当心了。"

 **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一**

车在公路上飞驰着。

车内车内两人无言许久，审打破了沉默："刚才父亲大人的话，你别往心里去。"

"主上，我现在是您的家犬，怎么会对您尊敬的人心生不满呢？"

审坐在后排，从后视镜里刚好能看见正在驾驶的长谷部的双眼。他说这句话的时候，目光一直直视着路面，连眼珠都没动一下。

"家犬什么的，这样话不要再说了。我不喜欢。"

后视镜里，长谷部眨了眨眼。

"你现在是我的利刃，如何使用是我的责任。无论是杀人还是自戕，都与你毫无关系。"

"…是。"

审想要再言，却觉得毫无意义，便再次陷入沉默。

她这个属下其实并不喜欢自己。这一点她很清楚。

若不是当时长谷部醉酒在自己的地盘上面引起了事情，自己或许与这个人并没有什么交集。

至于一时冲动开口提出让长谷部做自己属下的要求…那究竟是为什么呢？审自己也并不太清楚。

是因为他是曾经仰慕过的织田组旧人？

是因为他是那个人的下属？

还是因为那时的长谷部或许就是未来的自己…

只是长谷部单膝跪地说出效忠的话时，她着实吃了一惊，甚至怀疑他是醉酒未醒。

以长谷部的名声和才干，在她这个仅仅是依附时政组本家而生存，日日仰人鼻息的分家中供职，实在是太屈才了。

况且，她和她的组的生存方式，向来为道上的其他组所不耻。

无论如何，木已成舟，她就这样不明不白地多了一位下属。

醒酒后是否后悔认她这个主上，这个问题，她一直没能问出口。

如果长谷部说出后悔两个字，自己或许就会放他离去吧。毕竟，如今在她手下做的事情，与他从前叱咤风云相比，实在是微不足道且无聊至极。

 **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一**

半小时后，车子摇摇晃晃开进了山坡的院子里。

"啊，主上回来了！"

"留守辛苦了。"审刚下车，物吉便迎了上来。

"怎么就你一个人，其他人呢？"

"节子太太的店里出了点事，光忠先生他们去帮忙了。欸，他们这不是回来了么。"

审转身，只见光忠和太鼓钟一前一后蹬着脚踏车吃力地爬着坡，好不容易终于骑进了院子。

光忠一见审，气没来得急喘，忙整理起了歪斜的领带和皱巴巴的西服。"啊，主上，让你看见我不帅气的地方，真的是太不好意思了。"

审看他满头大汗，手忙脚乱，便递上了自己的手帕。

"多谢主上。"

审拍了拍有些陈旧的脚踏车。

"你们怎么骑脚踏车过去，弄得这样狼狈。不是还有辆车么？"

太鼓钟气喘吁吁道："一期…先生开…走了。"

物吉补充道："给街角幼儿园送餐的犬太郎先生的车不知被谁放了气。一期先生和药研先生便去帮助送一天餐。"

审闻言，有些担心："这样没关系么？我们这样的人跑到幼儿园去，不太好吧。"

光忠喘匀了气，似乎又回到了平日冷静帅气的状态："代送一次餐而已，而且那辆车是新买的，没人认识。想必没有事的。主上不必担心。"

"早知如此，我就坐公交过去。把车留给你们。"

"那可不行，您好歹也是分家当家，去本家，可不能丢面子。"

审苦笑。本家武斗派当家，本来就看不起她这个无作为的分家，面子什么的根本是可有可无。这样的事实，她的属下们虽然都心知肚明，但在明面上却得打肿脸充胖子。自己虽不在意，却不忍心不顾他们的心意。

话语在舌尖转了好几圈，最后审还是憋下，只说了句谢谢。

一旁的太鼓钟插话道："本家老爹到底叫主上干什么去了？"

"也没什么。就是招待白井先生的事。"审轻描淡写。

在场人闻言，却瞬间变了脸色。

"啊，时间差不多了，"审看了看表，"我得去准备一下。"说着，便要丢下脸色不好的众人离去。

光忠回过神来，叫道："主上…"

"没关系啦，你们不用担心。反正我已经习惯了。"

光忠的眉头皱了起来。

审故意忽略了他的表情，叮嘱了几句地盘上面的事情，便离去了。

 **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一**

到了晚上7点左右，审梳妆完毕。等了半天，长谷部忽然来报说派来接自己的车子堵在了路上，一时半会儿来不了。

审无法。身边的下属小弟们都有任务在身，她本打算坐出租前去，长谷部却罕见地自告奋勇地说要开车送审。

审急着赴约，来不及多想便答应了。

一路上风驰电掣，还是稍微晚了一些。审过去时，父亲大人和白井先生已经到了。

这次酒宴定在了私家料理店，店内只接熟客，十分私密。时政组的家老们便是这里的常客。

内间里，父亲大人正与那位白井先生聊天。只见他穿着抢眼的白色西服，配着花领带，塞着同色系的方巾，总觉得气质如同求偶期毛色光鲜的雄鸟一般，并不像是黑白两道通吃的社长大人。

从前审与白井先生相处过，深知他的脾气暴躁。于是打起十二分精神，小心翼翼地配合着父亲大人陪笑，适当的吹捧着白井先生。并且看准时刻装醉，让白井先生十分愉悦。

到了凌晨时分，看着白井先生已是半醉，父亲大人借口年事以高，需要早点休息，照例前行离开。临走前，他暗暗对审使了个眼色。审当然明白他是何意。

等父亲大人走后，审便提出送白井先生回酒店。

白井先生看着审，眯着眼睛，似乎心情颇佳，"送我？审小姐还真是大胆呢。还是说总算明白了我对你的心意了。不枉我苦心追求。哈哈哈。"他想叫来手下，却被告知带来的手下居然在隔壁喝醉了。

"没用的东西。"听闻此事，白井脸色骤变，勃然大怒，竟然将酒杯砸向了墙壁。

审内心虽无惊讶，却依然被吓了一跳。

她上前想要好言相劝，却被白井先生一把甩开。

审骤然被推，差点绊倒。站稳后，她瞬间恢复了笑脸相迎的姿态，还要开口再劝。却听门外长谷部道："主上，白井先生，在下未曾饮酒。可以护送二位离开。"

"你？"白井先生脸色稍霁，上下打量着长谷部："好像在哪见过…"

审道："这位是我的属下…"

"狂犬长谷部！哈哈哈，我想起来了！没想到昔日的赫赫有名的人物怎地给小姑娘开车。难不成…"他挑起眉玩味而深意地看向了审。

长谷部默默攥紧了拳头。

审见情形不好，连忙截止了白井先生的话头，希望将白井先生的注意力从长谷部身上转移过来。

白井先生一把搂住了审，却依然不放过长谷部："看来你的主人很不错嘛，否则你怎么会做了她的手下？"

审抑制着推开白井先生的冲动，道："明明是我在陪白井先生，先生怎地拉着我的一个手下说个不停。"她装作生气，暗地里向长谷部使了个眼色让他赶快离去。她心知白井先生吃了这一套，不想让长谷部再受他的羞辱。

白井先生眼中神色一动，忽然笑了起来，放过了长谷部。审松了口气，后悔今晚不该带着长谷部来，凭白被外人调侃羞辱。

 **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一** **一一一一一一一一一一一一一**

长谷部默默地驾车向酒店驶去。

车上白井先生似乎酒醒了些，不似方才言语无状。

"时政向来武斗派当家，老头子也抠门得很。倒是委屈你了。"他说着。"若是我，可不会舍得让审小姐这般幸苦。"

审心里觉得好笑，看着离酒店越来越近，这白井先生突然开始甜言蜜语，却是将对付陪酒女郎的手段用在了自己身上。想想自己的做派确实与陪酒女郎无异。

所有事情都是为了美色，只有美色，是为了权力。这句话的确半分不假。

就这片刻失神，只听咔地一声，白井先生解开了安全带，向审靠了过去。古龙水与酒味瞬间将审紧紧包裹。

"你从前便拒绝过我，我很是伤心。今晚上你准备如何安慰我呢？"白井先生在审耳边低语着，手覆上了审的手背，玩弄开始玩弄起婶手指上的戒指。

该来的还是来了。这回审没有拒绝。

就在白井先生埋首在审身上的那一刻，车子猛然一刹。白井先生被猛地甩了出去，整个人从后座翻到了前座，狠狠地撞在了挡风玻璃上。

"长谷部！"审惊叫。她被安全带扯住，差点咬到自己的舌头。

"抱歉！"长谷部匆忙回了一句。不等白井先生回过神来，他猛然一打方向盘，轮胎发出刺耳的摩擦声。下一刻，车子便稳稳地停在了路旁。

"主上，你没事吧…"长谷部还未说完话，领口就被回过神来的白井先生揪住，对方照着他的面门就是一拳："你怎么开的车！"

长谷部并没还手，只是单纯格开了白井先生接下来的几拳。他的耳中轰鸣，全是气血上涌的声音，觉得一切混乱不堪。

谁知白井的发飙不过持续了几十秒，长谷部发觉他不知怎地竟然停下了动作。

耳中轰鸣声渐退，他这才听见审的声音在后座响了起来："方才若不是长谷部紧急刹车，恐怕就要追尾了。白井先生，我看还是到此为止吧，嗯？"

这句话说的很平静。声音还是主上的声音，可那语气长谷部是从未听过的。特别是那声尾音，冷得如同冰窖，像是一条吐着信子的蛇爬上了背脊。

以他对审的了解，审若是受惊，必然失神，不可能如此平静。

长谷部看向后视镜，他的主上隐在暗处，只能隐约看见轮廓。他不知道发生了什么，只是那白井先生忽然安份了下来。

"你看他啊，怎么这么开车啊！我这里好痛。"白井先生再次开口时，却像小孩向母亲撒娇一般。这样的话，从身材高大的成年男性口中说出。长谷部顿时觉得毛骨悚然。

"刚才头撞着了？来，我帮你吹吹就不疼了。"这句话从一个成年人口中说出，被另一个成年人听去，本应是调情，却有种说不出的病态。

白井先生有些恍惚。他晃了晃头，想要恢复神智。"不，不用了。还是不麻烦审小姐了。"他虽然不知道发生了什么，本能地推脱，"啪"地开了车门锁。"今天实在太晚了，我的手下叫了车跟在后面的。审小姐先回去休息。我先走一步了。"

"白井先生！"审的声音似乎恢复了正常。她跟着下了车，"这样怎么好？明明说好我送你回去的。"

"不用不用。"白井先生继续推脱着，跳上了跟在后面的一辆车。不一会儿，那辆车便消失在了夜色中。

审望着车子离开的方向，正了正戒指，叹了口气。看样子白井先生应该不会闹出什么事来。时政组与白井组的交易还是会进行下去。今天晚上还真是费神呢。

"主上。"

审转过身来。长谷部不知什么时候也下了车。他的衣衫不整，头发凌乱。

审抿了抿嘴，看着他："你没有什么要说的么？"

长谷部回望着她，依然沉默。

审有些不悦，却没有表现在脸上。事情都到了这个地步，长谷部对她还是三缄其口，没有半句辩解。

既然长谷部没有要开口的意思，觉得就算逼他说话也没意思，于是她便挪步准备上车。

"主上！"

"你除了叫'主上'就不会说其他的么？"或许方才连番惊吓并没有完全平静下来。这一次，审没有忍住不快，终于爆发了出来。她回过头，看着长谷部。

"你口口声声叫我主上，可我完全不知道你在想什么。就像刚才，急刹的事情你是故意的吧。"

"是。"长谷部很干脆地就承认了。

"你！"

审一噎，她使劲闭眼努力平静了一下情绪，尽量让自己的声音不再抖动："他那样说你，我听着也很生气。可是那是时政组的重要交易对象。陪着都得小心翼翼，别说得罪了。这些你明明知道的啊，为什么还…"

"主上！"长谷部打断了审，"有件事你弄错了。"他的声音变得有些怪异，仿佛在强忍着什么，口气轻蔑地提起白井。"那种家伙怎么说我，无关要紧。但是…"长谷部的嗓音低沉下去，"他不能对你那么说话。"

审愣住了，似乎还不能理解长谷部话中意思，只是睁大双眼，看着长谷部步步欺身上前。

一步后退，背便贴在了车上，她忙抬手抵住了长谷部的胸腹。对方身体的温度瞬间从掌心传了过来。凌乱衬衫，领口扣子不见踪影，长谷部起伏的锁骨就在眼前。

"你这是做什么！"她本来平静的声线又开始抖动。

"其实，我很早就想这样了。"长谷部喉结被路灯镀上了一层金色。像害羞的小动物一般，颤动着。他双眸中流露出了一丝满足感，抓住了审抵在他胸前的手，引着她抚摸了自己的面颊。审这才注意到他薄薄的嘴唇旁，血湿漉漉地还未凝结。

"你…受伤了。"审盯着他怔怔地说。

长谷部却丝毫没有在意。他神色一变，抓着审的手握得更紧了。白色的手套被绷紧，露出袖口间的一圈皮肤。"你为何要对那种人委屈求全。他几次对你无礼，早就该千刀万剐。还有本家的老头子，屡次三番让你做这样的事情，也是该死。啊，还有我们组的那些朋友，整天围着你转，真是可恶至极…"

审的手被捏得生疼，她却没有丝毫挣扎。这样的情绪勃发的长谷部她从未见过。还有他言语中透露出的杀意，让她战栗不已。

"长谷部…"

"你可知我每天都…"长谷部的声线不稳，一种隐忍的痛苦神色爬上了长谷部的脸颊，他猛然停住了话语。平日彬彬有礼不曾僭越丝毫的青年在她耳畔喃喃低语："主上啊，你是不是也对我下了蛊，才让我变成了这幅模样？"

应急车灯有规律地闪烁着。审被长谷部的一番话震地几乎忘记了呼吸。过了半天依然回不过神来。她眨了眨眼，讷讷地道："可是…长谷部不是不喜欢我么？怎么会…"

长谷部闻言，眉头诧异地一动，随即化成了无奈落于眼底。他终于放开了审，一边叹气，一边有些懊恼地抓了抓头发。方才的情绪像是被戳破的气球，完全瘪了下去。"主上，你这个人呐…"

"你平时什么话都不说，不是讨厌待在组里么？"像是有什么东西在审的心里升了起来，烘热了她的双颊。她一面告诫自己不要多想，一面又忍不住小小翼翼地求证。

"主上，你平时明察秋毫。怎么轮到我，就如此误解。"

"我以为我还不够资格成为你的主上。"审有些艰难地开口："毕竟织田组的信长大人，可是有一统天下的气量。黑田组的孝高大人，有着无双的谋略和才干。"

"信长是信长，主上是主上。难道主上觉得我们如此无用，非要你一个人扛起组里所有龌蹉的事情。难道主上觉得我如此愚钝，感觉不到你的心意？你做的所有事情，我长谷部都看在眼里啊。"他说完这些话，忽然一愣，一些忘却的记忆碎片从脑海中翻涌而上。

"…长谷部君其实和主上很像呢，"光忠晃着酒杯，醉意满满，"死脑子一般的忠诚，还有那种付出一切代价也要守护自己珍视的东西的样子，简直是镜子的两面啊。嗯…不过有一点是不像的，长谷部君可以为一人而活，而主上心中却有很大的理想。"

"很大的理想？"

"你看看这街道，难道还不明白么？"

他想起了那些街道，形形色色地人与星罗棋布的商店，鲜活而又平和。整个空间像是母亲构筑的子宫，他自己还有光忠他们都被庇护在其中，那是他的主上无论如何也不会放手的宝物。

原来如此啊，原来如此啊。长谷部恍然大悟。

他看着审，努力压制着自己的情绪："或许从前我不能理解为何光忠他们对你死心塌地。现在的我，受你庇护，怎会不知。"

那一刻，审只觉得鼻子一酸，下一刻泪水便不堪重负地从眼眶中滑落。她忽然觉得自己做的所有事情都是值得的。

审找不到手帕，一边使劲用手背擦着眼泪，一边笑着说："真讨厌啊，长谷部。他们老说我对人有一套，有一套的明明是你啊。"

"唉，主上，你怎么就哭了。"见审掉眼泪，长谷部顿觉手足无措。他没想到这么简单的一句话会让主人反应如此强烈。他慌乱地在身上翻了一通，却没有翻出手帕或者纸巾，只得呆呆地说了句："对不起。"

审还没来得急开口，只听"哔哔"两声刺耳的喇叭。

"你们的车子在这停了多久了。想吃罚单么？！赶紧开走！"

长谷部抬头："交警先生，我们马上就走。"说着，他拉开车门，将审塞进车内，正要离去。

"长谷部。"审降下了车窗，声音哽咽。她的眼睛红红的，泪水依然打着转。

"主上？"长谷部心一软，俯下身去。藤紫色的双眸中火苗隐隐跳动，不再是从前那般毫无波澜。

"何事吩…"他的话还未说完，就被审抓住了衣领，剩下的几个字全部淹没在了主上的唇齿间。只是片刻瞬间，便又分开了。

"喂喂，你们还走不走了！"

长谷部愣在当场，却是什么话都听不见。


	2. 第二章 （含车）

早上9点，审准时出门。

开门的那一刹那，被等在她门口不该出现的人吓了一跳。

"主上，早上好。运动装的主上也棒呢。"

"长谷部！你在这做什么！"她下意识后退了一步，缩回了门后。

"主上，我昨天晚上想了很久如何表达我对你的忠诚之心。后来我终于想到了，希望能帮你打扫和整理房间。"门口人衣衫挺括一丝不苟，笑眯眯地低头看着她。

"可…可是你怎么知道我家住哪里？还有我要是起来的早，已经出了门怎么办？"

"住址我向光忠问的。至于主上的起床时间，只要我到的早，一定不会错过。"

"你几点过来的？"

"5点。"那个人一脸幸福。

"5点！这么早！"审惊讶，"你怎么不按门铃呢？"

"我怎么能打扰主上休息。"

"我说你啊，这样不无聊么？"

"无聊？这怎么可能！只要想着马上能见到主上，我就激动万分。"

"你和原来相比还真是变了很多啊。"审无奈道，侧身让他进了屋。"从前的你可是惜字如金呢。"

自从那日审冲动吻了长谷部之后，他就像变了个人似的，一扫抑郁之气，整个人肉眼可见地神清气爽。除了完成派遣的工作以外，其他时候他都寸步不离地粘着审，还时不时地一个人拂唇微笑。

"是么？"刚进门的长谷部收起了好奇打量屋内的目光，转过身微微笑起来，似乎有些坏心用手指压着嘴唇，提醒审曾与自己唇齿相接的事实。"现在我满脑子都是主上。从前的的事情，我可不太记得了。"

这不是记得很清楚么。审关上了门，心里小声说着。

"话说，你穿成这样，真的是来打扫卫生的？"审领他坐在沙发上，自己想去厨房找杯子泡茶。长谷部却自己跟了过来。他脱下了熨烫平整的外套，挽起衬衫袖子，接下了审手中的活。

"我是不会对主上说谎的。"他冲洗着茶杯，骤然抬眼，双眸晶亮。

审不由得地一窒，别开了脸去。

想起他确实提着水桶毛巾手套清洁剂，审虽然心存疑虑，但还是暂且放过了他。说起来，自己也没打算让他打扫房间。

审从冰箱里摸出了仅剩的几片面包放进面包机里加热，又拿出了一小罐果酱。那边长谷部已经烧好了水，提壶冲进了两只茶杯。

"吃吧。"审将果酱抹在面包上，放在了长谷部面前。"家里也没有什么其他的吃的了，当你的早餐可能不太够。你先填填肚子。"

长谷部看着盘了的面包，受宠若惊，"本应该是我来照顾主上，主上怎么亲自动手了。"

审摆摆手，"你快吃，吃了就回去吧。我还要去健身房呢。"

"可是整理房间怎么办？"

"当然是算啦。今天本来是你的休息日。而且我家挺整洁的。"话音刚落，沙发旁垒得七歪八扭摇摇欲坠的杂志轰然倒塌。

见状，长谷部扬起了嘴角，看着审，脸上闪过一丝得逞之色。

审有些挫败和尴尬。她绞尽脑汁还要再想理由拒绝。

"主上是不信任我么？"长谷部闷闷地开口。

"当然不是。"

"那为何不接受我的好意？"

"不是…我只是不太习惯…"

长谷部默默地看了审一会儿，"我明白了。"

他快速吃下了面包，喝完茶，将餐具放到了洗碗机了，然后提起了自己的外套。

"长谷部…"

"看来我还是不够努力，没能让主上信任于我啊。"他抓了抓头发，藤色的眸子里写满了失落。

审心一软，"不是说了没有么？"

长谷部好歹在门外等了这么长时间，强行拒绝他的话，实在是太失礼了。

"那么，就拜托你了。"她这么说着。眼见得长谷部闻言后瞬间恢复了精神，审神者顿时感觉到自己似乎被眼前这个男人给套路进去了。

多想无益，她将家中的布局和需要打扫的位置细细地告知了长谷部，又从柜子里翻出了两条围裙，一条给了长谷部，自己围上了另一条。

"主上不是要去健身房么？"长谷部提醒她。

审摇摇头："我留下来和你一起。"

"若是因为我乱了主上的计划可是我的罪过啊。"

从你出现在门口的那一刻，计划就已经乱了。审腹诽，嘴上却说无事。

见长谷部十分熟练地分类整理和打扫起了屋子，审觉得有些惊讶。她没想到眼前这个称为织田组狂犬的人还有这样的潜质。

他在屋内忙忙碌碌，身躯挺拔，时而因用力搬动家具，腰背的肌肉绷紧了白色的衬衫，时而放松下来，哼着小曲抬手仔细擦着灰尘。那种温和的模样与从前冷淡的样子判若两人。一想到这样的变化是自己促成的，审的心情也变得明快了许多。

说起来，光忠和一期他们都是在时政组的老相识，跟着她成立了分家。唯有长谷部，是她成立分家后的第一位属下，带着她所崇敬向往之人的烙印，是自己亲手所磨砺的刀。虽然还没有完全开刃，但已经初露锋芒。自己对他的喜爱也与日俱增。只是随着这样的变化，有些事情不得不去面对。

在长谷部准备整理寝室时。审似乎想到了什么，想要出声告知他自己的寝室不用整理，下一刻却又改变了主意。眼见得长谷部进入了自己的寝室，审略微皱起了眉。

正在专注于自己工作的长谷部没有注意到这个变化。

他拿着抹布去擦铁花大床旁一个摆满了书籍的小书架上的灰尘。发现上面的书籍跟胡乱堆起在客厅的杂志不同，而是被整整齐齐地安置在书架上。虽然陈旧，却未落灰。仔细看看书名，上面涉及的领域极且被分门别类地码放。

主上衣服乱扔，杂志乱放。只有书籍是被认真地对待，且常被主人翻阅。长谷部暗自欣慰，感觉自己发现了主上某些不为人知的特质。来帮主上整理房间真是明智的决定。

在长谷部抬手去擦高处时，他身后的审抿起了嘴唇。下一刻，一只斜放在书架上的一只长盒子掉了下来。伴随着"哐啷"一声响，其中物品散落一地。

"实在是抱歉，我真的是笨手…"

长谷部忙不迭地道歉，然而在看到盒内物品的那一刻，他瞬间愣住，说不出话来。

只见铺着整张羊皮的地面上，散落着皮鞭，手铐，麻绳，口枷等物品。每一件都仿佛带着鲜廉寡耻的味道。

这些东西出现在身为分家家老的年轻单身的女子的寝室中，其中意味，只会让人联想起香艳刺激且淫乱糜烂的画面。像是生在方才温馨愉悦的氛围上蠕动的蛆虫。

半晌没人开口。

审走上前，蹲了下去，镇静地将散落一地的物品一一收起放回盒内盖上了盖子。她站起身来，将盒子放回了原处。

在做完这些事之后，审转过身，看着长谷部笑了笑："怎么样？知晓此事和亲眼所见还是不一样的吧。"

长谷部皱起了眉，沉默不语。那种表情审非常熟悉。那是曾经无数次出现在这个男人身上，甚至一度让她认为或许自己无论做什么都不会让他开朗起来。或许，这几天在她身边干劲十足的长谷部只是她的幻觉。

审从长谷部手中抽出了抹布，帮他解开了围裙。他依然失神，像一个人偶一般被审摆布。

"你今天先回去吧。明天不是还要去送货么？"

"…是。"

"路上注意安全。记得打…有空的时候…还是打个电话吧。"

"是。"

长谷部心神不定地离开。

审觉得非常疲惫，依然强打起精神去做今天该做的事情。

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

这两天主上有些心不在焉。虽然掩饰得很好，但是还是能看出破绽。

今日正是组上分发报酬的日子，除了银行走的明帐以外，其他的都是由主上亲手点清放进信封里包好。若是平时，主上一般会给家中有多位年幼弟弟的一期一振多添上一点。但是今天主上还没有将那一份放进去就封上了信封。

站在一旁的烛台切光忠仔细回想了一下，这一个月来，一期先生非但没有办事不利，反倒是多次被主上夸奖。主上没有理由不按惯例。

他轻咳了一声，询问审是否清点无误。审这才回过神来。

"主上可有什么心事么？"光忠想了一下，还是开口问道。

"我若是说没有，你肯定不会信吧。"审一边点着钞票，一边说道，"唉…你别傻站着那里啊。快来帮我把前面包好的打开看看有没有错误。"

光忠笑着指了指自己的独眼："方才我是看着主上清点的，除了一期先生的那份，前面的没问题。"

"是么？那就好。"审放心下来。

"刚才的话题…主上不想说的话，我也不会勉强。我只是觉得主上说出来，心里会舒服一点吧。"

审停下手中的动作，看了光忠一眼。"其实也没什么大事，"她说着，像是提起一件无关紧要之事，"前几天长谷部到我家来整理房间，那些东西被他看到了。"

审口中的"那些东西"，光忠当然知道是什么。他略微皱起眉。与主上"交往"的那些大人物，总有那么几个有点特殊癖好。主上的心理暗示若是失败的话，就免不了使用那些东西了。光忠对这些事情心知肚明，想起来都难免不悦，更不说长谷部了。

"主上为什么要让他知道呢？"光忠轻声问。

"欸？怎么说？"

"主上诚心隐瞒的话，长谷部君绝对发现不了。他知道了，只有可能是主上故意想要告诉他。"

审眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来，"看来还是瞒不过你。"

"你不是很喜欢他么？何必如此？这样不够帅气呢。"

审的神色渐渐严肃起来。"就是因为如此，我才不得不这么做。我担心他心存幻觉，最后发现我并非他想的那么好。所以我不能对他有所隐瞒。"她说着，有些无奈："那个家伙，看起来凶巴巴地，意外地单纯啊。一点小事都可以高兴成那样…"

说道这里，审有些失神。

光忠摇头："主上，有些事顺其自然便好。这样的事情并不是谁都能接受的。若是长谷部君心理过不去这个坎，那主上岂不是要难过。"

"光忠，我是时政组分家家老。我有作为主上的立场，若是长谷部他无法想通，那么很遗憾，我们之间的羁绊也不过如此。就算我很难过，也没有办法啊。"

"主上…"

"行啦。手上活还没做完呢。长谷部那边怎么说？"

"他说他事情办得差不多了，明日便回。"光忠忽然想到了什么，"他没有给主上打电话汇报么？"

审手上的动作停了停。这两天，外出的长谷部一个电话都没有给她打过来。不过还好，他至少给光忠打了电话，看来是暂时没有脱组的想法。真是让人觉得安心呢。审自嘲地想着。

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

长谷部回到本丸时，已经是深夜时分。唯一亮着灯的屋子，只有主上的屋子。他有些踌躇，最终还是决定上楼去。

敲了半天门，却没人答应。于是长谷部自己推门了进屋。原来自己的主上正躺在沙发上小憩。

长谷部摇头，这里好歹是时政组的分家，主上怎么能如此无防备。

长谷部准备悄悄放下东西便离去，视线却被审所吸引。他望着她从沙发扶手上倾泻而下的黑发，勉强挂在脚上的高跟鞋，还有被丝绸衬衫和贴身的铅笔裙束缚下的身体，胸脯如胸脯如同腮的扇动一起一俯。仿佛受到了蛊惑一般挪不开眼睛。

审突然睁眼。长谷部一惊，忙别开眼睛，向着审行礼。

"你回来了？"审坐起身体，理了理头发，语调似乎与平时没有什么变化。"还顺利么？"

"是，东西已经交付了。酬金在这里。"他掏出一个厚厚的信封交给了审。然后他又将一个纸袋递给了审，"还有…这是伴手礼。"

审结果了信封，却没有接纸袋。

"点过么？"她问道。

"点过。"

"嗯。"审打开了信封，随意地拨动了一下，从里面抽出了数张钞票。之后她又起身到办公室桌下从保险柜中掏出了另一个信封将数出的钞票放了进去。最后将这个信封放在了靠近长谷部的桌脚。

她看着长谷部，靠在座椅上，十指相对。"这是你这个月的报酬。辛苦你了。拿到了就早点回去休息吧。"

长谷部闻言，脸色立刻沉了下来。他抓着纸袋的手，微微颤抖。

似乎是稳定了一下情绪，他开口道："主上是以为我是为了领取报酬才这么晚来的么？"

审静静地看着他，没有说话。

长谷部强行压下去的情绪又开始蠢蠢欲动，他戴着白色手套的手急躁地抓了抓头发，踱了几步，最后看着桌后面无表情的主上，艰难道："既然是主命，那什么事我都会做的。"说罢，他放下了纸袋，伸手拿过信封就要离去。

当他的手碰到门把手的那一刻，审的轻柔的声音从他的身后传来："长谷部，你是在生气么？"

简短的几个字，轻易触动了他这几日的心神不宁。那一刻，好像一根弦在他脑中"啪"地崩断。他猛然转身，步步向审逼去。

审不甘示弱地站起身来，下一刻便被长谷部掐住肩头狠狠地吻住了双唇。

他吻的很粗暴，发泄一般一味地啃咬着审的嘴唇，掠夺了她呼吸的空气，试图撬开紧闭的贝齿，却屡试屡败。他气急败坏，"是，我生气！我气你不爱惜自己，我气你一句都不解释就赶我出去，我气你不接我的礼物，我气你居然以为我是为了领酬金才回来…"他的手捏得审的肩膀生疼。审却一动不动任他发泄。"我最气的还是我自己，为什么当时要离开，我气我为什么不给你打电话。明明我是…"他难以置信地睁大了双眼，后面的话像是陡然被静音，消失在了喉咙里。

他的主上，抓住了他的手指，牵引着他贴上了自己的左胸。

"现在还生气么？"怀着人抬头望着他。灯光下，双眸清明，并没有掺杂着半点情欲。

他的脑中思绪却轰地一声爆炸了，如同触电一般想要收回手去，可主上的手却死死地按着他，将他的手更加用力地压在自己的胸口。

"主上！"他低吼。虽然带着手套，隔着衣衫，依然感受得到手下的触感柔软温暖。他担心下一刻自己会失去控制。

审却丝毫没有理会他内心压抑的冲动，用手勾住了长谷部的温暖的脖颈，踮起脚尖，在他微红的耳边轻轻低语，纤长的手指附在他宽大的手背上，带动着他在自己的胸口轻揉。

加速度的心跳与温润的触感让长谷部迷茫不已，自己心底最禁忌的欲望竟然与现实重叠在了一起。

"压切长谷部，我要你好好感受我。用心用身体来记住，你的主上不是你的幻想中的一个完美的人。"勾人欲火的动作与句子，被她冷清地说了出来。长谷部藤色眸子中铺开的情欲带上几分清明，仅仅是一瞬间又被欲望的邪火吞灭。

"主上你知道自己在说什么么？"他开口，声音怪异。"我一直都很苦恼呢。明明身为臣下，却一直对主上的所有事情都充满了好奇呢。"他笑着，脸上浮现出了一种愉悦而且危险的神情。

审愣了一下，随即后背寒毛竖立。这样的长谷部她从未见过。虽然自己浑身战栗，内心却没有丝毫的害怕。她知道，那是一个压抑的人忽然得到了满足后的狂喜。而自己也受到了对方的感染，而几乎要丧失了理智。

看着眼前的这个男人散发着对她来说几乎是致命的气场，她所有的计划，这几天来的不快，还有千头万绪的工作，在那一刻统统被抛之脑后。

"既然是主命要我'用心身感受'，请原谅，今晚上你再怎么求我，我是无论如何也不会停下来的。"

"长谷部…"随着这声惊呼，下一刻，审只感觉到天旋地转，桌上的东西纷纷散落。

她被抱起放在了书桌上，眼前衣冠楚楚的男人单膝跪在自己面前，捉起她的一只脚，退下高跟鞋，埋下头去。长谷部在她身上的第一个吻落在了脚背上。

"此吻以示忠诚。"他说着，抬头看着她，斜长的眉下，藤色眸子深暗。审不禁一颤。

他从她的小腿一路抚上，推起束缚她的双腿的裙摆，欺身占领了她腿间的位置。

仿佛渴求着他身体的热度，审拥抱着长谷部，冰冷的手指隔着衬衫抚过他背部肌肉起伏的线条。而自己的衬衫扣子却不知何时被解开，内衣也已经松动。她的胸脯赤裸裸地贴在长谷部熨烫平整的衬衫上，胸前娇嫩的两点被布料磨得颤微微地挺立了起来，下一刻又被戴着手套的手指毫不留情地拨弄。那种生涩的刺激让审绷紧了脚尖，另一只高跟鞋啪地掉落在地。

"你…把手套取下来可好？"她搂着长谷部的脖子，用湿漉漉的双眼看着他哀求道。

长谷部轻笑一声，"既然是主命…"他放过了她的胸前可怜的那一点，却用戴着手套的手指抚摸着她的嘴唇，探进她的口中寻找她的舌尖。

"主上我还没有告诉过你吧。我很爱你的声音。一直想知道什么样的嗓子什么样的舌头才能发出这样的声音。"手指压住了审的舌尖，让她说不出话阻止的话来。

棉布的粗糙的异物感磨擦着她的口腔，刺激着她润湿着那只坏心的手指。敏感的舌尖被他不断挑逗，使得在他指抽出之时，舌尖也不禁难舍难分地追随着。

"主上就这么想要我的手指么？"长谷部扬起眉来，"贪心可不好啊。"

审这才回过神来，气愤地一口咬住了他的嘴唇表示不满。

长谷部的笑被她吞进唇齿间。那个男人安抚一般地用手拍着她的后背，亲吻着她的发间。慢条斯理地拨开挂在她身体上凌乱的衬衫和内衣。

他咬着手套的指尖，脱下了手套，用手触碰抚摸着审的肌肤，埋首于她的胸前，像是检验艺术品一般，一寸一寸贪婪地吮吸着她的体香。

审颤抖的怀抱着他的头颅，感受着他温热的气息，他那烟灰色柔软的短发拂过胸口引起一串难耐的骚痒，让她的身体变得空虚无比。

长谷部的手顺着裙底探去，隔着丝袜和内裤触碰到了审最私密的部位，发现那里早已泥泞不堪。

"好厉害啊，"长谷部赞叹道，"主上的这里变成这样都是因为我吧。"他说着，这个念头似乎让他更加兴奋。他将审的裙子推得更高，强行分开了审的双腿。审重心不稳，向后仰倒而去，只能用胳膊支起了身体。

丝袜被撕破，内裤也被推开，秘密的入口暴露在长谷部的眼前。

"下面都哭成这样了，真可怜啊。"他这么说着，低下头去，正要吻住下面那张抽搐开合红唇。

"等一下…那里不行！"当她意识到长谷部想要做什么时，急急地叫了出声，可是为时已晚。身体下的长谷部含住花心，用舌头搅住了敏感的花蒂，审浑身一颤，挣扎痉挛着喷出了一点蜜液。又瞬间被长谷部贪婪地吮吸而去。

"长谷部…"她在迷乱中一遍一遍念着他的名字，控制不住地用双腿夹住给予她快慰之人的头颅。手指插入了他的发丝之间轻轻晃动着。那个男人似乎受到了鼓舞，变本加厉地刺激着她，榨取更多的汁液。很快她念出的名字变成了无意识的呻吟。

然而门外一阵骚动将审拉回了现实。

她心头一紧，挣扎地想要坐起了身体，却被起身的长谷部按倒在桌上。又一堆文件纸和笔筒哗啦啦地掉落在了地上。

"门没有锁…"审抓着长谷部结实的手臂，紧张地说着。

长谷部却似乎不以为意，他低头吻住了审，闷闷说道："主上都成这样了还有闲心管他们，我可得加把紧了。"

"你…"手指替代了舌尖进入了她的甬道，审瞬间说不出话来。听着门外脚步声越来越近，她死死地抓着长谷部的一只手臂，哀求地看着将自己玩弄在手心的男人。

门外清晰地传来光忠与太鼓钟的声音。长谷部这才放过了审，将手指从她的身体里退了出来。

审从桌上跳下来时，下体仍然筋挛不已。她飞快地将衣服合拢，想要磨平裙上的皱纹，却发现那是不可能。再看看满地散落的办公用具，还有顶着被她揉乱了头发的长谷部，她顿时一阵绝望。

光忠推开了半掩的房门，屋中一团乱七八糟，吓了他一跳。

"主上，这是怎么了？怎么这么乱？长谷部回来过了？"

他的主上独自一人坐在桌后，衣衫有些凌乱，脸上带着一片不自然的潮红，双眼如同在水中浸泡过一般。

"回来了，嗯…然后…又…又回去了。"

奇怪的断句，让光忠心中陡生疑虑，他仔细环视着屋中。

"欸，这是什么？长谷部先生带回来的伴手礼么？"太鼓钟并没有发现屋中氛围不对，他的心思被茶几上包装精美的纸袋所吸引，抬脚上前。

审肌肉顿时一紧。身体下的那颗头颅似乎感知到了什么，用舌拨开花瓣，牙齿轻咬住了花蒂。一声呻吟就要滑出唇边，又被她生生憋回。

她绝望地看着太鼓钟一步步靠近。然而下一刻，似乎明白了什么的光忠一下子拉住了太鼓钟。

"小贞，那是长谷部君送给主上的。主上还有事呢，我们别打扰她了。"说着他向审点点头，拉着一头雾水的太鼓钟离去。啪地关上了门，然后钥匙落锁的声音。

审盯着木门，放松的一刹那，身体下的小嘴顿时又开始一阵颤栗。这次她没有忍住，轻哼出声，瘫坐在了椅子上。

"主上你这都几次了？"桌下的始作俑者轻笑着，伸出手来揉着她的花蒂，帮她延长着快感。"顶着一张清纯冷淡的脸，身体竟然如此敏感。"他像是发现了什么有趣的秘密，开心地说着。

几次高潮，审已经浑身脱力，只有任凭长谷部摆布。

她的手被牵引着抚摸着长谷部赤裸结实的背脊和胸膛，无意识地亲吻着他的蜂腰和明显成块的腹肌，用舌尖触碰腹部的小孔。又一波欲望从她身体深处升起。不同于从前沉迷的快感，那是发自内心底的渴求。似乎必须将眼前的男人吞进去，才能填补自己的空虚。

一路向下，她如尾鱼一般瘫坐地上，用脸颊蹭着他裤腿，隔着布料用牙齿咬着他的吊带短袜的皮扣。然后顺着他的双腿攀上，用鼻尖轻蹭那硬挺撑着帐篷的一包，试着张口将其含住。

这时，长谷部却拉住了她的头发，迫使她抬起头来，用手指揉搓着她的双唇，轻笑道："主上不是这一张嘴想要它吧…"

迷醉不已的审被长谷部架住手臂提起来，重新退去了衣物，后背贴上了冰冷的皮质沙发上。长谷部捉住她的双手轻吻了一下她的掌心，然后压在了她头顶。

"接下来，我要把主上想要的东西放进主上身体了。"

他像汇报工作一般报告着，用手扳过了审别开的脸。"主上，你要好好看着我啊。这是我们的第一次呢。"

他确认审的目光清明集中在他的身上，不再因沉迷快感而涣散。满意地吻了一下审的嘴唇，长谷部放开了压制着她的手，握着自己的分身开始试图将自己欲望的中心送进她的体内。

就算有多次和别的男人交合的经验，长谷部入侵的饱胀感还是让审不由得屏住呼吸睁大了双眼。她咬住下唇，手抵着长谷部赤裸的胸口，本已瘫软的身体变得僵硬起来。

下面湿润一片，长谷部依然进入得并不容易。他担心自己过于粗暴，无奈地停止了动作，安抚着绷地没有丝毫缝隙的结合处："主上，你放松一些，先让我进去。"

审胡乱点着头。刚合上了双眼，却又被长谷部吻开了。她这才明白过来，这个没有安全感的男人是要她睁眼看着他占有自己的全部过程。

心中最柔软的地方似乎被击中，她伸手环抱住他的整个胸膛，尝试努力放松下来，呻吟喘息着一点一点将他硕大的肉刃吞入到底。

"主上啊…"被温暖潮湿包裹和吞噬的满足感让长谷部叹息了一声，他拨开覆在审脸色汗湿的发丝，目不转睛地盯着她脸上的每一个表情，精壮的窄臀缓缓开始抽动。

除了最初的不适应，审很快便接受了长谷部的硕大。本就被开发得敏感的花穴无意识地死死地绞住了肉刃，让长谷部额上汗珠直冒。

"主上…"他闷哼着，拉起了瘫软的审坐在了他的怀中，自己的分身一下子便填满了审的身体。那种刺激引得她一声低呼，伸手搂住了长谷部的脖颈，泻出的花蜜打湿了他的腿间。

长谷部双手死死地攀着她的腰背，仿佛要将她揉入自己的血肉，臀部一下一下地抽动着，每一次都撞击在审最深的敏感之处。

"是这里么？嗯？主上啊…"他低喘着，询问着，宣誓着主权，"我压切长谷部在你的身体里呢，你感觉到了么…"他抓着审的手下探，迫使她爱抚按摩着二人的结合处。

触手一片湿滑，自己光秃的丘陵和他柔软的耻毛全都湿透一片。审什么话都说不出来，累积的快感让她失语，只能仰着脖子从喉咙中发出短而尖的呜咽。

"主上现在的表情…真是要我的命啊…"长谷部笑了起来。

他更加卖力地抽动着自己的肉刃，愉悦地感受着被自己的主上吃力吞吐的快感。

很快他的主上的身体在他的怀中变得扭曲而僵硬，潮红爬满了整个雪白的胸口，花穴开始的抽搐和挤压比前几次来得更加猛烈粗暴，泻出温热的潮水冲刷着他的分身。他牙关紧咬，十指筋挛，抓住审压在了身下，将自己的精液尽数注入审的体内。

审喘息着，指甲陷入了长谷部的双臂，黑色的长发铺满一地，久久不能平复呼吸。

不知过了多久，长谷部微微抽动身体，被阻塞得满满的粘稠液体立马从被蹂躏得红肿的穴口流出。他从试图从审身体里退去，却被她阻止。审的下体依旧含着自己下属已经疲软的肉刃，爬上了他的身体，呼气着他身体散发着难以描述的迷人气味，细细轻吻着他的锁骨和颤抖的喉结。

"我…想一直和长谷部在一起。"

长谷部的手从她赤裸的后背滑到了尾椎。紧紧地将她抱在了怀中。

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"长谷部先生。早上好啊。这么早就来上班了啊。"

"早上好。麻烦你帮我结账。"

"嗯额好的。牛奶，220元，奶油面包，120元。丝袜，680元。收您5000元。找您3980元。请拿好。欢迎下次光临。"

"谢谢。"

"长谷部先生是有对象了么？东西买得还真是细心呢。"便利店店主老太太八卦地笑着。

长谷部有着不自在："这是给主上买的。"

"嗯嗯，审小姐是个好姑娘，长谷部先生真是幸运啊。"

"呃，不是，我和主上不是那种关系。"长谷部慌忙否认，随后，一种满足的笑容浮现在他的脸上。"她永远是我的主上。"


	3. 第三章（上）（回忆杀，虐，长谷部仅台词出现，3P车预警）

随着僧侣的敲击金缶的与超度经文的低沉声音，被司仪叫到了名字的审从跪坐的黑压压的人群中站起来，缓步走上前去。她抬头看着眼前的年过半百的儒雅男子黑白的照片，然后双手合十默默祝祷，最后点上了一柱线香。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

"…想不到黑田组的老大竟然是这样的下场…"

"…在监狱里自杀什么的…"

"…儿子没有得到假释所以没法来参加…"

"…夫人真可怜啊…"

葬礼后的筵席上，风言风语飘过，跟在父亲大人身后准备离去的审不由地皱起了眉头。

就在他们向告别之时，身着黑色无色地的中年夫人叫住了他们。

"时政先生。"她鞠躬，梳得一丝不苟的发髻边露出了玳瑁梳。"多谢你能来送亡夫一程。"

父亲大人回了一礼："夫人请节哀。从前黑田先生对我们组多有照拂。这是应该的。"

黑田夫人双眼微红："亡夫生前的生意我其实并不清楚。不过根据遗嘱，还有遗物需要转交于时政组的审先生。"

父亲大人微微一怔，随即明白了过来："她就在这里。"

审走上前去致礼："初次见面，请多指教。"

黑田夫人看着她，脸上露出了一丝疑虑与复杂的神色。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

眼前木匣窄长，无半点雕琢痕迹。

审开了扣住木匣的铜扣，只见其中躺着一把白鞘打刀。

刀全长约摸两尺四寸，刃长大约两尺。取刀抽刃出鞘，只见此刀为鎬造，刀身宽大，刀纹皆烧。整体造型威武与美观兼备。

"为何黑田先生会将此刀赠予我？"

妇人眼神一动，微微抿起了唇："此事，我原本希望审小姐能够告知于我。"

她深深地看进审的双眼，为求一个答案，审不禁躲闪了她的目光。

"审小姐？"

审心中愧疚，"抱歉。"

黑田夫人眨了眨眼，似乎明白了什么。她没有追问下去，只是再次红了双眼。

"抱歉。"审又说了一遍，她跪在黑田夫人面前，低下了头，听着夫人的啜泣，觉得越发难受。

"…为什么是刀呢？"她埋在地上，听见头上黑田夫人喃喃。"…不是珠宝，不是现金，为什么是刀呢？…"

是啊，为什么是刀呢？

那把刀一直躺在她的办公桌上。审望着它，从下午到了晚上。

不知道过了多久，最终，她有了一个猜想。

小心翼翼地将目钉拔下，微微锤刀使得刀柄松脱，她将整个刀身脱出。

借着灯火，藏在刀身上的深刻铭文赫然刻着"国重作"三字。

她巨震，原来如此啊…

审闭上了眼，只觉得百感交集。

关于黑田先生那些久远的事情向潮水一般将她淹没。

长谷部国重，压切长谷部。

黑田孝高这个男人对她做了两件事。夺走了她的少女之身为其一。另外一件，就是送给她了名为长谷部的宝刀。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

光忠敲门走进审的办公室时，她正盯着窗外发呆，黑色的连衣裙依然穿在身上。在她的身上隐隐有深沉的线香味道。

他放下了盛着茶点的托盘，目光落在了横盛在光洁木桌上退去刀柄的打刀上。

"主上是在为黑田大人的事难过么？"

审回过头来，看着光忠，看着他的眼带，神色有些复杂。"我只是想起了从前的一些事情。"

"是呢，毕竟是自己第一个男人。"光忠这么说着。

审眉头动了一下。光忠这句话说的没错，但是听上去并不是让人那么舒服。

他似乎意识到了这句话并不妥当，有些不自在地捂了捂自己失去视力的那只眼睛。

"抱歉，我说了不帅气的话呢。虽然说没有黑田大人，就没有如今的时政组，我还是有些后悔当时的事情。都怪当时我们太没有本事，没法保护好主上。还有那件事…就像是我和一期一起将主上送到了黑田大人的床上…"他越说越语无伦次。

审道："那是我自己决定的事，跟你们无关，跟任何人都没有关系。"

光忠却摇头："可是从那个时候起犯下罪责的我们就永远失去了主上。"

审有些动容。的确，从那一晚开始，光忠与一期就再没有像少年时代那般叫她的名字。"主上"这两个字成为了她的代称。

"这都是没办法的事啊。"她喃喃道。"那时信长大人才被杀害，整个道上都乱了套。强组吞并弱组。黑白颠倒，弱肉强食。你和父亲大人都受了伤。哥哥们也都在苦苦支撑。我若不做点什么的话，这个组就会成为信长大人的陪葬。"

所以，在受伤的父亲大人手术的那个晚上，年少的审做出了一个决定。将自己作为筹码，为时政组铺路，寻求当时实力雄厚的黑田组的庇护。

只是，有着大胆的计划却未经人事的审，对取悦男人这样的事情一窍不通。

"当时你们都反对，是我一意孤行。"她看深深地看着光忠，"或许，那时候的我也伤害了你们吧。"

光忠没有说话。

他想起自己和一期一振虽然不愿却无力阻止，只有狠下了心来教导青涩的主上。

那时的他们之与主上还是长大的兄长，还能够随意称呼主上的名字。

当时自己很年轻，与女性交往的经验却有不少。一期一振也并非经验全无。而他们的主上情窦初开，虽有过暗恋对象，却从未尝过情事，连亲吻都做不好。是自己亲自教她如何用嘴唇轻触，用舌尖润湿，不需粗暴地进攻，只需制造一丝让对方欲罢不能的麻痒。

那时的审学得很快，诱出他的舌尖含住时，似乎动了情，仰着头，扶着他坚实宽大的前胸，抓着他的胸襟不放。

"这样自顾自地沉迷可不行啊。"他狠下心推开了她，扳过她的脸，让她看着一期一振。

"刚才教你的，再对他试试。"

一期一振脸色苍白，他心事重重地从光忠怀里接过了还未平复喘息的审，抚摸着她的背脊安抚，抗议道："光忠，你要温柔一些啊。好歹是…唔…"

下一瞬间，他的话语就被审含住吞没于唇齿之间。柔软的唇舌的轻触和对眼前本应如同亲妹一般的人的意识，让他陷入了更大的混乱。他不由地挣扎着，想要躲开。

"欸，不行啊。"光忠分开了两人，再次示范地吻住了审，然后放开了她，黑色手套的手指轻轻搓揉着她的红唇。"循序渐进，不可急躁。你可要好好感受他的情绪，安抚他，让他把心思放在你身上。明白了么？"

审似懂非懂地点点头，她还是重新上前，试探地将自己靠在了一期一振颀长的身体上，手指慢慢地爬上了他的胸口和肩头。

"一期哥…"她轻声唤着他的名字，捧起了他的头颅，凝视着他素来温和的眸子。"你看看我吧。"

她的双眼中是对情事的懵懂以及对此事决意。一期一振受她的感染，犹疑似乎被驱散了一些。当审第二次吻上他的双唇时，他没有拒绝，甚至试探地回吻了她。

审似乎受到了鼓舞，她慢慢加深了这个吻，试图挑起对方的情欲。当她感觉到一期一振圈住她的手越来越紧时，她知道自己成功了。

"你做得很好。虽然并不完美。但这样青涩的感觉也很适合你呢。"光忠说着，牵着她的手抚过了自己的脸颊，脖颈，胸口，最后将她的双手捏在了掌心，停止了动作。

审不确定地看着他。

光忠苦笑道："一期，还是请你帮个忙吧。我一个人边讲边示范还是有些吃力啊。"

一期闭上了眼，再次睁开时，似乎下定了决心。他靠了过来，将背对着自己的审搂入怀中，他身上那种清淡又温暖的味道瞬间包围了审。他在她的耳边歉意地低语。"抱歉，这样对你并不是我的本意。若你想停止，请随时告诉我。"

审微微侧头，唇划过了他冰冷的脸颊："拜托了。"

在光忠的注视下，一期一颗一颗解开了审的衣扣，将她无人触碰过的身体展示在眼前。那双乳在接触到空气时，敏感地抽动着，尖头挺立了起来。

审下意识地扭动身体想要躲避二人的视线，可是光忠在身前钳着她的双手，一期在身后扶着她的肩头。

"你的这里，真是敏感啊…"光忠的手指轻轻触碰她胸前一点红。审不由地一颤。

"男人也一样，稍微刺激一下就会兴奋起来。就像这样。"他埋下了头，用嘴含住了少女的一只乳尖，开始吮吸起来。

审发出了一声呜咽，那种陌生的酸麻让她浑身变得奇怪起来。

"我知道了…我知道了…你停下来啊。"她求饶。

一期似乎也看不下去了。"光忠，她不喜欢，这里就算了吧。"

光忠抬起头，黑发下独眼中闪过一丝复杂的神色。像是生气，又像是无奈。"一期，你别惯着她了。她现在学到的越多越好。若是这都受不了，以后会吃苦头的。"说着，他放开了钳制审的手，"你按着她。让她好好感受。"

一期虽然有所排斥，但似乎认为光忠说的有道理，他叹了口气，将审的手扣在了她身后，在她耳边温言："没关系的。我保证会温柔一些。"他嘴上这么说着，却一边强硬地扳动着审的肩，将她青涩却饱满的双乳顶出，送到光忠口中，一边安抚地顺着她的耳缘吻过，滑倒她的脖颈，轻轻舔弄着她因刺激而绷紧的血管。

审咬着嘴唇，呻吟着，接受着两个男人赋予她的难以满足的饥渴。

这两位从她十岁起就一直在她的身边。是好友是兄妹。原本应该是亲密纯洁的关系，却在自己的要求下做出这样的不堪之事，她不由得心生羞耻。没想到这一丝背德感居然放大了空虚与快感，让她觉得自己的身体深处似乎有什么东西在慢慢融化，从下体流出。

光忠适可而止地收手，从她胸前抬起头，琥珀色的独眼似乎染上了地点情欲的味道。

他的手下探，脱下了审的裙子与内裤。脱去了黑色的手套，他一只手梳理着少女耻骨上稀疏的毛发，一只手掌贴在审的大腿上轻拍。

"好姑娘，把腿分开。不要夹这么紧，这里很重要。"

温言后身后的一期似乎不自在地调整了一下姿势，随后一个吻落在了她的发间。

将自己暴露在友人面前，就算是自己要求的，可是她还是感觉到了羞耻和不愿。她迫使自己按着光忠的话，微微分开了一点双腿。下一刻，光忠便扶着她的膝盖推起她的双腿，将她的腿弯交到了身后一期一振的手中。本来尚可端坐的她重心不稳，惊呼一声，一下子靠在一期的怀中，对方戴着白色手套的手立马把着她的腿弯，将她的打得更开。她整个从未有人触碰过的花心，以一个羞耻的姿态尽数暴露在两个男人面前。

审的双手得到了放松，下意识地捂住了自己下体："别看了…"

光忠却不以为意地拨开了她阻止自己的手，用手指轻轻触碰穴口确认着那里的情况。

"这里湿了好多。"他沾起花液，向审与一期展示着。他骨节分明的手指分开起，牵起点点银线，淫秽糜烂。"不过还不够。这样的程度想要吞进男人的东西，你会伤到自己的，知道了么？"他说着，却发现少女因羞愧而双眼紧闭。

审并不知道在她看不见的时候，光忠的脸上的情欲退尽，流露出了一种隐忍的痛色，嘴上却说略显严厉的话语。"审，请睁开眼睛，自己决定的事情，不管发生了什么都要咬牙做到最后才帅气啊。"这句话既像说给审听的，又像说给年少的自己。

光忠的那一丝动摇也感染到了一期一振。那个平时性情温和的男子此刻亦是隐藏不住脸上的痛色，可是手却牢牢地锁着怀中赤裸的女子没有丝毫放松。他抬起金石一般的双眸看着光忠，勉强地露出一丝微笑，似乎在鼓励他继续做下去。

光忠跪在少女被大大地打开的双腿间，抬起手抚摸着她依然稚嫩的脸颊，又拉着她的手，攀上了自己结实的脖颈，想用自己的体温去安抚她。可少女仍然闭着双眼，不肯放松。

"审，来，把眼睛睁开。"身后的一期开口了。他温热的气息拂过审的后颈。"没关系的，你是知道光忠的，他只是在教你怎么舒服，不会伤害你。"说着他向光忠点点头，示意他继续下去。

光忠的手再次触上了少女的密口。这次他寻找着隐藏在唇间的那一颗小珠，用手指将它剥出。

果不其然，伴随着他的动作，少女浑身猛然一抖，发出了一声怪异地呜咽，她无意识地睁大了眼睛，脸上便得扭曲起来："这…不要…好奇怪…"她的身体融化地更快了。

光忠却没有停下动作，他继续用手掐弄着审的花蒂，让她更加湿润。

"看到了么？"他说着："刺激这里就会有更多的汁液出来，这样本番的时候你会少吃点苦头。"

审胡乱点头，呻吟道："我知道了…我不要了…光忠你放过我…"

她只希望他能停止令人羞耻的动作。就在光忠准备停手进行下一步时，一期却制止了他。

"还是让她去一次吧，这样会舒服一点。"一期说着，又低下头询问审："马上让你舒服好不好？不用担心，我会陪着你。"

"不要…"审的拒绝并没有被听进去。光忠低头，含住了她的花心开始了舔弄。他冰冷的黑发落在她大腿内侧引起了一阵骚痒。

"光忠！"审惊呼，手插进了他的发间，想要将他的头颅抬起来。她无法想象这个平日帅气十足的男人会做出吃下自己花穴的事情。她想要合上双腿，一期的却禁锢着她。

然而很快，她开始喘息。挣扎慢慢地平息下去，拒绝的惊呼变成了断断续续的呻吟。身体下的男人的舌尖在她的私处翻动，搅合，进进处处。她不自觉地顶起了身体，将自己的花心贴进男人的唇边。感受到了身体内部的一阵阵快感翻涌而上，她很快就啜泣着攀上了高峰，只感觉下体开始了不受控制有规律的痉挛，并且涌出了大量的蜜液，湿透了整个腿心。

那是审人生中第一次的高潮。

"舒服么？"光忠直起了身体。他用手背擦去了唇边沾染的透明液体，看着被一期放开了审，双目失神，在他两之间狭小的空隙中蜷缩成一团，腿间还在兀自抽搐。

一种自我厌恶感油然而生，光忠心顿时一阵痛楚，而自己的下体却因原始的欲望变得坚挺起来。

抬眼看，一期也好不到哪里去。他的裤子被自己的分身顶了起来，难受得面容有些扭曲。

"这样真的好么？嗯？光忠。"一期开口询问，似乎是审现在的样子动摇了他。水蓝色的头发垂在他的眼前，遮住了一片阴郁。他不忍见到赤身裸体的少女，快速脱下自己的外套，盖在了她身上。

光忠似乎也无法进行下去。他隔着裤子握着自己的分身。脑中一片空白。

两人对视着，不知所措。

最后，一期伸手去抚摸审的肩头，想要查看她的情况。

审却挣扎地跪坐了起来，厚实的外套从她肩头滑下。

在两个男人惊讶的目光下，她的手触到了一期的下体，用嘴将他的分身从裤中掏出，深深的含入。

"审！"一期闷哼一声。她的吞入仅仅是用口腔笨拙地包裹着他，温热舒适却并不刺激。

一期抚上了审的脸，将自己从她口中退出。"为什么要做到这个地步？"

不着寸缕的少女抬眼："这样错了么？"她用一种天真不解的表情询问着："一期哥不舒服么？"

闻言，一期神色陡变，他下意识地用一只手捂住了自己的眼。他抚摸着少女的长发，开始颤抖了起来。

"一期哥…"审不安地看着他。

"…不…我很舒服。"当他放下了捂住眼的手时，已经回复了平时平和的神色，他低头向她微笑。"你做的很好。"然后他白色手套的指握住的审的下巴，抬起审的脸："张开嘴，我来教你。"

审顺从地重新将一期的肉刃纳如口中。在一期的指导下，开始了由缓至急地吞吐，用舌尖舔舐，用口腔挤压，也用手爱抚着掉落在外的卵蛋。最后，一期呻吟了一声，想要从她口中退出，审却没有会意。苦而腥的精液就这样冲进了她的口鼻。这种陌生的味道，让她呛出声来，不禁开始了干呕。

"抱歉，抱歉。"并未喷射完毕，平日举止得体的一期，任由分身甩着乳白的液体滴在地上及裤上，急忙矮下身安抚审。

他找不到手帕和纸巾，挽起白色衬衫的袖口，帮审擦拭着口鼻间溢出的秽物。

旁观了全程的光忠一言不发地为一期递上了纸巾。

他的下体依然膨胀未能得到抒解。不过他却并想去在意。

整个人都被一种罪恶的恐惧所笼罩，他知道从这个时候开始，他烛台切光忠还有一期一振这两个共犯者，从此无法光明正大地和审站在平等的位置上。

"主上，"光忠第一次用这两个字称呼审时，向她跪拜，额头贴上了地面，不是因为臣服，而是因为愧疚。


	4. 第三章（下）（前主玩具车，非刀男h，背德注意）

从前的黑田大人是什么样的呢？

自葬礼以来，审总是会想起这个问题。她在无意识时会一点一点地记起来一些事情。

比如，在出门处理事务时，长谷部总是用随身携带的皮制手帐记录着自己的爱好。

比如，在两人独处时，长谷部总喜欢分开十指梳理她长长的头发。

比如，在和长谷部没日没夜地做爱的时候，长谷部总是喜欢一下子放进三指，然后搅动而非抽插。

再比如，长谷部最喜欢让自己坐在他的怀中，进入她的身体最深的地方，然后抱着她的腰背，亲吻她的前胸。

当审意识到自己对这些事情熟悉得可怕时，那个儒雅年长的男人又在她心里活过来了一点，然后她不受控制地攀上了高潮。

"黑田大人…是怎么样的人呢？"

事毕，她躺在长谷部的怀中搂着他结实的脖颈，双乳被他厚实的胸肌挤压地有些变形。她在长谷部的耳边喃喃着。

本在放松状态男人似乎僵硬了一下，然后又不留痕迹地掩饰了过去。

"主上怎么问起了孝高大人？"他似乎闹别扭一般咬了一口审的嘴唇。"现在我只想着主上。"

审闻言没有说话，她手指划过长谷部汗湿的额发和笔直的眉，让对方舒适地眯起了眼睛。

黑田组的两位大人，审并没有提究竟哪位，是长谷部自己说起了黑田孝高。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

黑田孝高。审第一次单独见他是在他的外宅。

那时他已年逾半百，在信长死后，接手了织田组大半的生意，似乎有成为下一霸主之势。而审不过是几月前才穿着振袖过完成年礼的小姑娘。

黄昏时分，她被西装革履面无表情的执事引着穿过短回廊，路过绿植盆栽满布庭院，来到一间并不起眼的和室。执事帮她拉开了纸门。她则有些踌躇地站在门口，搓了搓裙子。

蕾丝短裙，露着两条赤裸的长腿，少女喜欢的装扮似乎与这个传统规矩内敛的世界格格不入。终于，不自在的她还是抬足走了进去。

眼前那个人盘腿坐在榻榻米上的软椅上，正借着灯光，扶着眼镜看着一叠文件纸。

他身着淡青色无地紬着物，披着同色系的羽織，显得清瘦文雅，并不像是道上翻云覆雨的大佬。

审感觉到了一丝压抑。仿佛有什么未知的事物附身在和室中。

她知道黑田大人的样子。年幼的时候，自己曾经见过他一次。那是信长大人举办的一个盛大的派对，几乎邀请了道上所有的叫的出名字的组派。她仔细回想当时的黑田大人的样子，却记得不太清楚了。

男人抬眼看了审一眼，并未露出惊讶之色。他摘下了眼镜，审视着她，然后将那份文件摆到了正坐的审的面前。

"这个是你要交给我的？"他的声音不大，在这个空间里却格外有压迫感。

这份文件正是她递进黑田宅的敲门砖。她也如愿见到了她想见的人。

"是。"

"我的确是想要这几家店铺。"他直白地问，"你这么年轻，是对我有所求？"

审低下头去，向他行了一礼。她暗暗咬牙，说出了自己的愿望。

"请您收下我的少女之身。"

黑田大人闻言，明显愣了一下，"你当真？"他随即哈哈大笑起来。

审感觉到了脸上渐渐开始发烫。

"你的养父还好吧？听说他前些日子受伤做了手术。"止住了笑声之后，黑田大人问她。

"托你的福，手术顺利。"

"他可知你在这里？"

"不知。"审说着，"这一切都是我自己的主张。这几个店铺是我亲身父母的遗物。是从您岳父手中购得。我知道您一直想帮夫人拿回去。"

黑田大人对审的解释不置可否，倒是露出了一丝微笑："有意思。"他从腰间抽出了竹骨折扇。"你多大了？"

"二十…"

"二十岁？二十岁正是恋慕之心绽放的年龄呢。你还是少女之身？这可真是奇怪呢。你莫非没有喜欢的人？或是，单相思？"

审没有回答，她看着眼前的长辈，咬住了嘴唇。

"啊…抱歉抱歉。"黑田大人看着她似有为难的样子，似乎有些有趣。"少女的春心是有缘才可窥探的秘密花园。看来是我失礼了。不过，话又说回来了。"他调整了一下姿势。"你可明白让我收下少女之身是何意？"

"我会成为黑田大人的女人。"

"你不害怕么？面对我这样的老头子。我可是比你的养父都大呢。"

"我想成为黑田大人的女人。"审并没有理会他的调笑，只是机械地重复了一遍这一句话。她看向那个年长自己三十岁有余的大人，目光没有躲闪和犹豫。

黑田大人看着她的双眼，渐渐收敛了笑容。他叹了口气，用扇子敲击着榻榻米。

"靠过来。"

审上前，小心掖好了短裙的裙角。"拜托了。"她叩首，露出了染烫成了深金色的松松卷卷的发丝下的后颈。

竹扇托住了她的下巴，让她抬起了头。

这样近的距离，她这时才看清眼前男人脸上岁月留下的痕迹：额头，眉间，鼻旁的皱纹，有些干瘪的脸颊。一种违和感油然而生。这一刻她才意识到被眼前这个如寒冬枯枝一般的年长者占有是意味着什么，她微微开始颤抖。

"真年轻啊。"黑田大人仔细看着她饱满红润的脸感叹道。"的确，人到我这个岁数，就会喜欢年轻的孩子。这不等于我会想要你的身体。而且，这个…"他竖着扇子插在了那叠店契的文件上，手指指节突兀。"你想要的东西，还没有说出口吧。"

审直视着他，没有开口。

她怎么说？希望黑田组能庇护时政组？凭什么？就凭自己和几个店铺？她知道自己的价值。

"想要的东西太大，无法开口么？"黑田大人毫不客气地一语道破。

审抿起嘴，低下了头去。她的小聪明在黑田孝高面前没有起到任何作用。她开始不安起来。毕竟堵上了自己的尊严，若是她的计划失败的话，那么时政组还能存在多久？

"抬起头来。我并没有责问你的意思。"黑田大人开口。"我不讨厌大胆的人。更别说大胆的小姑娘了。只是…"他的折扇点住了审脖上的点点裸肤，"后脖颈我看太多了。"

扇骨冰凉如玉，审不由地暗暗寒战。她有些疑惑地看着黑田大人。

"露出后脖颈，跪着来求东西，一点价值都没有。"

审眼神动了动。她喃喃地说："可我除此之外，别无它法。"

"的确如此。"黑田大人说："如今的你的确没有任何价值。"

光华在审的眼中黯淡了下去。可下一瞬间，她正要低落下去的下巴却被嶙峋的手指扶住。

"我年轻的时候也是没有价值的。"黑田大人说。

审愣了一下。她在年长者的手心里有些疑惑地眨了眨眼。

"不过我和你做了同样的事情呢。"黑田大人微笑地看着她。"在信长大人的面前。"

审的眉间一动，"信长大人？"

"是啊，明明我那时什么都没有，却意外得到了恩典呢。"他似乎想起了什么难忘的事情，目光微微有些飘动。在那之后他的神色渐渐凝重起来，眉心拧起，像是在思考着什么重要的事情。

"大人？…黑田大人。"审试探地叫了他一声，他这才回过神来。

当他再次抬手，轻轻滑过了审的脸颊，轻触了她的眉眼，忽然又想起了什么似地停了手，自嘲地笑了起来。"看来我还差地远呢。"他说着，扶额叹息道："被年轻的小姑娘说'想做我的女人'怎么有点…得意起来了。啊…会被当成色老头了。"

"欸？"审不知为何黑田大人会这样说话，她张了张口，并不知道如何接话。

黑田大人并未生气。他微笑地看着审的眼神却已经悄然改变了。

那一天晚上，黑田大人并没有碰她，只是让她陪自己下了很久的将棋。

审下得并不好，黑田大人却似乎很享受一次又一次地将她的军，然后看着她输了一遍又一遍，却耐着性子再来的样子。然后他心情变得好起来，末了还十分耐心地指导了审几手。

接下来的一段日子，审成为了那座外宅的常客，隔三差五地被叫到黑田大人的面前。

他们总是在夜晚这个暧昧的时间相见。偶尔下棋，或者聊天。其实更多的时候是黑田大人在一边处理事物，而百般无聊的她则在一旁翻阅着书架上的各种生涩的书籍。

后来，黑田大人对她讲起了信长大人，毫不避讳地讲起了目前道上的势力，让她看着自己如何处理一些问题，看着她感兴趣的模样，心情颇佳。

有时候黑田大人也会问她的学业。她那时候才进入直升女子大学。父亲大人出事后，她本无心学习。黑田先生要求她白天一节课也不能缺席。有时会问起课堂上老师讲了什么，并查看她的笔记。这样的事情，她的父亲大人也没有做过。

审并没有天真到认为黑田大人与自己的关系就止步于此。特别是她已从兄长那里听说时政组地盘上闹事的事件越发减少，组上的生意也渐渐有了起色。这些拜谁所赐，就算对方不说，她也心知肚明。

至于这段时间两人相处的状态，审用了些时间寻找答案。《痴人之爱》，这本书被摆放在了黑田大人私密的起居室内铁花大床旁的一个书架上。位置就在离最容易拿到的东西稍微偏离的地方。与其相邻的还有同为谷崎润一郎的作品《春琴抄》《细雪》以及其翻译的《源氏物语》。这是这个满是历史经济社会类书籍的书架上少有的几本小说。在书中，男主角河合希望将收养的女主角娜奥米调教成心目中的完美女性。而女主角却贪图享乐成为了风流成性暗藏心机的恶女。令人瞠目的是男主角最后因沉迷于她的肉体无法自拔，而发誓成为她的奴隶。

黑田大人是不想做痴人河合的。他给予审的也并非痴人之爱。就算他或许在审身上花费了不少精力。那只是他一时兴起，找到了一个用来打发时间的新爱好。

长时间的放置，打击下的磨练，严厉的督促，直面真心的交流，无条件的支持。他在悄无声息中影响着审，用精神上的东西替代了自己填满了审的身体，细心修剪和观察。

最后，当黑田大人最终决定将审变成真正的女人的时候，她几乎已经成为了黑田大人理想的少女的样子：无害，聪慧，耐心，细腻，却深藏着坚韧。以及拥有时政组继承权的少女的那颗注定不会完全臣服于黑田孝高的心。

只是对黑田大人来说，她的身上还少了一些东西。

审其实对自己失去少女身的那一晚上的记忆并不十分深刻。或许因为她早知道会有那么一天，所以很自然地便做了。又或许对她来说，那并不是什么值得记下来的日子。

因为那时候的她已经习惯于在黑田大人身边，习惯于他克制却又亲密的触碰自己的长发。那时候的她已经将金棕的头发染回了黑色。冰凉的黑发丝从他有些粗糙的指尖滑过。结婚戒指他布满细密皱纹的的手指上发着灰暗的光。

当她在黑田大人的面前脱去了所有的衣物。令她稍微有些惊讶的是，她已经对年长自己三十余岁的男人的触碰自己的身体没有任何反感。就算他的身体肉眼可见的衰老，他的腿也行动不便。审甚至愿意主动去亲吻他的嘴唇和鬓角的白发。

那一天，审只记得自己是被抱坐在黑田大人的怀中。她的甬道被强行破入挺进，身体被深深地捅穿。除了疼痛以外，她不太能记得任何过程。

此事后的一两日，黑田先生留她住在自己的外宅里。因为落红之后她的小腹都在隐隐作疼，也时常虚弱困倦。她白天缩在被窝里，有时候醒来，总能看见黑田先生的淡青色无地紬。夜晚他则会和衣而躺，用温暖的手帮审按摩着小腹。

"先生，您的女儿一定很幸福吧。"审不知为何这样傻傻地问他。她的手覆在年长者青筋暴起的手背上，在昏黄的灯光下睁着一双明亮的眼睛，这么怔怔地看着黑田先生。

"我没有女儿。"黑田先生说。"不过若是我有女儿，知道了她将自己的少女之身交给了一个老头子，我可是会亲手杀了那个老家伙的。"

"啊，那还真是可怕呢。"审喃喃着，往他身上靠了靠。

黑田先生抚摸着她的长发，"还好，你的父亲大人不是会为你做出这样的事的人。"他有些怜悯地看着她，然后将她搂入怀中。"可怜的孩子，我会好好照顾你的。"他说。

在审的身体稍微恢复一些之后，黑田先生对她做的事情才真正开始。

刚开始，一连数日，他每日都会亲吻审，并与她做爱，让迫使她用上下两张小口记住自己的形状，还有他喜欢的体位。黑田先生并不喜欢脱掉自己的衣物，却很喜欢触碰审的裸肤。特别是没有一丝赘肉的后背与腰腹，饱满的胸脯和臀部，还有突兀的锁骨和深陷的两个腰窝。他时常用手指和唇齿摩擦这些地方。

当审用起将光忠与一期所授的技巧时，他却并不满意，甚至有些怒意。

"这些都是从哪学的？"他说："太嫩了。"

看着审不知所措的样子，他又心软下来。他用三根手指填充着审的空虚，缓缓转动。"女人最让人心醉神迷的样子是沉沦于欲望不可自拔时的表情。而不是一味取悦男人。"他亲吻着审，"你还不够了解自己的身体，不知道如何取悦自己。不过没关系，我会慢慢教你。"

黑田先生确实没有食言，他撩拨着她的欲望，将审一遍又一遍推向高潮的边沿，让她浅尝滋味，却又不完全满足她。甚至在他自己身体疲倦后，将各种五花八门的会动的小东西放进了审的身体里，让她一刻不得安宁。

"今天就不要了吧…先生…"审有时候受不了了，在他胸前蹭着求他，即使脸依旧清纯可怜，尾音已经在不知不觉中染上了艳泽的性感。黑田先生依然会狠下心来，让她带着这些小东西去学校听课，回时政组见自己的友人，然后在她晚上回到自己身边后，迫使她张开腿，检查她湿润一片的下体，帮她用纸巾擦拭，看着她因羞耻而抽搐着花穴溢出更多的液体。

这种原始的刺激作用是如此显著，好像并没有花多长时间，原本纯洁的少女已经成为了沉迷于肉欲的妖精。

那个时候，审逐渐意识到了自己只要乖巧地说话时，轻轻拨动长发，不经意地露出修长的脖颈以及精致的锁骨，男人们会不自觉地承应她的要求。甚至外宅那位认真负责不苟言笑的执事也会在审莺声的请求下，耳根子一软擅自离职去自动贩售机上购买苏打水。

审有时也会在黑田先生面前用这样的伎俩。比如棋下到一半，当她意识到自己会输的时候，她便会在桌下用裸足去蹭对面黑田先生的腿，勾起他着物的下摆，然后歪头仔细观察看着年长者反应，看着他面不改色地让了她好几步。

比如向来不喜爱甜食的黑田先生对她做的奶昔不感兴趣时，她便一边忿忿地喝着黑田先生那一份，一边故意在正在专注用皮质手账整理行程的黑田先生面前用手指抹去唇边奶昔留下的泡沫，然后伸出舌尖轻舔干净手指。黑田先生眼神便会略微波动，最后勉为其难地品尝一口奶昔。

像这样的事，从前她是无论如何也做不出来的。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

那段时间，道上的局势相对稳定，时政组因与黑田组有了往来，渐渐地恢复了曾经的元气。说起来，那时时政组险些覆灭的确有些背运。父亲大人本与政界有千丝万缕的关系，本应可以自保，只因局势太过混乱。不过，满则损，亏则赢，起死回生后的时政组生意蒸蒸日上，越发势大。时政组第一次分家便是在那个时候。

审无论如何也想不到，毫无资历的自己会独领一支分家，成为家主。那一年她刚从女子大学毕业。在过去几年里，除了上学，便是瞒着时政组诸人陪在黑田先生那里。

除了自己吃惊，组上几乎人人反对。人人看她都是质疑和不信任。

而审去询问父亲大人时，对方只是笑了笑告诉她，她一定可以胜任。她却心里并没有底。

最后思来想去，她选择向黑田先生求助，希望他能帮助自己让父亲大人收回成命。

那一次或许是黑田先生真正意义上的发火。他看着审，久久不言语。

审很长时间没有见过这样的黑田先生。这些年来黑田先生对她的宽纵让她忘记了眼前这位年长者是继信长大人后唯一一个能称得上是道上大佬之首。他身上散发出来的压迫感让审感到害怕，但是她还是挺直了腰板丝毫不退却地回望着他。

最后，黑田先生终于开口了。出乎审的意料的是，他深深叹了口气，神色竟有些失落：看来是我错了，让你作久了笼中鸟，让你忘记了本来还可以飞。"

审惊讶地看着他。她原以为自己解了这位年长者，而现在看来，自己什么都不知道。她的脑中一片混乱却又突然清明："分家的事难道是您？"她又连连摇头。"可是父亲大人怎么知道了您与我的关系。"

此句一问问出口她觉得自己仿佛是傻瓜。黑田组几年前突然的示好，父亲大人怎会不疑不知。

"我从不知如何做好分家家主啊…"她说。

"这些年你在我这里学到的只有张开腿侍奉我这个老头子么？"黑田先生问她。

"先生…"审惊诧于黑田先生的语言，却不知如何反驳他。她有些难堪地闭上了双眼。"可我什么都没有。"她喃喃。

那一刻审忽然感觉自己仿佛回到了数年前第一次见到黑田大人求他拿走自己的少女之身的时候。

"我该如何力排众议，成为家主？"她望着黑田先生。希望他能像往常一样，说着："没关系，我会教你。"然后给她指点，告诉她答案。

这次黑田先生却没有这么做。他看着她，仿佛她说了什么好笑的话。"你真觉得自己什么都没有么？"然后他伸出手来，最后一次抚摸了她的脸颊和长发。

"成为分家家主建立自己的本丸吧。在那之前，就不用到我这里来了。"他这么说着，然后对审下了逐客令。

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

聪慧敏锐的头脑，年轻诱人的外表，剩下的就是在黑田先生那里无意间学到看到的关于道上的一切道理关系手段。

审当时拥有的东西并不多，不过足以让她有能力收买拉拢组内成员，弹压反对自己成为分家家主的声音。再加上光忠和一期的帮助，父亲大人的力推。她这个家主来得比自己想象的容易，也比她想象的艰难。

审花了很长时间适应没有黑田先生的生活。毕竟不管自己是否喜爱和这个人在一起，他都是她的日常的一部分，让这段不长不短的时间成为了她人生中最重要的一段日子。

当审坐稳了分家家主位置后，首次独自去拜访黑田先生。

她在黑田家的本丸的会客室见到了黑田先生，而不是那个绿植茂密装饰精致小巧私密的外宅。

在那个宽敞而陌生的房屋内，黑田先生身着白茶色的西阵织着物，同她客气地说着话，祝贺她成为了分家家主。

看着那个熟悉的人以一种陌生的方式同自己说话，那个时候，审知道自己对于黑田大人来说，是一个已经完成了的作品。

审离去前，最后向他叩首。正绢着物的衣领和挽起的黑发间，露出一片雪白的后颈。"谢谢您这些年的照顾。"

她抬起头来时，觉得黑田大人比她上一次见他时苍老了许多。

那是她最后一次见到黑田大人。

因为在不久之后，黑田组由于洗钱，枪支违法和操纵选票等嫌疑受到了调查，虽然有父亲大人极力帮忙周旋，黑田孝高和儿子长政依然被判刑入狱。

审离去时，与一位灰发紫眸的青年擦肩而过。

那个眼熟的青年停下来对她说了声"失礼了"便急匆匆地离开了。

"长谷部君，你倒是慢点啊。黑田本丸不许急行！"跟在他后面人大叫。

审最后看了一眼自己离开的建筑物，然后上了车。车上驾驶席的光忠回过头来，向她露出笑容，问她："主上，我们回本丸么？"

一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

这就是审对黑田孝高的记忆。

这个男人对她做了两件事。

夺走了她的少女之身为其一。另外一件，就是送给她了名为长谷部的宝刀。

每一件都深深地插入了她的身体和心底。


	5. 第四章（上）（刷日常车注意）

日常过渡注意，车注意。日本号OOC注意，HSB主场。OOC预警。

一一一一一一一一一正文分割线一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一

这几天天气渐渐转冷，平时夜晚熙熙攘攘的街道也稍微安静一些。

霓虹灯在夜露中光线湿润，映照在青年男子的脸庞上。他本来暗藏杀气和凌厉的五官如今倒是温和地能滴出水来。

审与他并行，不知道第几次侧脸抬头看他。看着他低头回望自己时，长而直的眉略挑，薄唇弯起，倒是隐隐有一丝丝勾引人的味道。

"拜托，你可别这样看着我啦。"过不了多久，审投降。

"嗯？"长谷部有些疑惑。他眨了眨眼，无辜道："是主上一直在看我呢。"

"呃…"审无言以对。

倒是长谷部意识到自己说出的话是何意之后，心情似乎变得更好了起来。

他下意识地扯着衣领整了整，似有些紧张的捏着手指，轻声低语道："像这样和主上一起单独出来游玩还是第一次呢。"

审觉得有些惊讶，瞬间又觉得眼前这个男人怜爱万分。虽然已经对她的身体了如指掌，肌肤相亲之间随便一个动作就能让她尝到欲望的甘美，但是长谷部在某些方面还真是个单纯的家伙呢。

"这是视察，可不是'游玩'。"审最后还是拿出了作为主上的态度，希望挽回一下刚才一不注意就被长谷部勾引走神的颜面。

"啊，我真是失礼了。"长谷部这么说着，唇边又挂起了勾引人的微笑。他心知肚明审是打着视察的旗号偷得浮生半日闲，所以致歉听不出来丝毫的愧疚。

审当然不会怪罪他，反而很自然地伸手挽起他，用自己的胸脯贴住了他的胳膊。

"呐，长谷部君想吃点什么呢？"

这样的动作以及说话方式就像是普通情侣。不出意外，长谷部顿时面红耳赤不知所措。

"主上啊！"他仅有意识低声吼了一句，然后就被审拖着继续向前走去。

"嗯…前面有关东煮小摊呢。长谷部君想吃么？"

"想…想吃！"

长谷部的心思完全没在选择食物上，条件反射地答应。他的胳膊被主上的身体温暖着，竟有些发烫。当他回过神来的时候，自己已经坐在了小摊前的木条凳上，头上溜红灯笼被热气蒸腾地来回摇动。面前的碟子里不知何时已经盛上了竹轮鸡蛋等物。

他的主上一边扣着拉环开着啤酒，一边与老板闲聊。

"…小光和小草莓呢？没和审小姐一起么？"

"老板，是一期先生，不是小草莓啦。你老不改过来，他可要生气了。"

老板察看着炊具中情况，手上动作不停，"他小时我就这么叫他，一时半会儿也改不回来了。"

审贴近正往杯中倒着啤酒的长谷部，向他介绍道："我和光忠一期他们从国中的时候就吃老板的关东煮了。很好吃的。你快尝尝。"说着她用筷子夹起了鸡蛋。

长谷部闻言，起身侧步，端端正正地向老板鞠了一躬："初次见面，请多指教。主上受你照顾了。"

"哦哦…请多关照。"老板看着他正儿八经的样子，愣了一下，他学着长谷部的样子回了一礼。

"其实也不算第一次见呢，"老板提着长筷子说，"上次看到长谷部先生，你可是在毫不留情地暴揍那个闹事的小混混呢。喏，就在那边。"他努了努嘴。

"啊，那个时候啊…"长谷部似乎回想了起来。"在主上的地盘上撒野，当然得好好教训一下。"

倒是审闻言后有些诧异。"有这样的事情？什么时候？"

"大概一个月前吧。"长谷部道。"也不是什么重要的事情，所以没有告诉主上。就是一个想吃霸王餐的小鬼，被抓到居然拔刀出来差点伤人，我刚好路过就插手了。"

"是么？"审略微放心下来。"你以后千万小心，不要伤到自己，也不要闹出什么伤害事件。揍人这样的事情还是隐蔽些的好。"

"下回我一定注意。"

两人吃着，与老板闲聊。不过多时，只听得远远传来了机车的轰鸣，即使在走街闹市也显得格外刺耳。

"说起来，这些天暴走族多起来了呢。"老板说，"虽然没什么妨碍，看着还是有些担心呢。"

审向长谷部使了个眼色。长谷部顿时会意，"我明日便会着手去调查。"

交谈间，只听的轰鸣声越发尖锐刺耳。不一会儿便远远见得一人一车疾驶而来。

机车像是金属骨骼的机械战马，划破浓重的夜露，在走街上灵活穿梭。离他们越来越近，审转过身向那位拉风的骑手看去。

只见他一身机械服，戴着护目镜。虽然不能看见眼睛，审却产生了一种奇怪的感觉。好像自己的视线似乎与那位骑手对在了一起。

下一刻，差点驶过的机车陡然减速，伴随着刺耳的摩擦声，在地上划出一个弧形，稳稳地停在了关东煮的摊位前。

红色灯笼摇曳着，老板提着筷子愣在那里，似乎还没有回过神来。

骑手胡茬横生，举止粗豪，他跨着机车，一把扯下护目镜，轻佻地打了个招呼，"哟，长谷部君。"

审微微皱眉，只觉得骑手面容极为眼熟，可一时半会儿却又认不出来。

"日本号！"长谷部却叫出了来者的名字。他猛然站了起来，"你怎么是这幅模样？…这里是时政组的地盘，你在这里做什么！"

"长谷部君别那么激动嘛。"日本号下车。他身形高大，靴子重重地踏在了地上。"做什么？当然是找你把事情问个清楚。"他虽然对着长谷部说话，双眼却看向了长谷部斜后方探头张望的审。

审不禁一窒，躲开了他的目光，暗自心惊。

日本号…她怕是这段时间太沉迷与长谷部的日子，怎么会忘记了他。尽管他浑身上下找不出一丝与曾经相似的地方。一丝不苟的西装，不苟言笑的做派，在短短数年间变成现在这般模样。

审应与他甚为相熟。毕竟当年在黑田外宅，是这个男人代替腿脚不便的黑田大人，无数次将经历情事浑身脱力的她送往浴室。也是这个人，无数次听过了自己在黑田大人身体下承欢的呻吟和啜泣。还是这个人，因自己一时起兴的引诱，擅离职守，受到了黑田大人的责备。

这个几乎知道她所有的想要对长谷部隐瞒的事情的男人，自她离开黑田大人后数年未见，偏偏在今天出现在了她和长谷部的面前。

她不敢去想长谷部若是知道自己曾是黑田大人的情人会发生什么。会不会认为是自己和黑田大人联手算计了他？会不会认为自己就是离开黑田大人后自甘堕落将他视为替身？

只要日本号向长谷部透露一点，那么自己与长谷部的关系，可能就此到头了。

日本号挪开了盯着审的眼睛。

"怎么？标榜自己忠心耿耿的长谷部，有了新主子，就立马把旧主抛之脑后么？"

"现在最重要的是主上，从前的事情已经过去了。"长谷部冷冷地说。

"所以黑田大人的葬礼也可以不用参加咯。"

长谷部身形动了动。他飞速确认了主上一眼，怒视日本号："主上面前不要提起这种事情。"

日本号却挂着嘲讽的笑容，睥睨地看着他。

"啧…"长谷部暴躁地抓了抓头发，觉得不爽至极，下一刻却感觉衣袖被轻轻拽住。他侧头，只见审颇为忌惮地看着日本号。

长谷部稍微冷静了一点，他安抚地拍了拍审抓着他衣袖的手，然后重新回头看向了日本号。

"你跟我来。"

两人避开了人群，走到了无人的霓虹灯广告牌下，似乎要好好交流一番。审却有些心神不宁，端着啤酒猛喝一口。

老板从箱中又翻出了一听啤酒递给她。看她如坐针毡的样子，不禁开口道："这么在意的话，偷偷听听也不是什么坏事。"

审勉强笑了笑摇摇头："偷听下属的墙角，不应该是主上所为之事。"

"明明想听得不得了。"老板摇着头。

审只得苦笑。

老板说的没错，她是想听得不得了。好在她坐的位置顺风，耳朵又好，不用跟过去，竟然也能听见几句。

审无意识地听了起来。

耳边飘过了几句"长政大人"，"探视"。而后却似乎听见了自己的名字。随即长谷部似乎变得激动了起来。二人的说话声也越来越大。

审听着，神色渐渐凝重起来。

"…道上这么多实力雄厚的大家，偏生到这个女人这里…"

"…不过是依命行事…"

"哼，时政组为何发迹如此之快，你就没想过其中缘由么？"

"这与我无关。"

远远的飘来二人这样的对话，审是再也按耐不住了。

她陡然起身，想要冲上去打断两人，可转念一想这么做并不妥当。随即她一闭眼，当机立断，在老板的惊呼声中，手一挥，桌上啤酒瓶一斜，将半瓶啤酒全部撒到了自己的身上。

"哎呀！"

她的声音很大，足以惊动两人。果然片刻后两人转回。

日本号颇有深意地看了审一眼，似乎已经看透了她的把戏。他却没说什么，跨上机车，伴随着轰鸣消失在了夜色中。

"主上怎么怎么这么不小心。"长谷部脸色不好，却极力表现出温和的神色，掏出了手帕帮审擦拭身上浸湿处。"夜晚容易着凉，还是我送主上回去吧。"

审点点头。今夜难得清闲，本想多和长谷部转一会儿，现在看来是没有什么心情了。

付账了与老板道别，长谷部开车送审回家。

一路上似乎两人都不知怎么开口。

审心里藏着事情。长谷部也心神不定。最后，车开到了审的公寓楼下停车场。

审正开门准备下车，长谷部却叫了声"主上"，拉住了她的胳膊。

审知道他有话要说，重新坐好在副驾驶上，侧头看着他。

"刚才那是黑田组的旧人，主人可能不认识。"熄灭了发动机，长谷部在密闭的车内有些闷闷地开口。"他这样贸然来到，我欠主上一个解释。"

审的眼神动了动。她悬着的心放下了一些。

可即使如此，审依然觉得不安。日本号的到来的的确确让长谷部有所动摇。

过去陪伴黑田大人的日子对于审来说是难以磨灭的印记。将心比心，就算长谷部在自己面前从来没有提过黑田组，就算他碍于自己这个新主故意避开黑田大人的葬礼，饱受黑田大人恩惠的长谷部，在内心深处，想必也很难以将数年情谊抛之脑后。

"长政先生…是在市立监狱吧。"审开口，她看着长谷部有些惊讶的神情，尽量使自己说话声音平静一些。"抱歉，你们刚才说的话我不小心听到了一些。"

长谷部并没有生气，他只是有些无奈地看着审。"我也不是故意想隐瞒主上，只是担心主上会不开心。"

"所以你会依日本号的请求去看长政先生么？"

"当然不会。"长谷部立马开口。他的脸上却出现了一种复杂的神色。就像黑田大人葬礼前一晚，他请命去出去外地送货时的神色。

审沉默了一会儿，"长谷部，你还是去看长政先生吧。"

长谷部闻言，难以置信地看着审。

审解释道："长政大人毕竟是给了你恩惠之人。你若是真的想去，不必顾忌太多。"

微微皱起了眉头，长谷部似乎陷入了纠结中。他无意识地摩挲着方向盘，似乎拿不定主意。

审看着他的神情，忽然觉得心里有点空。她说这些话的确真心实意，并非试探。但说有那么些许违心也不为过。

瞬间她又像想到了什么，笑了笑，"其实吧，你去看长政大人也是让我安心。我在想，若有一天我不再是你的主上了，我也是希望你能来看我的…"

长谷部骤然扭头，眼中神色似乎有些恼怒。"主上！"

审倾身靠向长谷部，微笑地伸手帮他抚平了衣领的褶皱，却没有说什么话。

当她的手重新摸上了门锁，准备开门下车，下一刻却听安全锁"啪"地弹上。

"你这是做什么？"审皱眉，骤然回头。下一刻，双唇就被狠狠地堵住。

她向后靠去，后背却撞上了车门。男人的手撑着车窗和座椅后背，将她禁锢在狭窄的座椅上，粗暴地噬咬着她的唇瓣，丝毫没有怜惜之意。

审有些生气，她用力捶打了几下长谷部的胳膊，那个男人却完全不为所动。

审当然知道长谷部是对她那句话较了真，所以气急败坏。可是长谷部却不知道她的隐忧。从黑田大人赠刀，再到日本号出现的那一刻起，审已经暗自在心里做起了主从缘分结束的准备。只是没想到心里一乱，不小心说出了口。

这可弄砸了啊。审渐渐放弃了挣扎，任由他毫无技巧章法，发泄似的啃着自己的嘴唇。

黑田大人似乎太了解她的好恶。一个长谷部轻而易举地就可以将她吃得死死的。她本来就心软，对长谷部更甚。

审暗自叹了口气，伸手从长谷部手臂下环过，安抚地轻轻摩挲着他的后背，乘着他喘息的机会回吻他。

只是这次，她不知道为什么并没有像往常一样使用任何挑起情欲的技巧，只是单纯的亲吻。简单地触碰着嘴唇，不用卖力地舔舐，不用搅动刺激敏感的口腔。这样摒除了欲望的吻似乎更加纯粹。

长谷部如她所愿渐渐平静了下来。他的下巴靠着审的颈窝，一动不动地搂着她。审只能感觉到他呼出的温暖的气息。看着这个样子的长谷部，她忽然无心去想日本号的事情。若是事情真的走到那一步，那就只有珍惜眼下。

她扶摸着怀中男人冰冷的发丝，轻声道："今晚就不要走了吧。"

"嗯。"长谷部在她颈间闷闷地开口。

跟着审进了家门，男人的情绪仍然有些不佳。在她换下被啤酒打湿的衣物，准备好好洗个澡时，长谷部也一直缠着她亲吻，没有放过她的意思。

最后审无奈，把他拽进了浴室，让他脱去衣物，按在浴室的矮凳上，用洗发水在他的烟灰色头发上揉出了绵软的泡沫。他紧绷的肌肉这才放松了一些。

狭小的浴间在装进一个高大的男子后，显得得拥挤不堪。审赤身裸体站在长谷部背后，拿着莲蓬头冲洗着他的发丝和身体。手下人背脊宽阔，水流顺着肌肉线条汇聚流淌。见他时不时晃动着甩去头上的水滴，审忙微微侧身避开。她忽然觉得自己像是在洗刷一只大型犬。

就在审帮他洗净了泡沫，准备打发这个男人出去的时候，他却转过身来，握住了审的肩头，哼哼了一声："主上…"审这才注意到他的下体已经起了变化。

她无可奈何地皱眉，在长谷部期待的眼神下，伸手托起了他已经涨起的分身。

"怎么又立起来了，不是今天下午才做过么？"

长谷部看着她，双眼已被情欲濡湿，似乎略带不满地控诉，"明明是主上方才那样对我，我才变成了现在这个样子。"

"长谷部啊…"审叹息。她的指尖略略加重了力度，然后明显感觉到肉刃比方才更加涨硬了几分。就算她松开了手，男人的分身依然笔直如刀一般指着自己。看来就这样放任他自己是不可能了。

"那可说好了…只能一次…"审说着，微微分开了腿。

还未等审说完话，长谷部立马挤入了她的腿缝，手指轻车熟路地压上了她的花核开始揉动。

"今下午主上担心被药研他们发现，明明根本没有让我进到主上里面。"他有些不满地开口。"主上说一次就一次吧。不过这次我要射在主上的里面。"

"你！"审气恼，用手指敲他的脑门，"居然学会讨价还价了。"

长谷部却一把抓住了她的手指，向前逼近一步，将她推在了浴室光滑的墙面上。

"那主上分明不想让我去见长政先生，还说出那样违心的话。"

他说着正经之事，手指却在她的下体轻轻滑过穴口。

他一提到此事，审不禁浑身一紧。"是否违心，我说的都是实话。"靠着冰凉的墙面，她喃喃着，"长谷部都是知道的吧…"

"啊。我当然知道的。"他的手指进入了审的体内，缓缓地搅动起来。"所以我才生气啊。一脸无辜说出伤人'实话'的主上实在是太让人不爽了。"

见她沉默不语，思绪飘忽，长谷部不满地加大了动作，三指分开撑开她的花穴，并用拇指拨弄起了她的花核。他轻舔她的耳沿，伸舌将她的耳垂卷入口中，咬了一口，然后吐出。

审惊呼着，双腿死死地夹住了他的手。

"明明含着我的手指，却在想其他事情的主上也让人不爽呢。"长谷部说着。他好不容易抽回了手。手指湿淋淋的，不知是审体内的蜜液还是沐浴未干的水。

审担心他还要深纠，忙伸手去搂他的脖颈，用深吻堵住了他的嘴唇。

谁知长谷部顺势握着她的腰，趁她不备，竟然一下子将自己的肉刃捅进了她的身体。

那时的审并未完全湿润，生涩的疼痛和胀满让她几乎痛呼出声。她扭曲了五官，十指深陷面前男人肩上肌肉。

长谷部却完全不为所动，反而托起她的双腿，盘于自己的腰间，好让自己进入得更深。

"主上还真紧啊，"再也送不进分毫，长谷部微微眯起了眼，伸手触碰审身体下被撑得紧绷的唇瓣。"明明都帮主上扩张了一下，竟然还是这么吃力。"

"别…别说了。"审抱紧他的脖颈，夹紧双腿，勉力支撑自己身体的重量，身上不敢松懈分毫。好在她的身体早就熟悉了长谷部，仅仅是短暂地缩紧后，她的甬道似乎辨认出了入侵之物，终于放松了下去。

一感受到了松动迹象，长谷部便又乘机将自己送得更深，研磨一般缓缓地开始用肉刃搅动审的身体最深处，随后又加快了速度开始了抽插。一下一下，每一次都像要将审捅破一般，进出间，时不时地刺激着她已经悄然充血冒头的花蒂。

很快噬骨的麻酥之感从两人的结合处爬上了审的脑中。她不由得扶着长谷部坚实的肩头，似难以忍受一般，皱眉轻哼出声。她紧地靠着墙，随着长谷部的动作开始扭动起腰部，想要得到更多的快感。

长谷部一手撑着墙体，一手扣住了她的一只丰满的乳房，近乎粗暴地揉捏，让硬挺的乳尖在他的掌心滑动。

"主上想要以什么样的姿势去呢？嗯？"男人问着，将贴在墙上的她抱起，她整个身体的重量都压在了自己的腰间和欲望的中心。

到了这个时候，审却不愿意开口了。今天晚上她妥协了很多次。每一次，都压下了几分不快和担忧。事到如今，眼前这个人在她身上耀武扬威地撩拨着她，让她欲仙欲死。她心里忽然生出几分怨怼，于是挂在长谷部的脖子上卖力地扭动呻吟起来，用双腿死死地缠着他，用花穴紧紧绞着他的坚韧，用蜜液浇灌冲刷着，倾尽全力压榨着他的精华。

像是谁都不服谁，两人一直纠缠，从浴室到了卧室。从铺着松软地毯的地板，到舒适安逸的床上。从半挂在床沿，直到她被皮质手铐锁在了床头铁花。

长谷部喘息着，温柔地抚摸着她被勒住的手腕。"主上太厉害了…不这样绑着你，我怕是很快就要被你榨干了。"他刚刚才在她的身上发泄，分身有些疲软地躺在胯间。

审也去了许多次，精疲力尽，挺身想去亲吻长谷部，却被手铐扯住，只有伸着腿用脚心摩擦着跪在她面前男人的结实的胸口上挺立的乳珠。

她不经意地露出了腿间正在吐出涎液的红润妖冶的花唇。那里一片狼藉，两片已经唇瓣已经难以闭合，轻轻一动便有乳白色的汁液溢出，弄脏了床单。那是她努力了好半天才压榨来的体液。但她却觉得远远不够。

"长谷部…"她呻吟着，挺着身体，用湿润的眸子望着他，用脚尖轻轻拨弄面前男人的分身，让它再次变得硬挺起来。"还要…我还要你进来…"

"还不够么？主上还真是要了我的命啊。"长谷部虽然这么说着，脸上却满是贪婪的欲望。他握着自己的肉刃，再掌中滑动了几下。"不过，既然是主命的话…"

审的腿被他压成了一个羞耻的M形，他就着自己刚才射进液体，一路畅通地进到了审的体内，瞬间感觉到甬道像是捕食者的陷阱一般在他进入后迅速收紧，绞杀着他的分身。

"不管做多少次…主上的这里…都是这般让人…透不过气来。"他喘息着，大力在审的身体上抽动，垂下的卵蛋啪啪地拍打着她的下体。

随着长谷部臀部的来回运动，花穴咬住肉刃的位置被抽插得翻进翻出，红艳一片，审承受不了地拔高了呻吟，很快又泄了身。身上的男人依然不知疲累地在她的身上压榨着快感……

"主上还想要么？"

不知过了多久，在审意识有些模糊的时候，听见有人这么问。

她点头，下意识地分开了双腿，似乎在期待迎接着什么。

被抽插得麻木的下体被人狠狠地掐揉了一把，男人的声音再次响起。"主上这样贪心的样子，看来我只有稍微粗暴一点才能喂饱你呢。"

片刻后，审只感觉到一个冰凉的棒状物贴上了她的脸颊，然后坏心地拍打着她的嘴唇。

"那么，请主上把舌头伸出来，好好把这个舔湿吧。"

她如线提木偶一般依照声音所言，伸出舌尖触碰那个物体。那个物体也随着她动作移动，时而在唇边摩擦，时而戳进她的口腔转动，侵入她的喉头。她微呛，湿润了双眸。

待到完全湿润后，那个棒状物便急急离开了她来不急闭合而流出涎液的唇边，抵住了她的花穴口稍稍蹭了蹭。冰凉感让审瑟缩了一下。下一刻，她甬道立马被强行破开插入。

几乎没有任何喘息的机会，在到达位置后那根没有生命的按摩棒在她的花穴里开始翻动起来，肆意妄为。按摩棒分叉支出的位置也精准地压在了她的花核上，开始振动不休。

"抱歉啊主上，让我休息一会儿。就先让它满足你一下吧。"

伴随着审的呜咽，那个填满审下体的狰狞之物被猛然抽插了一下。谁知被堵住的蜜液决堤一般从穴口溢出，将床单弄得水迹斑斑。

"嗯啊…"下体被毫无怜悯地侵犯，审再也控制不住，身体开始抽搐起来。因激烈的刺激而泌出的泪水从无神的眼中滑落。

她感觉到有人躺到了她的身边，搂住了她的身体，感受她的颤抖，舔去她的泪水，亲吻她呻吟不断的嘴唇。

她的身体泛起了潮红，缺氧一般仰着脖子，意识即将消失。那个无生命的物体在她的身体里机械地反复振动，带给她空虚无比的快感。她挣扎地想要反抗，却被卷入了更大的快慰之中。

她不知道去了多少次，刚开始的约定仿佛是个笑话。

到最后，她不知道自己是睡过去还是晕过去了。只记得最后一次，有人解开了禁锢着她的手铐，拔出她身体里颤动不休的无生命棒状物扔在了一边，抱着她坐在了自己的怀中，炽热的肉刃深深地插入了她的身体。

那些动作如此熟悉，审不记得自己是否喃喃出声。

"黑田先生…"


	6. 第四章（下）（BE结局，车，恶心变态预警）

BG向，含车。目前是BE结局，HE预定。长谷部主场。

BE结局女攻非常非常鬼畜。一点都不甜，心态不好慎入慎入慎入。

OOC注意。日本号特别OOC。

* * *

旧车库空间宽阔。地面机油痕迹斑斑点点，停放着众多机车，旁边工作台上散落着扳手起子还有其他不知名的工具。

车库里面的人不少，几乎都是青壮年。要么几个人相互推攘打闹，要么在认真地保养着机车。

当审被几个小弟领到了日本号的面前。他手下的那些打手暴走族小混混们立刻围了上来，毫不掩饰地盯着她丰满的胸部和挺翘的臀部。

正在擦拭着自己机车的日本号从车后站起身来，只见他的连体机械服脱在腰间，只着白色的背心，露出肩膀胳膊上虬结的肌肉。

在看清来着之后，日本号哼地笑了一声，低粗的声音慢条斯理地开口："怎么审小姐记起我来了。"他用抹布擦了手，然后丢到了一边。

"你确实变了不少，但是还不到认不出的程度。"审冷静地开口。

日本号看着她，又哼了一声。

"一个人来的？胆子倒是不小。"随即，他像想起来了什么，用食指敲了敲脑袋。"啊…我倒是忘记了，只身一人去找男人是你的特长啊。"

审周围一堆高壮的不怀好意的男人爆发出一阵哄笑，掺杂着一些下流的嘘声。她微微皱起眉，却并没有退缩。

倒是日本号"啧"了一声，抬手比了个动作，驱散了围观的手下们。

"所以你这回来是做什么？"待到人群散去后，他问道。

"长谷部已经按你请求去见长政大人了。"

面前男人闻言，微微挑起了眉，"是你放他去的？"

审点头。

"他倒是听你的话。"日本号的目光落到了审的领口。

那里的欢爱痕迹本被丝巾所以掩盖，却因为审的一路匆匆不小心露了出来。

她注意到了日本号的视线，不着痕迹地重新整理了一下领口。

日本号挪开了目光，脸上出现了不满和轻蔑的神色。"我倒是奇怪了。你不过是靠着男人才到了今天这个位置。明明是离了男人便活不了的女人，怎么能和孝高大人长政大人相较。"

审轻声道，"我现在这个样子，不是拜你尊敬的黑田孝高大人所赐么？"她扬眉，"再说你，对黑田家忠心耿耿的日本号，难道就没有一次觊觎过你的主上的女人么？"

日本号闻言，脸上的肌肉猛然抖动了一下，很快地又掩饰了下去。

曾有一次，在那座绿植丛生的黑田外宅里，本该代替腿脚不便的黑田大人将欢好后脱力的审送往浴室的日本号，却乘着这个机会在黑田大人看不到的地方悄悄地将自己的手指探入了自己主上的情人的身体内。那时的他似乎魔怔了一般忘情地感受着少女花穴吮吸着自己手指的快感，仿佛要用自己骨节粗壮的手指，代替胯下的枪刃，捅穿女子娇嫩的花心。

审被身形高大的日本号用浴巾堵住了嘴，按在了浴室的地板上侵犯。她被当时还是平日衣冠楚楚，礼仪周全的执事日本号这样的举动吓得不轻。

好在这样的事情仅仅只有一次。回过神来的日本号对自己的举动震惊不已。他羞愧难当不知所措地跪坐在浴室地板上。而不愿意看到黑田大人在时政组送上门来的情妇和得力下属之间作出选择的审则决定将这件事隐瞒下来。从此这件事情似乎变成了日本号的心病，导致他每次看到审都会想起自己曾经对黑田大人有过不忠之举。

"我这次来不是和你吵架的。"审叹息。"而是有事想要拜托你。"

见审态度软了下来，日本号深深地看了审一眼，然后一屁股坐到了沙发上，说话声音也柔和了许多："我知道你来的目的是什么。从前的那些事情，我也没兴趣再提。至于长谷部…我也是受人所托，只要他去见了长政先生我也没有什么可以抱怨的。"

审抿起嘴："多谢。"

日本号摆摆手，"有些事情也是我对不起你。过去了的事情都过去了。"他伸手去拿桌上摆放的酒杯，"要是你愿意的话可以来一杯。"

"呃，你不会酒后驾车吧？"

"当然不会了！"

两人交谈了差不多过了半个小时。在审准备离去的时候，出来相送的日本号叫住了她。

他的大手插进裤子口袋里，有些踌躇地问她。

"我说你，是不是真心喜欢上了长谷部？"

审看着日本号的眼睛，却没有回答。

日本号心里却有了答案。

"长谷部君啊，"他感叹了一声，"他这种人，不管是谁，只要是他的主上就会是百依百顺的完美下属的态度。不过我可也要提醒你，这样的人眼里揉不得沙子，容不得你对他有丝毫背叛和欺瞒。你…好自为之。"

审点点头，"谢谢你提醒。"

说罢，她转身上了出租车，并没有将此事放在心上。

* * *

回程的车在路上急驶，审看着窗外飞驰而去的风景，心情开朗了一些。

自己做过黑田大人情人，这件事就只有父亲大人，光忠，一期，黑田夫人还有日本号知道。父亲大人没理由向别人透露这样的事情。黑田夫人因为丈夫的颜面也会三缄其口。光忠和一期没有自己的命令绝对不会说出去。如今日本号这里也封了口。

这样，无论是长谷部还是别人，都是再也无从知晓此事了。

她忽然有些感慨。从懵懂的少女到如今地位稳固的分家之主，这么长时间了，终于下决心有了个决断。自己的心里却五味杂陈。

黑田大人...审默默地念着，像是在心里送走这位深刻她心里的年长者。她叹了口气，目光渐渐坚定起来。

从今往后，过去的事情都与她再无瓜葛。未来的事情有长谷部和她一起。

审翻开了自己的手帐，确认着自己的行程安排。前几天她就打算好了要亲自下厨。

从前养母时政夫人还在世时，她就帮着时政夫人准备一同长大的一群孩子们的便当。后来到了国中时期，养母去世，从此大家就一直在学校小卖部随便对付。到了黑田大人那里，自己也只做过甜品点心这些零食。

说起来，只为一个人认真准备一餐还是第一次。审有些兴奋。

今天早上长谷部出门去探视长政先生的时候，她就叮嘱过有些期待、却又为了照顾自己的情绪装作不情不愿的长谷部，在他探视完毕后就到她家里来。

到时候，一进门看见主上亲手做的一桌料理的长谷部一定会激动得说不出话来…

脑补起长谷部的表情，审在心底痴痴地笑了起来。

她仔细回忆，平时长谷部到她家来似乎只有不断地同自己交合，相互满足着肉欲，说着让人面红耳赤的情话。除此之外好像并没有怎么做过其他的事情吧。

不过这个似乎是自己的问题，总是不自觉地受到长谷部的不经意撩拨。

比如他站在自己身边时，肩膀宽阔却不过分厚实，身体的线条在腰间收成一个漂亮的倒三角。

比如他端坐的时候，熨烫工整的西裤贴上了肌肉暗藏的笔直长腿。

比如他脱去外套，解开领口扣子时不经意露出突兀锁骨。

比如他脱下手套后十指修长骨节分明。触摸自己脸颊时，却有些粗砺。

比如他烟灰色柔软冰凉的发丝，比如他紫藤色的双眸…

最后审忍不住伸手从背后拥他，隔着衣服亲吻他宽阔的后脊，然后总被轻松会意的长谷部抱上床或者直接放倒在地板桌面上抵死缠绵。

思及此处，审面红耳赤…

虽然这样没什么不好，但是还是会想要做一些普通情侣会做的其他事情。

不过话又说回来，普通情侣会做的是什么呢？

亲手料理，游乐园，温泉旅游，花火大会？

那些曾经和她无缘的事情，如今变得越来越实在起来。亲手料理便是一个开始。

时间过去的很快。审做好了一桌料理，刚好到了晚饭的时间。不过长谷部还没有来。

审拨通了他的手机想要询问一下，手机却一直没有人接。

她觉得有些奇怪，不过并没有放在心里：或许他没有听见手机的声音吧。

时间又过了半个小时，当审变得坐立不安的时候，门铃终于响了起来。

"长谷部，怎么这么晚才来啊。"审虽然口中有些埋怨，却依然兴冲冲地推拉着脸色有些阴沉的长谷部进了家门。"先去洗手吧，我准备了晚餐哦。"

她见长谷部依然身着外套，便伸手想去帮他脱下来。

长谷部却微微侧身躲开了审，低低说了声，"我来。"

看到他这样的态度，审心里有些疑虑，猜他是见了旧主狱中落魄所以有些失落。于是她就没放在心里，只是稍稍收敛了兴奋的心情，打算好好安慰一下长谷部。

她做了不少吃的。主要是和食为主。烤箱中保温的味增汤、烤金枪鱼还有酒蒸蛤蜊被端上了桌。再配上盛着鲜红肥美的大虾，白嫩的竹笋还有黑褐色的香菇的水蒸蛋。土豆泥沙拉被挤成了一个一个圆球，点缀着酱汁和雕成了心型的胡萝卜片。料理虽然家常，但是摆盘精致，花了不少功夫。

审想着长谷部似乎情绪有些低落，临时决定还是把降好了温香槟换成了普通的烧酒。

如此一来便完美了。

她满心期待地看着长谷部坐上了桌。

那个男人看着满桌的佳肴，似乎有些勉强地笑了笑了："主上幸苦了。"随后他拿起筷子，"我开吃了。"

没有激动，没有感谢，也没有任何其他多余的反应，就像是随便说说的客套话。甚至连客套话都算不上，只是没走心的条件反射。

长谷部冷淡的反应完全出乎自己的意料，审有些失落地抿起了嘴，她明显感觉到了长谷部不太对劲。

一时间，尴尬的沉默蔓延开来，只听得到两人默默吃着食物的声音。

审咬着筷子，只觉得精心准备的料理顿时索然无味起来。她有些不甘心，再次打起了精神，笑着打破了沉默，"这些都是我做的呢，长谷部觉得好吃么？"

"主上幸苦了。"长谷部扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个很难称之为笑的表情，重复了一遍刚才的话。

审眨了眨眼，收敛了脸上堆起的笑容。

过了一会儿，她还是小心地试探道："长政大人还好吧。"

"嗯，还好。"

"那你就不要太过担心了，他要是表现得好的话，过些年就出来了。"审尽量语气轻松道。

长谷部没有说话，默默地吃完了桌上的饭菜，倒的酒也一口未饮，几乎可以说是冷淡地说了一句，"多谢款待。"

见他这个反常的样子，审终于忍不住问出了口："到底怎么了？发生了什么事么？长谷部是哪里不舒服么？还是不喜欢吃这些东西。"

长谷部愣了一下，"不，主上的料理很好…"他脸色忽然出现了一种复杂的神情，躲避了审的目光。

"是长政大人跟你说了什么么？"审问道。"若是有什么难办的事情，我会帮你的。"她温和地笑了笑，伸手去揉长谷部的头发。"毕竟我是你的主上嘛。"

长谷部的脸色瞬间冷了下来，躲开了审伸向自己的手。

审尴尬地停住了动作。

下一刻，却听长谷部道，"长政大人告诉我，孝高大人留给了我一处宅院。"

"这是好事啊。"长谷部突然提起这样的事，审有些摸不着头脑。

"主上跟我一起去看看吧。"长谷部的声音听不出任何情绪。

* * *

外面的天色已经完全黑了下来。审坐在车里看着驶过的熟悉而又陌生的街道，越发地心惊。

黑田外宅。自己已经有多年没有步涉此处。今天却以这样的方式来到。

难道说，长政大人知晓她与黑田大人的秘事，然后告诉了长谷部？

不，这应该不可能。沉迷和调教比自己儿子年龄还小的女子肉体，这样的事情，黑田大人绝不会告诉自己的家人。

审满心忐忑走上了熟悉的回廊。这座建筑物并未破败，在黑田家没落后，似乎也有人时常来打扫。院内绿植盆栽变黄的叶片在昏暗的灯光下隐隐烁烁。就像从前无数次，她孤身来到此处，日本号就站在回廊的尽头沉默地看着她。黑田大人则在自己的书房内忙忙碌碌。

她曾在这个位置逗过无意中闯入的野猫。曾经在那里扶着黑田大人赏着雪景。也曾经裸身在冰冷的地面，被拥着，被搂着，以各种羞耻的姿势被那位年长的男人来回抽插。

回忆与现实交织一片，审却强行装作第一次来的样子，声音有些颤抖："这…就是黑田大人留给你的宅院么？看起来很不错。"

长谷部一言不发地看了审一眼。他默默地拐向了灯光幽微的回廊的深处，戴着白色手套的手指，轻轻拉开了一间屋子贴着米白和纸的木门。

"主上。"他的上半张脸隐在了灯光的阴影里，看不出任何表情。

审如魔怔一般一步一步走近，似足下有千斤。

那间私密的屋子，那间她无比熟悉的屋子，那间隐藏着背德和爱欲的屋子。地板上满了松软的地毯，正中间摆放着铁花的大床，床边矗立的小书架，上面分门别类摆放着的涉及了各个领域的书籍…

屋中的一切在自己离去后多年竟然没有丝毫变动，和她的卧室就是生在不同空间的孪生手足，无一处不相同。

审抓着门框，身体不由自主地开始颤抖起来。

身后的男人扶住了她的腰，低头靠向了她的耳边，声音轻柔而危险："主上，没有什么要解释的么？"

"我…"

"你与黑田大人…"他顿了顿，手无意识地收紧了她的腰，像是难以开口，"你是否与黑田大人有染？"

"没…"

下一刻她的身体被强行扳了过来，"到了这份上，主上还想要欺骗我么！"他抓着审的下巴迫使她看着屋中一切。"你自己看！这床！这书架！还有这熏香！和你家如出一辙！"

"长谷部…"审挣奋力脱了他的手，却一个踉跄跌进了那间屋子。"那都是很久之前的事情了…"她慌忙解释。

闻言，眼前的男人脸色陡然一变，"果然如此…那天你在我怀里叫了黑田大人名字我还以为自己听错了。"像是什么不可名状之物在他心里碎掉了，他怔怔地看着审，然后呵呵地笑出了声。笑声怪异而悲怆，像是被逼入了绝境，掩不住自己的情绪。

"长谷部…"见他的头耷拉下来微微颤动，审担心地伸手想去扶他的肩膀，却被他甩了开来。

"我算什么？"他喃喃着，"我算什么？是你们二人的玩物么？"

"当然不是…"审难受地看着他，却无从安慰。"长谷部是我最重要的…怎么会是玩物？"

谁知长谷部却猛然抬起头看着她，平日温和晶亮的紫藤色眸子里竟然浮现出了点点可怕的恨意："我遵从黑田大人之意认你为主上。你怎么能视我为他人替身，将我玩弄于此！"

"我没有！我与黑田大人的事与你没有半分关系啊！"审皱眉，急急分辨道。

"黑田大人…"长谷部闻言，淡淡的厌恶爬上了他的俊秀的脸庞，"你既然与黑田大人有染，明知我是黑田大人的旧属，为何还要对我百般引诱？日本号说的没错，你分明是品行不端，沉迷肉欲无法自拔。"

此言一出，审顿时愣在了那里，"长谷部…"她不敢相信自己的耳朵。看着眼前陌生的男子，审嘴唇哆嗦几乎说不出话来。

"百般引诱，沉迷肉欲，品行不端…"她一个字一个字念出自己在意之人加于她身上的侮辱词语，轻声问道，"你…就是这样看我的？"

长谷部没有说话。

审怔怔地看着他，一心只希望他能否认。他却阴着脸一言不发。

被他陌生的眼神刺伤，审心中钝痛。自己曾经那么开心，只因为这个男人认她为主。她被他的喜怒哀乐触动情绪。因为爱恋而将他吞入自己的身体之中。她的心思，她本以为长谷部都懂得。事到如今，却告诉她这一切不过是长谷部作为忠心下属对自己的迎合。

而她自己的所做的一切，就因为自己曾是黑田大人的情人，而在长谷部看来不过是沉迷肉欲令人不齿。

黑田大人…黑田大人…思及此处，审陡然睁大了双眼。

那一刻，她好像明白了什么，脚下站立不稳，扶住了那个放满书籍的小书架，颤抖不已。书架上，《痴人之爱》《春琴抄》混在满是政史的书籍之中其中，竟然如此刺眼。

入组，赠刀，赠宅。每一步都是算得分毫不差。

那个人就算去世，也依然将她玩弄于鼓掌之间，控制着她的心绪。让她扭曲，让她痛苦，让她永远记得她这一切都是他给予的。

她终于意识到了那位年长之人儒雅外表下隐藏着何等的疯狂。

多年前的拜别，她以为是结束，没想到竟然是开始。

审呵呵地笑出了声。一时间，她突然很恨黑田大人，恨他对自己了如指掌。

而长谷部呢？那个男人即便明知黑田大人的利用，却依然成为了他的帮凶，狠狠羞辱了她。仿佛她为他所做的一切一文不值。

* * *

 _ **（BE, FE分歧处）**_

"主上…"听着审明显不正常的笑声，长谷部的神色似乎松动了一些。他的身体微动，似乎是下意识地想去扶她。

却见审避了开来，深深地望着长谷部，用手撩了撩长发，整理着容颜，脸上的微笑透着疯狂，却无比怀念般地温言细语。

"黑田大人啊，实在是一位很优秀的老师呢。"

她端庄地立在那间与黑田大人无数次交合欢爱的屋子的中央，微昂起修长的脖颈。她的手指却摸了自己贝母制成的精巧衣扣，在一脸震惊的长谷部面前一粒一粒地解开，"我以前不知道不知道的事情，他都很耐心地告诉我了呢。"

审推开自己白色蕾丝勾成织而成点点缕空的文胸。那本是自己想给长谷部的惊喜，如今却以这样的方式展现给了对方。

她的手指轻轻捏起自己的胸口那点红艳，口中说着如淫毒一般的话语："黑田大人很喜欢吃这里，想用嘴吮出乳汁一般拼命地吸呢。啊，对了…"审像是想到了什么，扬起眉含笑道："长谷部也喜欢吸这里。"

"够了…"男人声线颤抖。

"还有这里，"审充耳不闻。她拉开了裙子的拉链，灰色厚实的羊毛织物滑落在地，露出了配套文胸的蕾丝吊带袜撑。白色内裤在浑圆却不失修长的腿根封住了她的密处。她用手指轻柔将其拨开。

"黑田大人很喜欢往这里放东西呢，手指，舌头，跳蛋，阳物，按摩棒，你能想到的东西，我都乖乖地吞下去过呢。"

她像是自豪一般开心地笑着。

"要是我不听话的话，他就会把我绑在床上，用软鞭和按摩棒一直调教不休，直到我求他住手。不是因为疼痛哦，是因为我真的很想要他狠狠地进到我的身体里来疼爱我…"

"别说了…"

"长谷部知道我最喜欢什么么？我最喜欢被黑田大人抱坐着捅穿呢。他的那里，一下子就会送到我的子宫口，涨得我说不出话来。"审看着长谷部，得意地说出了最残忍的话语，"啊，这个动作也是长谷部最喜欢的呢。每次被完全吞进去，你的肩膀都会舒服得抖个不停。黑田大人若是在天有灵，知道你是这样忠诚于他，一定会无比开心。你说是吧？哈哈哈。"她笑的花枝乱颤，疯狂地身体抽动着，背脊弯曲歪斜，似乎快要站不住背过气去。

下一刻她喉咙却一梗，发出了锉耳的咯咯声。

长谷部的手指卡住了她的脖子，双目赤红，近乎疯魔。"别说了别说了别说了…"

审挣扎着，手紧紧扣着长谷部手腕，泪水从窒息而涨红的脸上滑落。她唇边却依然挂着扭曲的笑容。耳边心跳如鼓，因缺氧意识几乎消失，她艰难地抬起手指温柔地划过长谷部的脸颊，从恶狠狠地掐住自己脖颈的指缝间，蹦出几个字，"你…一生都是我的人…"

长谷部紫藤色的眸子陡然清明。他如遭雷击一般松开了手，踉跄地退后了两步，看着审捂着自己的脖颈咳喘着，因疼痛晕悬而逶地，脸上依然挂着恶魔一般的笑容。他难以置信地缓缓地跪下…

* * *

时间不知过去了多久。

黑田外宅那个精巧的庭院里的盆栽的树叶落了又生，绿了又黄。

那里住着的有着烟灰色头发紫藤色双眸的英俊青年从不被允许踏出宅院一步。

他平日读书，逗猫，无聊地走过回廊，更多的时间是呆坐地望着门外，等着自己的主人。

几乎是每个夜晚，他的主人都来看他。

他看着天色估计着时间，毕恭毕敬地正坐在廊下等待着。只为了在主人到来的时候，跪着褪下她的高跟鞋，用手指轻轻按摩着她秀美的脚掌和脚背。

"今天还乖么？"

他的主人用手揉着他的头发，刮了刮他的鼻尖。

他顺从地抬起头，方便主人帮他调整脖子佩戴的皮质项圈。

"长谷部。"他的主人今天似乎心情舒畅，蹲下身子搂抱了他一下。她的手探入他深紫色正绢着物的下摆，准确地握住了他毛发之中已经半挺立的分身，仔细地确认那里的情况。

"啊，仅仅揉揉脚就能让你立起来么？真是淫乱的公犬呢。"审笑着。她的手上下套弄着，让长谷部不由地轻哼出声。

"不许叫，不许再发出这样下贱的声音。"

长谷部立刻咬着嘴唇，艰难地收了声。

"乖孩子。"审满意地点头，放开了他的分身，起身向回廊深处那间私密屋子走去。"来吧，晚餐的时间到了。"她勾起嘴角。

曾经属于黑田大人的铁花床榻，如今已是她的淫乱的爱巢。审倚着靠枕瘫坐着，让面容俊秀的正男人跪在她身下，扶着她的大腿，伸着舌贪婪地舔弄着她湿润的花心。

那里红肿不堪，两片花唇难以闭合，明显已经在早些时候被粗暴地使用过。

男人用自己的嘴唇轻吻着主人饱受折磨的穴口，用舌尖刺激，用牙齿噬咬充血的花核，千方百计地榨取着甘美的汁液。

审喘息着，低头看烟灰色发丝的头颅在腿间顶拱着，怜爱地伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，"今天主人还给你准备了特别的饲料哦。长谷部要好好地把它吸出来才能吃到呢。"

"是…主人…"男人忙于工作，口齿不清。

很快，白色的汁液从花穴中缓缓溢出，那分明是其他男人留在年轻女子体内的种子。长谷部却毫无反应，在主人的注视下伸舌将其卷入口中。

"好吃么？"主人含笑问道。"男人的精液味道都差不多，长谷部可能尝不出是谁留在里面的吧。"

男人饥渴地吮吸着，充耳不闻。

审却并不在意，她抓着长谷部的头发，发出了享受的呻吟，自顾自地说着，"唔…还是告诉你吧，这一发是光忠的…他很厉害，射了好多在里面…你要是不全部吸出来，我可能要怀上他的孩子了呢…这样的事长谷部不想看到吧。"

"主人…"身下人一窒，随即更加卖力，舔得审下体黏腻的水声不断。涌出的花液混着精液让他唇边一片泥泞。

"啊，真的是只贪吃的公犬。"她的红唇中吐出恶语鞭笞着男人，恶狠狠地合上腿夹住他的头颅，大腿内侧摩擦着他的耳朵，"羞耻心这样的东西，早就丢开了吧。"

"主人…主人…"那个男人在他腿间呻吟。舌尖进进出出，很快地就将那碍眼的乳白液体尽数清理干净。

"好了…好了…够了…"审只感觉到自己的花核再次被咬住轻舔，她的甬道开始轻微地收缩，她忙挣扎地挪开身体，用脚尖抵住男人宽阔的肩膀将他蹬开。

"快坐好，"她命令道，"自己把东西拿出来。"

"是，主人。"男人快速盘腿而坐，撩开了自己着物的下摆，将自己胯下一物暴露在柔和的灯光下。那里早已在深褐的毛发中挺直伫立，他却不敢自行安抚。

"请主人疼爱。"他抬头仰望着年轻女子，哼着她教导的话语。

主人二话不说，抓着他的项圈，已被扩张的花穴一口将他整个吞入了体内。重新被填充的快感和毛发的刺激，让已经在高潮徘徊的她瞬间扭曲着脸丢了身。感觉到阳物被一缩一缩地按摩着，男人连忙扶着她的腰，轻轻地晃动起伏，用自己的下体摩擦着她的花唇，帮她延长着快感。

"长谷部…真好…"她像是骑马一般扯着男人的项圈呻吟着，开始扭动自己腰，配合着男人猴急开始耸动的臀部。"没有日历过了一天又一天，你可能还不知道吧。今天又到了黑田大人的忌日呢。"说着，她的下体狠狠地缩紧绞住了男人的阳物，让他丧失了思考的能力。

"嗯啊…"他喘息着，得不到满足一般，用肉刃在女子体内茫然探索进出。"主人…"他抱住她的后背，埋首于她的肩窝，疯狂地呼吸着她的体香。

"嗯？这样的事情也顾不上了么？"那个般若一般的女子鬼魅一般地舔䑛着他的耳沿，桀桀地笑出声，"真是只乖狗啊。那今晚上特别奖励你可以全部射进来…"

男人"嗷"地怪叫了一声，仿佛解开了禁锢一般，再不顾及女子的感受，将她压于身下，抬高了双腿，狠命地蹂躏起她红肿充血的花穴…

* * *

"差不多…可以放过他了吧。"

看着形销骨立，眼神空洞的长谷部，第一次来到黑田外宅的光忠皱眉闷声开口。

审摇头，"家犬是离不开主人的。"

她缓步上前，向正坐在角落里那个男人伸出手。那个男人立马跪着爬了过来，用舌头舔过她的手指。她蹲了下来，无比怜爱地轻拂着他深陷下去的脸庞，深吻着他苍白的双唇。

"你的任务就是好好地喂好他。你看他多可怜…"审搂住长谷部，转头回望光忠，乞求一般道："请帮我把他养胖一点吧。"

（BE完）


	7. 第四章（下）（FE结局，无车，天雷滚滚）

BG向，没车。目前是天雷滚滚来的Fantasy End结局，Normal end预定。长谷部主场。

OOC注意。日本号特别OOC。

* * *

旧车库空间宽阔。地面机油痕迹斑斑点点，停放着众多机车，旁边工作台上散落着扳手起子还有其他不知名的工具。

车库里面的人不少，几乎都是青壮年。要么几个人相互推攘打闹，要么在认真地保养着机车。

当审被几个小弟领到了日本号的面前。他手下的那些打手暴走族小混混们立刻围了上来，毫不掩饰地盯着她丰满的胸部和挺翘的臀部。

正在擦拭着自己机车的日本号从车后站起身来，只见他的连体机械服脱在腰间，只着白色的背心，露出肩膀胳膊上虬结的肌肉。

在看清来着之后，日本号哼地笑了一声，低粗的声音慢条斯理地开口："怎么审小姐记起我来了。"他用抹布擦了手，然后丢到了一边。

"你确实变了不少，但是还不到认不出的程度。"审冷静地开口。

日本号看着她，又哼了一声。

"一个人来的？胆子倒是不小。"随即，他像想起来了什么，用食指敲了敲脑袋。"啊…我倒是忘记了，只身一人去找男人是你的特长啊。"

审周围一堆高壮的不怀好意的男人爆发出一阵哄笑，掺杂着一些下流的嘘声。她微微皱起眉，却并没有退缩。

倒是日本号"啧"了一声，抬手比了个动作，驱散了围观的手下们。

"所以你这回来是做什么？"待到人群散去后，他问道。

"长谷部已经按你请求去见长政大人了。"

面前男人闻言，微微挑起了眉，"是你放他去的？"

审点头。

"他倒是听你的话。"日本号的目光落到了审的领口。

那里的欢爱痕迹本被丝巾所以掩盖，却因为审的一路匆匆不小心露了出来。

她注意到了日本号的视线，不着痕迹地重新整理了一下领口。

日本号挪开了目光，脸上出现了不满和轻蔑的神色。"我倒是奇怪了。你不过是靠着男人才到了今天这个位置。明明是离了男人便活不了的女人，怎么能和孝高大人长政大人相较。"

审轻声道，"我现在这个样子，不是拜你尊敬的黑田孝高大人所赐么？"她扬眉，"再说你，对黑田家忠心耿耿的日本号，难道就没有一次觊觎过你的主上的女人么？"

日本号闻言，脸上的肌肉猛然抖动了一下，很快地又掩饰了下去。

曾有一次，在那座绿植丛生的黑田外宅里，本该代替腿脚不便的黑田大人将欢好后脱力的审送往浴室的日本号，却乘着这个机会在黑田大人看不到的地方悄悄地将自己的手指探入了自己主上的情人的身体内。那时的他似乎魔怔了一般忘情地感受着少女花穴吮吸着自己手指的快感，仿佛要用自己骨节粗壮的手指，代替胯下的枪刃，捅穿女子娇嫩的花心。

审被身形高大的日本号用浴巾堵住了嘴，按在了浴室的地板上侵犯。她被当时还是平日衣冠楚楚，礼仪周全的执事日本号这样的举动吓得不轻。

好在这样的事情仅仅只有一次。回过神来的日本号对自己的举动震惊不已。他羞愧难当不知所措地跪坐在浴室地板上。而不愿意看到黑田大人在时政组送上门来的情妇和得力下属之间作出选择的审则决定将这件事隐瞒下来。从此这件事情似乎变成了日本号的心病，导致他每次看到审都会想起自己曾经对黑田大人有过不忠之举。

"我这次来不是和你吵架的。"审叹息。"而是有事想要拜托你。"

见审态度软了下来，日本号深深地看了审一眼，然后一屁股坐到了沙发上，说话声音也柔和了许多："我知道你来的目的是什么。从前的那些事情，我也没兴趣再提。至于长谷部…我也是受人所托，只要他去见了长政先生我也没有什么可以抱怨的。"

审抿起嘴："多谢。"

日本号摆摆手，"有些事情也是我对不起你。过去了的事情都过去了。"他伸手去拿桌上摆放的酒杯，"要是你愿意的话可以来一杯。"

"呃，你不会酒后驾车吧？"

"当然不会了！"

两人交谈了差不多过了半个小时。在审准备离去的时候，出来相送的日本号叫住了她。

他的大手插进裤子口袋里，有些踌躇地问她。

"我说你，是不是真心喜欢上了长谷部？"

审看着日本号的眼睛，却没有回答。

日本号心里却有了答案。

"长谷部君啊，"他感叹了一声，"他这种人，不管是谁，只要是他的主上就会是百依百顺的完美下属的态度。不过我可也要提醒你，这样的人眼里揉不得沙子，容不得你对他有丝毫背叛和欺瞒。你…好自为之。"

审点点头，"谢谢你提醒。"

说罢，她转身上了出租车，并没有将此事放在心上。

* * *

回程的车在路上急驶，审看着窗外飞驰而去的风景，心情开朗了一些。

自己做过黑田大人情人，这件事就只有父亲大人，光忠，一期，黑田夫人还有日本号知道。父亲大人没理由向别人透露这样的事情。黑田夫人因为丈夫的颜面也会三缄其口。光忠和一期没有自己的命令绝对不会说出去。如今日本号这里也封了口。

这样，无论是长谷部还是别人，都是再也无从知晓此事了。

她忽然有些感慨。从懵懂的少女到如今地位稳固的分家之主，这么长时间了，终于下决心有了个决断。自己的心里却五味杂陈。

黑田大人...审默默地念着，像是在心里送走这位深刻她心里的年长者。她叹了口气，目光渐渐坚定起来。

从今往后，过去的事情都与她再无瓜葛。未来的事情有长谷部和她一起。

审翻开了自己的手帐，确认着自己的行程安排。前几天她就打算好了要亲自下厨。

从前养母时政夫人还在世时，她就帮着时政夫人准备一同长大的一群孩子们的便当。后来到了国中时期，养母去世，从此大家就一直在学校小卖部随便对付。到了黑田大人那里，自己也只做过甜品点心这些零食。

说起来，只为一个人认真准备一餐还是第一次。审有些兴奋。

今天早上长谷部出门去探视长政先生的时候，她就叮嘱过有些期待、却又为了照顾自己的情绪装作不情不愿的长谷部，在他探视完毕后就到她家里来。

到时候，一进门看见主上亲手做的一桌料理的长谷部一定会激动得说不出话来…

脑补起长谷部的表情，审在心底痴痴地笑了起来。

她仔细回忆，平时长谷部到她家来似乎只有不断地同自己交合，相互满足着肉欲，说着让人面红耳赤的情话。除此之外好像并没有怎么做过其他的事情吧。

不过这个似乎是自己的问题，总是不自觉地受到长谷部的不经意撩拨。

比如他站在自己身边时，肩膀宽阔却不过分厚实，身体的线条在腰间收成一个漂亮的倒三角。

比如他端坐的时候，熨烫工整的西裤贴上了肌肉暗藏的笔直长腿。

比如他脱去外套，解开领口扣子时不经意露出突兀锁骨。

比如他脱下手套后十指修长骨节分明。触摸自己脸颊时，却有些粗砺。

比如他烟灰色柔软冰凉的发丝，比如他紫藤色的双眸…

最后审忍不住伸手从背后拥他，隔着衣服亲吻他宽阔的后脊，然后总被轻松会意的长谷部抱上床或者直接放倒在地板桌面上抵死缠绵。

思及此处，审面红耳赤…

虽然这样没什么不好，但是还是会想要做一些普通情侣会做的其他事情。

不过话又说回来，普通情侣会做的是什么呢？

亲手料理，游乐园，温泉旅游，花火大会？

那些曾经和她无缘的事情，如今变得越来越实在起来。亲手料理便是一个开始。

时间过去的很快。审做好了一桌料理，刚好到了晚饭的时间。不过长谷部还没有来。

审拨通了他的手机想要询问一下，手机却一直没有人接。

她觉得有些奇怪，不过并没有放在心里：或许他没有听见手机的声音吧。

时间又过了半个小时，当审变得坐立不安的时候，门铃终于响了起来。

"长谷部，怎么这么晚才来啊。"审虽然口中有些埋怨，却依然兴冲冲地推拉着脸色有些阴沉的长谷部进了家门。"先去洗手吧，我准备了晚餐哦。"

她见长谷部依然身着外套，便伸手想去帮他脱下来。

长谷部却微微侧身躲开了审，低低说了声，"我来。"

看到他这样的态度，审心里有些疑虑，猜他是见了旧主狱中落魄所以有些失落。于是她就没放在心里，只是稍稍收敛了兴奋的心情，打算好好安慰一下长谷部。

她做了不少吃的。主要是和食为主。烤箱中保温的味增汤、烤金枪鱼还有酒蒸蛤蜊被端上了桌。再配上盛着鲜红肥美的大虾，白嫩的竹笋还有黑褐色的香菇的水蒸蛋。土豆泥沙拉被挤成了一个一个圆球，点缀着酱汁和雕成了心型的胡萝卜片。料理虽然家常，但是摆盘精致，花了不少功夫。

审想着长谷部似乎情绪有些低落，临时决定还是把降好了温香槟换成了普通的烧酒。

如此一来便完美了。

她满心期待地看着长谷部坐上了桌。

那个男人看着满桌的佳肴，似乎有些勉强地笑了笑了："主上幸苦了。"随后他拿起筷子，"我开吃了。"

没有激动，没有感谢，也没有任何其他多余的反应，就像是随便说说的客套话。甚至连客套话都算不上，只是没走心的条件反射。

长谷部冷淡的反应完全出乎自己的意料，审有些失落地抿起了嘴，她明显感觉到了长谷部不太对劲。

一时间，尴尬的沉默蔓延开来，只听得到两人默默吃着食物的声音。

审咬着筷子，只觉得精心准备的料理顿时索然无味起来。她有些不甘心，再次打起了精神，笑着打破了沉默，"这些都是我做的呢，长谷部觉得好吃么？"

"主上幸苦了。"长谷部扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个很难称之为笑的表情，重复了一遍刚才的话。

审眨了眨眼，收敛了脸上堆起的笑容。

过了一会儿，她还是小心地试探道："长政大人还好吧。"

"嗯，还好。"

"那你就不要太过担心了，他要是表现得好的话，过些年就出来了。"审尽量语气轻松道。

长谷部没有说话，默默地吃完了桌上的饭菜，倒的酒也一口未饮，几乎可以说是冷淡地说了一句，"多谢款待。"

见他这个反常的样子，审终于忍不住问出了口："到底怎么了？发生了什么事么？长谷部是哪里不舒服么？还是不喜欢吃这些东西。"

长谷部愣了一下，"不，主上的料理很好…"他脸色忽然出现了一种复杂的神情，躲避了审的目光。

"是长政大人跟你说了什么么？"审问道。"若是有什么难办的事情，我会帮你的。"她温和地笑了笑，伸手去揉长谷部的头发。"毕竟我是你的主上嘛。"

长谷部的脸色瞬间冷了下来，躲开了审伸向自己的手。

审尴尬地停住了动作。

下一刻，却听长谷部道，"长政大人告诉我，孝高大人留给了我一处宅院。"

"这是好事啊。"长谷部突然提起这样的事，审有些摸不着头脑。

"主上跟我一起去看看吧。"长谷部的声音听不出任何情绪。

* * *

外面的天色已经完全黑了下来。审坐在车里看着驶过的熟悉而又陌生的街道，越发地心惊。

黑田外宅。自己已经有多年没有步涉此处。今天却以这样的方式来到。

难道说，长政大人知晓她与黑田大人的秘事，然后告诉了长谷部？

不，这应该不可能。沉迷和调教比自己儿子年龄还小的女子肉体，这样的事情，黑田大人绝不会告诉自己的家人。

审满心忐忑走上了熟悉的回廊。这座建筑物并未破败，在黑田家没落后，似乎也有人时常来打扫。院内绿植盆栽变黄的叶片在昏暗的灯光下隐隐烁烁。就像从前无数次，她孤身来到此处，日本号就站在回廊的尽头沉默地看着她。黑田大人则在自己的书房内忙忙碌碌。

她曾在这个位置逗过无意中闯入的野猫。曾经在那里扶着黑田大人赏着雪景。也曾经裸身在冰冷的地面，被拥着，被搂着，以各种羞耻的姿势被那位年长的男人来回抽插。

回忆与现实交织一片，审却强行装作第一次来的样子，声音有些颤抖："这…就是黑田大人留给你的宅院么？看起来很不错。"

长谷部一言不发地看了审一眼。他默默地拐向了灯光幽微的回廊的深处，戴着白色手套的手指，轻轻拉开了一间屋子贴着米白和纸的木门。

"主上。"他的上半张脸隐在了灯光的阴影里，看不出任何表情。

审如魔怔一般一步一步走近，似足下有千斤。

那间私密的屋子，那间她无比熟悉的屋子，那间隐藏着背德和爱欲的屋子。地板上满了松软的地毯，正中间摆放着铁花的大床，床边矗立的小书架，上面分门别类摆放着的涉及了各个领域的书籍…

屋中的一切在自己离去后多年竟然没有丝毫变动，和她的卧室就是生在不同空间的孪生手足，无一处不相同。

审抓着门框，身体不由自主地开始颤抖起来。

身后的男人扶住了她的腰，低头靠向了她的耳边，声音轻柔而危险："主上，没有什么要解释的么？"

"我…"

"你与黑田大人…"他顿了顿，手无意识地收紧了她的腰，像是难以开口，"你是否与黑田大人有染？"

"没…"

下一刻她的身体被强行扳了过来，"到了这份上，主上还想要欺骗我么！"他抓着审的下巴迫使她看着屋中一切。"你自己看！这床！这书架！还有这熏香！和你家如出一辙！"

"长谷部…"审挣奋力脱了他的手，却一个踉跄跌进了那间屋子。"那都是很久之前的事情了…"她慌忙解释。

闻言，眼前的男人脸色陡然一变，"果然如此…那天你在我怀里叫了黑田大人名字我还以为自己听错了。"像是什么不可名状之物在他心里碎掉了，他怔怔地看着审，然后呵呵地笑出了声。笑声怪异而悲怆，像是被逼入了绝境，掩不住自己的情绪。

"长谷部…"见他的头耷拉下来微微颤动，审担心地伸手想去扶他的肩膀，却被他甩了开来。

"我算什么？"他喃喃着，"我算什么？是你们二人的玩物么？"

"当然不是…"审难受地看着他，却无从安慰。"长谷部是我最重要的…怎么会是玩物？"

谁知长谷部却猛然抬起头看着她，平日温和晶亮的紫藤色眸子里竟然浮现出了点点可怕的恨意："我遵从黑田大人之意认你为主上。你怎么能视我为他人替身，将我玩弄于此！"

"我没有！我与黑田大人的事与你没有半分关系啊！"审皱眉，急急分辨道。

"黑田大人…"长谷部闻言，淡淡的厌恶爬上了他的俊秀的脸庞，"你既然与黑田大人有染，明知我是黑田大人的旧属，为何还要对我百般引诱？日本号说的没错，你分明是品行不端，沉迷肉欲无法自拔。"

此言一出，审顿时愣在了那里，"长谷部…"她不敢相信自己的耳朵。看着眼前陌生的男子，审嘴唇哆嗦几乎说不出话来。

"百般引诱，沉迷肉欲，品行不端…"她一个字一个字念出自己在意之人加于她身上的侮辱词语，轻声问道，"你…就是这样看我的？"

长谷部没有说话。

审怔怔地看着他，一心只希望他能否认。他却阴着脸一言不发。

被他陌生的眼神刺伤，审心中钝痛。自己曾经那么开心，只因为这个男人认她为主。她被他的喜怒哀乐触动情绪。因为爱恋而将他吞入自己的身体之中。她的心思，她本以为长谷部都懂得。事到如今，却告诉她这一切不过是长谷部作为忠心下属对自己的迎合。

只因为自己曾是黑田大人的情人，她为长谷部所做的一切，而在对方看来不过是沉迷肉欲令人不齿。

黑田大人…黑田大人…思及此处，审陡然睁大了双眼。

那一刻，她好像明白了什么，脚下站立不稳，扶住了那个放满书籍的旧书架，颤抖不已。书架上，《痴人之爱》《春琴抄》混在满是政史的书籍之中其中，竟然如此刺眼。

入组，赠刀，赠宅。每一步都是算得分毫不差。

那个人就算去世，也依然将她玩弄于鼓掌之间，控制着她的心绪。让她扭曲，让她痛苦，让她永远记得她这一切都是他给予的。

她终于意识到了那位年长之人儒雅外表下隐藏着何等的疯狂。

多年前的拜别，她以为是结束，没想到竟然是开始。

一时间，她突然很恨黑田大人，恨他对自己了如指掌。

* * *

 _ **（BE,FE分歧处）**_

而长谷部呢？那个男人即便明知黑田大人的利用，却依然成为了他的帮凶，狠狠羞辱了她，仿佛她为他所做的一切一文不值。

原来道上本就赫赫有名的长谷部其实和其他人没什么两样，在他的内心深处根本看不起她这个主上。

看来…自己果然是还是不行吧。

审闭上了眼睛，暗暗深吸一口气，将差点落下的泪水逼了回去。

当她重新看向了长谷部开口的时候，声音没有抖动。

"我明白了。"她说着，然后笑了一下。

"主上…"长谷部的神情微动，看着审从屋里一步步走向自己，他下意识地侧身躲了开来，随即仿佛被自己的举动所惊，一时间愣在了那里。

见曾经肌肤相亲之人对她避而远之，审心中再次疼痛起来。不过她已经掩藏好了情绪，脸上没有露出半点端倪。

径直走过了门口的呆立的男人，她最后还是站住了。

"有些话…"审在回廊上艰难地开口，"长谷部啊，所有人都可以说我，唯独你没有资格。"

"主上…"长谷部从魔怔之中惊醒，神色陡然变得慌张了起来。看着审离去的背影，他急急地跟了两步，却不知为何停了下来。

心里像是被捅开了口子，一步步落在地面上没有丝毫的实感。审忽然想起几个小时前，自己曾经想过今后的路和长谷部一起走下去。事实却是，他和黑田大人一样，被留在了过去。

* * *

几个月后的某一天，审因为身体的原因，已经有好几日没有出门了。

光忠提着大家托他捎带的大包小包的吃食和用品前来探望。

"主上将分家家老的位置让出真的好么？"

光忠一向是个正直的人，审向他一提这件事情，他便满心疑虑。

"光忠一定可以呢。听父亲大人说，你前几次在本家办事很是得体。"她在沙发上微微挪动了沉重的身体，抚摸着自己明显可见隆起的腹部，展示给光忠。"你看我现在这个样子，要是继续占着家主的位置，实在不妥啊。"

光忠却不同意，"也就是几个月的事情，到时候主上可以继续承担家主一职。"

审垂下了眼睛，"因为我这个主上的名声不佳，你们才受了众多非议啊。我实在是不忍…"

光忠摇头，"主上是一心为了我们。"

只是她一想到此事，情绪明显低落了很多。孕中情绪波动本来就大，不一会儿她竟有些神伤，依靠着软沙发，略感不适地捂着腹部。

"主上啊…"见她如此，光忠慌张了起来，连忙上前单膝跪下，手掌覆住了审的腹部，希望以自己的体温来安抚面前因孕事而疲惫不堪，面色暗淡的女子。

审轻轻嗯了一声，低垂着眼，下意识地抓住他的手，像是抓住了什么心灵寄托。

她从小时候就这样。只要发生了什么让她不安的事情，就会这样抓着他。只是光忠知道，这个时候她想要的人并不他。

看着眼前仿佛被腹中胎儿吸干了精气的瘦弱女子，光忠心里顿时一阵难以压制的怒火。

"这家货简直跟它父亲一样没心没肺。"

像是被隔着肚皮被听去，腹中胎儿不满地在审的腹中动了一下。手贴着她腹部的光忠顿时惊得倒抽了一口冷气，赶忙抬头确认着审的情况，琥珀般的独眼中满是担忧。

"唉，光忠啊…"审颇为无奈，伸手帮他整理有些凌乱的黑色的发丝。

眼前这个男人本十分在意自己帅气形象。可这几个月来，他茫茫碌碌，又是处理组中事物，又挤出时间小心翼翼地照顾她，根本无暇顾及自己的形象。

而她腹中子亲生的父亲，却在那次黑田外宅一别之后没了下落。

刚开始，审虽然被他伤透心，见他好几日不曾出现，担心他的安危，想着他未正式脱组，便让光忠去他的公寓看看情况。结果，那个人只是让房东只留下了一封辞信，便没了踪迹。

得知此事，审呆立了一会儿，最后只是说了句："这也是没有办法的事情。"然后她将辞信放入了自己抽屉的最下层，就没有再提。

关于腹中胎儿，她猜测一定是和长谷部见到了日本号那一晚上有的。

那时长谷部出差才回。她没来得及去买避孕药。那晚上也没有保护措施，做得又太激烈。

只是那次之后的第三日，长谷部就离开了她。而他一遍一遍在她的身体里播下的种子，结果长出了不合时宜的果实。

看着验孕试纸上的两条清晰的线，审脑中闪过的唯一的烦恼就是如何告知组上诸人，他们将有一位少主诞生。

光忠对自己有执念，她是知道的。在加上他本就因长谷部的不辞而别怒火中烧，审根本不敢将自己有了长谷部孩子的事情直接告诉他，而是先告知了一期。

即便是好脾气的一期哥知道了此事一时间也因气恼而半晌说不出话来。只是审心意已决，他也无法反对，只是无奈至极地说，先是孝高大人，然后是长谷部，与黑田沾上边的，没一件是好的。

在一期的帮助和安抚下，还好得知此事的光忠没有反应太大。他只是消失了一晚，第二日回来时，领带外斜，外套皱皱巴巴，带着酒气，表示如果日后看见了长谷部一定会狠狠地揍他一顿。

道上的大姐头借种怀孕生子继承家主之位本来就是稀疏平常之事。可能对审怀孕感到新奇与期待的就只有不知内情的太鼓钟，物吉以及一期的弟弟们了。

年龄稍小的这群下属们，隔三差五地便会送来吃的用的，赖在审的身边，听着对医药颇感兴趣的药研念出电脑上检索出来的孕中注意事项，百般好奇地睁大眼睛问这问那。后来因为审妊娠反应强烈，怕打扰她休息，他们才不再缠着审。

后来审经常想，或许有这些下属的陪伴，自己当时才会如此有底气地想都为想留下这个孩子，而不是一个人孤独地哀悼自己的过去。即便内心深处依然有不舍，但是现在的自己毫无疑问是充实的。

一期说的没错，跟黑田沾边的，没一件好事。但她并非孤立无援。

只是长谷部…她依然担心他，哪怕知道他的下落也好。可是，他任然杳无音信。

道上脱组是要经过家主首肯的。严格来说，长谷部还是审的下属。他依然属于审。

这恐怕是审内心深处一点不为人知的小小慰藉了。远没有表面上那般大度，她的执念深得可怕。就算被伤成这样，她依然可悲地心存幻想。

直到有一日她终于见到了她的长谷部。

怀孕第21周，她的身体状况渐渐稳定了下来。虽然依然有心悸，情绪波动大的情况，远没有从前那般神经质。

这些日子，光忠忙着打理组中事物，她的生活中的一切基本被一期包揽。衣食住行样样俱到。小到钙片维生素，孕妇装平跟单鞋，大到家具都被他送来的东西从里里外外换了个遍。

原来的铁花床被换成了没有尖角的矮木床，床垫和枕头也被换得更加松软。地毯也因陈旧而被借口换掉，连曾经的木质矮书架也说是容易绊倒人的危险物品而被搬出了卧室。

到了吃饭的时候，便有藤四郎兄弟们送来饭菜，换洗的衣服也被他们打包装走，几乎所有事情都不用她来操心。

当废人久了，审想着出门活动一下。一期哥送来的酸奶是他家附近便利店特供，她很喜欢，于是便挺了肚子出门，打算顺便去买一点回家。

只是她没想到，自己便这样意外地在一期哥家附近的便利店里撞上了推着装得满满当当购物车，同样来买酸奶的长谷部。

审想过如果和长谷部再次相逢会是什么样的情形。或许自己镇定自如，待他如常。或许对他视而不见，听而不闻。但是绝对不会是想现在这般，在目光相对的那一刹那，心跳陡然加速，然后眼泪竟然不听使唤地掉了下来。

她在众人惊异的眼光中捧着自己的肚子，狼狈至极地迅速逃走。她不想让他看见自己这个样子。

长谷部说自己是"沉迷肉欲，行为不端"。短短几月再次相见，自己已经怀揣男人拨进她身体的种子长出的果实。就算那是长谷部的种，她也不知道该如何解释。认与不认，对她来说都是无比耻辱。

"主上！"后面的那人在叫她。她却如受惊的动物一般，越跑越快。

推开眼前的人群，她在拐角处被摆放歪斜的货架一绊，顿时失去了重心。她绝望地捂住腹部，避免胎儿受到伤害，尽量地将身体侧过来，做最后的挣扎。

不过审并没有跌在坚硬的地面上。是长谷部一把拉住了她，护住了她的身体。而他自己则狠狠地摔在地面上，手肘支撑了两个人身体的重量，一时间"嘶"了一声，疼得脸色惨白。

"长谷部…"有了缓冲，审毫发无伤，只是情绪大起大落，腹中开始了明显的胎动。她只来来得及叫出那个她一直牵挂的男人的名字，便捂着肚子说不出话来。

"主上？你怎么样…可别吓唬我。"那人缓过了疼痛，看着审的样子，又急又怕，却又不知如何是好，只有扶着审的肩头，仿佛这样能给她少许依靠。

审深呼吸了一口，抚摸着肚子，努力平息胎动。"我…没事。"她抬头看向长谷部，脸上依然泪痕斑斑。"你的胳膊…"她习惯性地伸手想去确认情况。

长谷部却微微侧身躲开了。

审眉梢轻动，咬住了嘴唇，自嘲地收回了手。

可那人却神色陡然一变，抬起没受伤的胳膊，一把抓住了审的手。

审红着眼睛有些吃惊地看着他。

他的紫藤色眸子闪过了无数情绪。自责、惶恐、后悔、期待，然后目光落在了她隆起的腹部，却仿佛失了声一般，半晌没有开口。

"哎呀，客人你们还好吧？…啊，长谷部先生！？审小姐！"店长慌慌张张地赶了过来，看清地上的两人吓了一跳。

"店长…"审勉强笑了笑，向他打了个招呼，挣扎着想要站起来，她的手却被长谷部拉着。

"长谷部…"审扭了扭手腕想要挣脱他。

长谷部却如同魔怔了一般一直死死地拽着她的手，喃喃道："主上…上次…上次是我的错…这次我绝对不会放开主上！"

审愣住了。他说的很小声，但审绝对没有听错。

"审小姐你是孕妇怎么能跑得这么急…你们先起来，看看需不需要去医院。"店长插了进来。

这句话似乎提醒了长谷部，他一下子从地上弹起来，不顾自己受伤的手肘，半扶半抱地将审从地上拉了起来。手忙脚乱地在她的腹部摸了一遍，确认情况，"主上…确定无事么？"他问着，然后不知从哪里翻出了自己的皮革手帐，准确地报出了一溜号码，"店长，请帮我打这个电话。XX医院，主治医师是X先生。"

店长嗯嗯啊啊地跑开了。

"你怎么知道我的主治医师的情况？"审吃惊。

长谷部闻言，迅速抬眼看了审一下，却低头抿嘴，沉默不语。白色手套的手却再次紧紧地握住了她的手腕。

审只觉得哪里怪怪的。她无意中扫过超市，目光落在了长谷部方才推着的购物车上。脑中忽然闪过方才看见的其中物品，她顿时惊诧地睁大了双眼。

细细一想，那里面一堆乱七八糟一堆东西，除去生鲜食物以外，全是标记着孕妇可用，都是她日常所用之物。

审扶着肚子，有些不敢相信，"你一直知道的？"

长谷部垂头丧气，满脸悔意，"嗯。"

审沉默了。

他早就知道，却没有回来见她。

倒是长谷部看着审这般表情，慌张了起来。他几次张口想要说出道歉的话，却一个字都说不出，最后还是一脸失魂落魄地垂首而立。

看着长谷部这个样子，审叹了口气，"你一直没有下落…我很担心…"

"主上…"长谷部震惊地听着她这样开口。

自己对她做了那么过分的事情。他希望她至少应该恨他讨厌他，会让他好过一些。而不是这样态度温和，一如从前，让他愧疚得想要当场自刎。长谷部只感觉心里剧痛。瞬间眼泪便从睁大的双眼中掉了下来。

这下轮到审呆滞了。她见过长谷部许多表情，热情欣喜的，决意认真的，怒气暴涨的。

但她从未见过长谷部这般表情。高大的男人，大庭广众之下，居然哭得这般难看。

她自己倒是瞬间哭不出来了，只是有些尴尬地牵起了长谷部的手，将他引到了一旁，"别哭了，乖。"她伸出了手帮他抹去眼泪，揉了揉他的头发。看着长谷部被泪水洗过的紫藤色漂亮眸子，审只觉得自己心又软了下去。

她拉着长谷部的手覆上了自己的肚子，"要做父亲了，可不能哭了。"她向长谷部微笑。

长谷部的泪水掉得却更厉害了。

这次跌倒事故，审和腹中宝宝并没有什么事。倒是长谷部手臂骨裂，还被听说审跌倒进了医院匆匆赶来的光忠一拳打在脸上，揍破了嘴角。

他手臂挂着绷带，嘴角擦了药膏，被揍后却似乎安心了许多。

原来，那日黑田外宅一别，他情绪不稳，退了租房，一走了之，坐了火车到了一个又一个城市。

等到他冷静下来，看着田原，大海，夜空，却越发地觉得心中空虚难过。于是他鬼使神差地又回到了原地，结果直接撞上了日本号。

谁知日本号一见面便狠狠地揍了他一拳，指责他虚伪，是会咬伤主人野性难训的狼狗，不配为任何人的下属。

原来日本号去探视长政大人时得知了黑田大人留给了长谷部黑田外宅一事。再加上听说了长谷部消失的事情。二者一联系，便很容易猜出发生了什么。

长谷部骤然被打，不明所以，愤慨不已，直到日本号讲出了审与黑田大人从相识到离散的始末。他如五雷轰顶，悔不当初。

长谷部本想即刻去见审，向她认错。临到审到家门口，却自惭形秽不敢去相见。盘算一下，只得先去见好脾气的一期。

一期初见他也气愤不已，想踢了他去见审，却又考虑到审正值怀孕幸苦的时候。长谷部这才从一期口中他得知了审怀上了自己孩子的事。长谷部惊喜懊悔交加，一下子愣在了当下，被一期一脚踹倒也没有回过神来。

不过最后，一期考虑到审对长谷部依然心有牵挂，还是收留了长谷部。从此他便住在一期那里，远程包揽了审所有的吃穿用度。还将审的卧室家具里里外外换了个遍。

得知此事后的审，哭笑不得。长谷部某些举动果然还像个孩子一样。他已经赖进了审的家里，美其名曰方便照顾。

看着在镜前裸着上身，因右臂受伤，正别扭地用左手刮胡子的长谷部，审抱着肚子怀疑是究竟是谁要照顾谁。

这几个月来发生的事情如同做梦一般，让她没有实感。每天晚上盗汗惊醒，身边熟睡的长谷部一直扣着她的手不放。

过去发生的那些事情，一时间难以抚平，两个人都心知肚明。但至少现在终于可以没有隐瞒地坦诚相对了。

黑暗中，审低头轻吻长谷部的眼睛。

（FE完）


	8. 第四章（下）（TE结局，咪车，注意避狗血）

True end 章节。含咪车，非部部车。

结局分歧部分会在文中标出。

* * *

旧车库空间宽阔。地面机油痕迹斑斑点点，停放着众多机车，旁边工作台上散落着扳手起子还有其他不知名的工具。

车库里面的人不少，几乎都是青壮年。要么几个人相互推攘打闹，要么在认真地保养着机车。

当审被几个小弟领到了日本号的面前。他手下的那些打手暴走族小混混们立刻围了上来，毫不掩饰地盯着她丰满的胸部和挺翘的臀部。

正在擦拭着自己机车的日本号从车后站起身来，只见他的连体机械服脱在腰间，只着白色的背心，露出肩膀胳膊上虬结的肌肉。

在看清来着之后，日本号哼地笑了一声，低粗的声音慢条斯理地开口："怎么审小姐记起我来了。"他用抹布擦了手，然后丢到了一边。

"你确实变了不少，但是还不到认不出的程度。"审冷静地开口。

日本号看着她，又哼了一声。

"一个人来的？胆子倒是不小。"随即，他像想起来了什么，用食指敲了敲脑袋。"啊…我倒是忘记了，只身一人去找男人是你的特长啊。"

审周围一堆高壮的不怀好意的男人爆发出一阵哄笑，掺杂着一些下流的嘘声。她微微皱起眉，却并没有退缩。

倒是日本号"啧"了一声，抬手比了个动作，驱散了围观的手下们。

"所以你这回来是做什么？"待到人群散去后，他问道。

"长谷部已经按你请求去见长政大人了。"

面前男人闻言，微微挑起了眉，"是你放他去的？"

审点头。

"他倒是听你的话。"日本号的目光落到了审的领口。

那里的欢爱痕迹本被丝巾所以掩盖，却因为审的一路匆匆不小心露了出来。

她注意到了日本号的视线，不着痕迹地重新整理了一下领口。

日本号挪开了目光，脸上出现了不满和轻蔑的神色。"我倒是奇怪了。你不过是靠着男人才到了今天这个位置。明明是离了男人便活不了的女人，怎么能和孝高大人长政大人相较。"

审轻声道，"我现在这个样子，不是拜你尊敬的黑田孝高大人所赐么？"她扬眉，"再说你，对黑田家忠心耿耿的日本号，难道就没有一次觊觎过你的主上的女人么？"

日本号闻言，脸上的肌肉猛然抖动了一下，很快地又掩饰了下去。

曾有一次，在那座绿植丛生的黑田外宅里，本该代替腿脚不便的黑田大人将欢好后脱力的审送往浴室的日本号，却乘着这个机会在黑田大人看不到的地方悄悄地将自己的手指探入了自己主上的情人的身体内。那时的他似乎魔怔了一般忘情地感受着少女花穴吮吸着自己手指的快感，仿佛要用自己骨节粗壮的手指，代替胯下的枪刃，捅穿女子娇嫩的花心。

审被身形高大的日本号用浴巾堵住了嘴，按在了浴室的地板上侵犯。她被当时还是平日衣冠楚楚，礼仪周全的执事日本号这样的举动吓得不轻。

好在这样的事情仅仅只有一次。回过神来的日本号对自己的举动震惊不已。他羞愧难当不知所措地跪坐在浴室地板上。

而不愿意看到黑田大人在时政组送上门来的情妇和得力下属之间作出选择的审，则决定将这件事隐瞒下来。

从此这件事情似乎变成了日本号的心病，导致他每次看到审都会想起自己曾经对黑田大人有过不忠之举。

"我这次来不是和你吵架的。"审叹息。"而是有事想要拜托你。"

见审态度软了下来，日本号深深地看了审一眼，然后一屁股坐到了沙发上，说话声音也柔和了许多："我知道你来的目的是什么。从前的那些事情，我也没兴趣再提。至于长谷部…我也是受人所托，只要他去见了长政先生我也没有什么可以抱怨的。"

审抿起嘴："多谢。"

日本号摆摆手，"有些事情也是我对不起你。过去了的事情都过去了。"他伸手去拿桌上摆放的酒杯，"要是你愿意的话可以来一杯。"

"呃，你不会酒后驾车吧？"

"当然不会了！"

两人交谈了差不多过了半个小时。在审准备离去的时候，出来相送的日本号叫住了她。

他的大手插进裤子口袋里，有些踌躇地问她。

"我说你，是不是真心喜欢上了长谷部？"

审看着日本号的眼睛，却没有回答。

日本号心里却有了答案。

"长谷部君啊，"他感叹了一声，"他这种人，不管是谁，只要是他的主上就会是百依百顺的完美下属的态度。不过我可也要提醒你，这样的人眼里揉不得沙子，容不得你对他有丝毫背叛和欺瞒。你…好自为之。"

审点点头，"谢谢你提醒。"

说罢，她转身上了出租车，并没有将此事放在心上。

* * *

回程的车在路上急驶，审看着窗外飞驰而去的风景，心情开朗了一些。

自己做过黑田大人情人，这件事就只有父亲大人，光忠，一期，黑田夫人还有日本号知道。父亲大人没理由向别人透露这样的事情。黑田夫人因为丈夫的颜面也会三缄其口。光忠和一期没有自己的命令绝对不会说出去。如今日本号这里也封了口。

这样，无论是长谷部还是别人，都是再也无从知晓此事了。

她忽然有些感慨。从懵懂的少女到如今地位稳固的分家之主，这么长时间了，终于下决心有了个决断。自己的心里却五味杂陈。

黑田大人...审默默地念着，像是在心里送走这位深刻她心里的年长者。她叹了口气，目光渐渐坚定起来。

从今往后，过去的事情都与她再无瓜葛。未来的事情有长谷部和她一起。

审翻开了自己的手帐，确认着自己的行程安排。前几天她就打算好了要亲自下厨。

从前养母时政夫人还在世时，她就帮着时政夫人准备一同长大的一群孩子们的便当。后来到了国中时期，养母去世，从此大家就一直在学校小卖部随便对付。到了黑田大人那里，自己也只做过甜品点心这些零食。

说起来，只为一个人认真准备一餐还是第一次。审有些兴奋。

今天早上长谷部出门去探视长政先生的时候，她就叮嘱过有些期待、却又为了照顾自己的情绪装作不情不愿的长谷部，在他探视完毕后就到她家里来。

到时候，一进门看见主上亲手做的一桌料理的长谷部一定会激动得说不出话来…

脑补起长谷部的表情，审在心底痴痴地笑了起来。

她仔细回忆，平时长谷部到她家来似乎只有不断地同自己交合，相互满足着肉欲，说着让人面红耳赤的情话。除此之外好像并没有怎么做过其他的事情吧。

不过这个似乎是自己的问题，总是不自觉地受到长谷部的不经意撩拨。

比如他站在自己身边时，肩膀宽阔却不过分厚实，身体的线条在腰间收成一个漂亮的倒三角。

比如他端坐的时候，熨烫工整的西裤贴上了肌肉暗藏的笔直长腿。

比如他脱去外套，解开领口扣子时不经意露出突兀锁骨。

比如他脱下手套后十指修长骨节分明。触摸自己脸颊时，却有些粗砺。

比如他烟灰色柔软冰凉的发丝，比如他紫藤色的双眸…

最后审忍不住伸手从背后拥他，隔着衣服亲吻他宽阔的后脊，然后总被轻松会意的长谷部抱上床或者直接放倒在地板桌面上抵死缠绵。

思及此处，审面红耳赤…

虽然这样没什么不好，但是还是会想要做一些普通情侣会做的其他事情。

不过话又说回来，普通情侣会做的是什么呢？

亲手料理，游乐园，温泉旅游，花火大会？

那些曾经和她无缘的事情，如今变得越来越实在起来。亲手料理便是一个开始。

时间过去的很快。审做好了一桌料理时，刚好到了晚饭的时间。不过长谷部还没有来。

审拨通了他的手机想要询问一下，手机却一直没有人接。

她觉得有些奇怪，不过并没有放在心里：或许他没有听见手机的声音吧。

时间又过了半个小时，当审变得坐立不安的时候，门铃终于响了起来。

"长谷部，怎么这么晚才来啊。"审虽然口中有些埋怨，却依然兴冲冲地推拉着脸色有些阴沉的长谷部进了家门。"先去洗手吧，我准备了晚餐哦。"

她见长谷部依然身着外套，便伸手想去帮他脱下来。

长谷部却微微侧身躲开了审，低低说了声，"我来。"

看到他这样的态度，审心里有些疑虑，猜他是见了旧主狱中落魄所以有些失落。于是她就没放在心里，只是稍稍收敛了兴奋的心情，打算好好安慰一下长谷部。

她做了不少吃的。主要是和食为主。烤箱中保温的味增汤、烤金枪鱼还有酒蒸蛤蜊被端上了桌。再配上盛着鲜红肥美的大虾，白嫩的竹笋还有黑褐色的香菇的水蒸蛋。土豆泥沙拉被挤成了一个一个圆球，点缀着酱汁和雕成了心型的胡萝卜片。料理虽然家常，但是摆盘精致，花了不少功夫。

审想着长谷部似乎情绪有些低落，临时决定还是把降好了温香槟换成了普通的烧酒。

如此一来便完美了。

她满心期待地看着长谷部坐上了桌。

那个男人看着满桌的佳肴，似乎有些勉强地笑了笑了："主上幸苦了。"随后他拿起筷子，"我开吃了。"

审眉梢动了动。

没有激动，没有感谢，也没有任何其他多余的反应，就像是随便说说的客套话。甚至连客套话都算不上，只是没走心的条件反射。

长谷部冷淡的反应完全出乎自己的意料，审失落地抿起了嘴，她明显感觉到了长谷部不太对劲。

一时间，尴尬的沉默蔓延开来，只听得到两人默默吃着食物的声音。

审咬着筷子，只觉得精心准备的料理顿时索然无味起来。她有些不甘心，再次打起了精神，笑着打破了沉默，"这些都是我做的呢，长谷部觉得好吃么？"

"主上幸苦了。"长谷部扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个很难称之为笑的表情，重复了一遍刚才的话。

审眨了眨眼，收敛了脸上堆起的笑容。

过了一会儿，她还是小心地试探道："长政大人还好吧。"

"嗯，还好。"

"那你就不要太过担心了，他要是表现得好的话，过些年就出来了。"审尽量语气轻松道。

长谷部没有说话，默默地吃完了桌上的饭菜，倒的酒也一口未饮，几乎可以说是冷淡地说了一句，"多谢款待。"

见他这个反常的样子，审终于忍不住问出了口："到底怎么了？发生了什么事么？长谷部是哪里不舒服么？还是不喜欢吃这些东西。"

长谷部愣了一下，"不，主上的料理很好…"他脸色忽然出现了一种复杂的神情，躲避了审的目光。

"是长政大人跟你说了什么么？"审问道。"若是有什么难办的事情，我会帮你的。"她温和地笑了笑，伸手去揉长谷部的头发。"毕竟我是你的主上嘛。"

长谷部的脸色瞬间冷了下来，躲开了审伸向自己的手。

审尴尬地停住了动作。

下一刻，却听长谷部道，"长政大人告诉我，孝高大人留给了我一处宅院。"

"这是好事啊。"长谷部突然提起这样的事，审有些摸不着头脑。

"主上跟我一起去看看吧。"他的声音听不出任何情绪。

* * *

外面的天色已经完全黑了下来。审坐在车里看着驶过的熟悉而又陌生的街道，越发地心惊。

黑田外宅。自己已经有多年没有步涉此处。今天却以这样的方式来到。

难道说，长政大人知晓她与黑田大人的秘事，然后告诉了长谷部？

不，这应该不可能。沉迷和调教比自己儿子年龄还小的女子肉体，这样的事情，黑田大人绝不会告诉自己的家人。审满心忐忑走上了熟悉的回廊。

这座建筑物并未破败，在黑田家没落后，似乎也有人时常来打扫。院内绿植盆栽变黄的叶片在昏暗的灯光下隐隐烁烁。就像从前无数次，她孤身来到此处，日本号就站在回廊的尽头沉默地看着她。黑田大人则在自己的书房内忙忙碌碌。

她曾在这个位置逗过无意中闯入的野猫。曾经在那里扶着黑田大人赏着雪景。也曾经裸身在冰冷的地面，被拥着，被搂着，以各种羞耻的姿势被那位年长的男人来回抽插。

回忆与现实交织一片，审却强行装作第一次来的样子，声音有些颤抖："这…就是黑田大人留给你的宅院么？看起来很不错。"

长谷部一言不发地看了审一眼，默默地拐向了灯光幽微的回廊的深处，戴着白色手套的手指，轻轻拉开了一间屋子贴着米白和纸的木门。

"主上。"他的上半张脸隐在了灯光的阴影里，看不出任何表情。

审如魔怔一般一步一步走近，似足下有千斤。

那间私密的屋子，那间她无比熟悉的屋子，那间隐藏着背德和爱欲的屋子。地板上满了松软的地毯，正中间摆放着铁花的大床，床边矗立的小书架，上面分门别类摆放着的涉及了各个领域的书籍…

屋中的一切在自己离去后多年竟然没有丝毫变动，和她的卧室就是生在不同空间的孪生手足，无一处不相同。

审抓着门框，身体不由自主地开始颤抖起来。

身后的男人扶住了她的腰，低头靠向了她的耳边，声音轻柔而危险："主上，没有什么要解释的么？"

"我…"

"你与黑田大人…"他顿了顿，手无意识地收紧了她的腰，像是难以开口，"你是否与黑田大人有染？"

"没…"

下一刻她的身体被强行扳了过来，"到了这份上，主上还想要欺骗我么！"他抓着审的下巴迫使她看着屋中一切。"你自己看！这床！这书架！还有这熏香！和你家如出一辙！"

"长谷部…"审挣奋力脱了他的手，却一个踉跄跌进了那间屋子。"那都是很久之前的事情了…"她慌忙解释。

"果然如此…"闻言，眼前的男人脸色陡然一变，"那天你在我怀里叫了黑田大人名字我还以为自己听错了。"像是什么不可名状之物在他心里碎掉了，他怔怔地看着审，然后呵呵地笑出了声。笑声怪异而悲怆，像是被逼入了绝境，掩不住自己的情绪。

"长谷部…"见他的头耷拉下来微微颤动，审担心地伸手想去扶他的肩膀，却被他甩了开来。

"我算什么？"他喃喃着，"我算什么？是你们二人的玩物么？"

"当然不是…"审难受地看着他，却无从安慰。"长谷部是我最重要的…怎么会是玩物？"

谁知长谷部却猛然抬起头看着她，平日温和晶亮的紫藤色眸子里竟然浮现出了点点可怕的恨意："我遵从黑田大人之意认你为主上。你怎么能视我为他人替身，将我玩弄于此！"

"我没有！我与黑田大人的事与你没有半分关系啊！"审皱眉，急急分辨道。

"黑田大人…"长谷部闻言，一只淡淡的厌恶爬上了他的俊秀的脸庞，"你既然与黑田大人有染，明知我是黑田大人的旧属，为何还要对我百般引诱？日本号说的没错，你分明是品行不端，沉迷肉欲无法自拔。"

像是周围的空气陡然被抽空，审感觉自己好像有一瞬间听不见任何声音。她呆呆的看着长谷部，一时间愣在了那里。

"长谷部…"眼前男子陌生，审嘴唇哆嗦几乎说不出话来。

"百般引诱，沉迷肉欲，品行不端…"最后，她艰难地一个字一个字念出自己在意之人加于她身上的侮辱词语，轻声问道，"你…就是这样看我的？"

长谷部没有说话。

审怔怔地看着他，一心只希望他能否认。他却阴着脸一言不发。

被他陌生的眼神刺伤，审只觉得心脏像是被看不见的手捏住，一时间钝痛无比。

自己曾经那么开心，只因为这个男人认她为主。她被他的喜怒哀乐触动情绪。因为爱恋而将他吞入自己的身体之中。她的心思，她本以为长谷部都懂得。事到如今，却告诉她这一切不过是长谷部作为忠心下属对自己的迎合。

只因为自己曾是黑田大人的情人，她为长谷部所做的一切，而在对方看来不过是沉迷肉欲令人不齿。

黑田大人…黑田大人…思及此处，审陡然睁大了双眼。

那一刻，她好像明白了什么，脚下站立不稳，扶住了那个放满书籍的旧书架，颤抖了起来。书架上，《痴人之爱》《春琴抄》混在满是政史的书籍之中其中，竟然如此刺眼。

入组，赠刀，赠宅。每一步都是算得分毫不差。

那个人就算去世，也依然将她玩弄于鼓掌之间，控制着她的心绪。让她扭曲，让她痛苦，让她永远记得她这一切都是他给予的。

她终于意识到了那位年长之人儒雅外表下隐藏着何等的疯狂。

多年前的拜别，她以为是结束，没想到竟然是开始。

一时间，她突然很恨黑田大人，恨他对自己了如指掌。

而长谷部呢？那个男人即便明知黑田大人的利用，却依然成为了他的帮凶，狠狠羞辱了她，仿佛她为他所做的一切一文不值。

 _ **（BE, FE分歧处）OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

原来道上本就赫赫有名的长谷部其实和其他人没什么两样，在他的内心深处根本看不起她这个主上。

看来…自己果然是还是不行吧。

审闭上了眼睛，暗暗深吸一口气，将差点落下的泪水逼了回去。

当她重新看向了长谷部开口的时候，声音没有抖动。

"我明白了。"她说着，然后笑了一下。

"主上…"长谷部的神情微动，看着审从屋里一步步走向自己，他下意识地侧身躲了开来，随即仿佛被自己的举动所惊，一时间愣在了那里。

见曾经肌肤相亲之人对她避而远之，审心中再次疼痛起来。不过她已经掩藏好了情绪，脸上没有露出半点端倪。

径直走过了门口的呆立的男人，她最后还是站住了。

"有些话…"审在回廊上艰难地开口，"长谷部啊，所有人都可以说我，唯独你没有资格。"

"主上…"长谷部从魔怔之中惊醒，神色陡然变得慌张了起来。看着审离去的背影，他急急地跟了两步，却不知为何停了下来。

心里像是被捅开了口子，一步步落在地面上没有丝毫的实感。审忽然想起几个小时前，自己曾经想过今后的路和长谷部一起走下去。事实却是，他和黑田大人一样，被留在了过去。

 ** _（TE, FE分歧处）_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

几个月后的某一天，审因为身体的原因，已经有好几日没有出门了。

光忠提着大家托他捎带的大包小包的吃食和用品前来探望。

"主上将分家家老的位置让出真的好么？"

光忠一向是个正直的人，审向他一提这件事情，他便满心疑虑。

"光忠一定可以呢。听父亲大人说，你前几次在本家办事很是得体。"她在沙发上微微挪动了沉重的身体，抚摸着自己明显可见隆起的腹部，展示给光忠。"你看我现在这个样子，要是继续占着家主的位置，实在不妥啊。"

光忠别开了眼睛，"也就是几个月的事情，到时候主上可以继续承担家主一职。"

审抿了抿嘴，"我名声不佳，让你们受了众多非议。若非与父亲大人血脉相连，这个位置是坐不稳的。而你在本家有人望，虽然不是父亲大人的养子，但与我们一同长大。说实话，你比我合适这个家主。"

光忠摇头，"名声非议这些，我们何曾在意过，主上是一心为了我们…"

提到此处，她眉一皱，心情明显低落了很多。孕中情绪波动本来就大，不一会儿她竟有些神伤，依靠着软沙发，略感不适地捂着腹部。

"主上啊…"见她如此，光忠慌张了起来，连忙上前单膝跪下，手掌覆住了审的腹部，希望以自己的体温来安抚面前因孕事而疲惫不堪，面色暗淡的女子。

审轻轻嗯了一声，低垂着眼，下意识地抓住他的手，像是抓住了什么心灵寄托。

她从小时候就这样。只要发生了什么让她不安的事情，就会这样抓着他。只是光忠知道，这个时候她想要的人并不他。

看着眼前仿佛被腹中胎儿吸干了精气的瘦弱女子，光忠心里顿时一阵难以压制的怒火。

"这家货简直跟它父亲一样没心没肺。"

像是被隔着肚皮被听去，腹中胎儿不满地在审的腹中动了一下。手贴着她腹部的光忠顿时惊得倒抽了一口冷气，赶忙抬头确认着审的情况，琥珀般的独眼中满是担忧。

"唉，光忠…"审颇为无奈，伸手帮他整理有些凌乱的黑色的发丝。

眼前这个男人本十分在意自己帅气形象。可这几个月来，他茫茫碌碌，又是处理组中事物，又挤出时间小心翼翼地照顾她，根本无暇顾及自己的外形。

而她腹中子亲生的父亲，却在那次黑田外宅一别之后没了下落。

刚开始，审虽然被他伤透心，见他好几日不曾出现，担心他的安危，想着他未正式脱组，便让光忠去他的公寓看看情况。结果，那个人只是让房东只留下了一封辞信，便没了踪迹。

得知此事，审呆立了一会儿，最后只是说了句："这也是没有办法的事情。"然后她将辞信放入了自己抽屉的最下层，就没有再提。

关于腹中胎儿，她猜测一定是和长谷部见到了日本号那一晚上有的。

那时长谷部出差才回。她没来得及去买避孕药。那晚上也没有保护措施，做得又太激烈。

只是那次之后的第三日，长谷部就离开了她。而他一遍一遍在她的身体里播下的种子，结果长出了不合时宜的果实。

看着验孕试纸上的两条清晰的线，审脑中闪过的唯一的烦恼就是如何告知组上诸人，他们将有一位少主诞生。

光忠一直很在意她，她是知道的。在加上他本就因长谷部的不辞而别怒火中烧，审根本不敢将自己有了长谷部孩子的事情直接告诉他，而是先告知了一期。

即便是好脾气的一期哥知道了此事一时间也因气恼而半晌说不出话来。只是审心意已决，他也无法反对，只是无奈至极地说，先是孝高大人，然后是长谷部，与黑田沾上边的，没一件是好的。

在一期的帮助和安抚下，还好得知此事的光忠没有反应太大。他只是消失了一晚，第二日回来时，领带外斜，外套皱皱巴巴，带着酒气，表示如果日后看见了长谷部一定会狠狠地揍他一顿。

道上的大姐头借种怀孕生子继承家主之位本来就是稀疏平常之事。可能对审怀孕感到新奇与期待的就只有不知内情的太鼓钟，物吉以及一期的弟弟们了。

年龄稍小的这群下属们，隔三差五地便会送来吃的用的，赖在审的身边，听着对医药颇感兴趣的药研念出电脑上检索出来的孕中注意事项，百般好奇地睁大眼睛问这问那。后来因为审妊娠反应强烈，怕打扰她休息，他们才不再缠着审。

后来审经常想，或许有这些下属的陪伴，自己当时才会如此有底气地想都为想留下这个孩子，而不是一个人孤独地哀悼自己的过去。即便内心深处依然有不舍，但是现在的自己毫无疑问是充实的。

一期说的没错，跟黑田沾边的，没一件好事。但她并非孤立无援。

那天晚上是光忠下的厨。

他脱去了黑色外套，将领带甩到了肩上，挽起袖子露出了肌肉有力微露青筋的小臂，在审的厨房忙忙碌碌。

他比长谷部高一些，黑发如墨。宽肩撑起了雪白的衬衫，拉下了一条条干净的线条。在审没有发现的时候，他已悄然褪去了少年时代的青涩单薄，处处散发着成熟男人的魅力。

审盘腿捧着肚子缩在沙发上，看着他动作麻利地洗菜切菜，忽然想到了什么，有些犹豫地开口："最近…你老到我这里来，Mari不会担心么？"

从国中开始，光忠身边暗恋表白的姑娘就不少。现在的他成熟英俊，从陪酒女郎到权贵千金再到离异少妇，向光忠示好者数不胜数。但是这个Mari，听一期提起过，似乎是光忠心中在意之人。

光忠没有回头。但审听到了他的笑声。

"主上，这句话听上去像吃醋呢。"他说着。

审有些窘迫。"我是担心你…女孩子，还是要多陪陪啊…"

光忠关掉了水龙头，水声戛然而止。他拿起了刀，开始削白萝卜，"我和Mari已经没有来往了。"

"唉？这是什么时候的事情？"

"几个月前吧…"光忠说，声音很平静。"她要去X市上大学。以后的路和我是不一样的。她慢慢会懂，当时和我交往只是一时新鲜罢了。"

"你这样简单地放弃在意的人真的好么？"审若有所思，"不过，光忠已经做出了决定的话，我也不能说什么。"她笑了笑，"嗯，光忠似乎喜欢年龄偏小的姑娘呢…"

那人闻言，身体却略略僵了一下。

晚饭后，光忠没有离开，而是和往常一样借用了审的餐桌，将组上的工作全部带到了审的家里。

他说不放心审，自她怀孕后已经连续了几个月在晚上到她家里来，然后待她熟睡后离去。

审给他削了个苹果，一片一片切下，没削断的果皮被削成了兔耳朵的形状。

光忠拿起一片苹果，有些无奈，"我可不是小孩子啊。"

他国中的时候就这么对她说过。一期哥会夸她手巧。光忠则会抱怨削成这样的苹果是哄小孩子的，一点都不帅气，结果又将兔子苹果吃得一干二净。

审想起这样的事情，笑出了声。

这几个月，她清醒着的时候不喜欢独处。因为独处的时候她总会想起长谷部。想她哪里没有做好，想他为什么会离开自己。这样压抑的状况下，笑出声的次数，简直屈指可数。

光忠很温暖，她习惯了他的周到和平静。

长谷部有些时候还像个孩子，光忠却从小是一直是个大人的存在。就算是当年时政组摇摇欲坠的那段时间，他被人袭击伤了一只眼睛，也似乎并没有因此被打击下去。这一点，审自认为不及光忠。

那天晚上，夜深之时，淅淅沥沥地下起了冰冷的雨。

审在松软的被窝里已经睡了一觉，她醒来的时候，光忠还没有离去。

"这么大的雨呢…还是不要回去了吧。"她披衣起身走出了卧室，询问那个全神贯注的男人。

"嗯。你先去睡…"那个人盯着电脑屏幕，似乎并没有听清她在说什么。

审走了过去，伸手将笔记本屏幕压下了一点。

光忠抬起头。

"本家塞过来的工作可以往后挪挪。主要是账目整理的工作，还有收购几家店铺的文件要准备齐。这些都不是一个晚上能做完的。"

光忠揉了揉自己的独眼，微微伸了伸腰："本家的工作，我以为今天努力一下便可以弄完呢。"经过睡眠，她的脸色似乎好了一些。光忠稍稍心安。

视线游走，只见她身着的宽大睡衣，肩膀消瘦，双乳却因孕而变得饱满挺胀，就像塞了两只小兔子在胸前。又可怜又色气，既矛盾又统一。光忠心中猛然一颤。

他站起身，扣下了被审压了一半的电脑屏幕，起身去拿自己的衣服。

"怎么？你是要回去么？外面雨很大呢…"审的声音不自觉地染上了一点焦急。她急急地追了了几步，胸前的兔子动了动。

"嗯。"光忠挪开了眼睛，穿上了衣服。"回去可以洗个热水澡，我明天再来看主上。"

审眨了眨眼睛想说什么，可话到舌尖又没吐出，只是望着他说："那你回去时小心。"

光忠点头。他下意识伸手似乎想要抚摸一下审的脸颊，最后又临时改变了位置，去揉她慵懒的头发。揉得她不自觉地娇嗔，低头躲闪，似乎化解一点方才的不自然。

"回去继续睡吧。"他说。"早上小贞和药研会来看你。"

不知道为什么心里出现了一种莫名的惶恐，审抬起头，微微颦起了眉。

她的感觉是正确的，自那一夜起，光忠不再选择在晚间到她的家里来，也不再和她有任何亲密的身体接触，日日相见都是礼敬有加。

审很敏感，很快就意识到这一点。她觉得可能是那夜开口让他留下来时唐突了。自己太过自信，稍微有点得寸进尺。

上次也是如此，从来没想过长谷部会离开自己，结果却并不是这样。

就算是和她从少时一起长大的光忠，她自以为了解，其实早就和她知道的不一样了。

从前可以随意留宿对方的屋子，看来现在却是不行了。

别人是好了伤疤忘了疼，她是还没有养好伤就又急不可耐地要重蹈覆辙。

审无奈。她很想跟光忠谈谈这件事，可话到嘴边还是放弃了。因为她不知道怎么开这个头。

晚上，自己的家里又变得格外冷清。安静得能将外面的风声听得一清二楚。审觉得自己不能独自一人待在家里，去本丸的话又会给工作的大家添麻烦。

后来她漫无目的地出门，居然走到了关东煮老板的摊子。老板向她打了个招呼，她没考虑什么，立马就过去当客人。

只是她很快就被在巡店的光忠发现给送回了家。

光忠神色不好，明显看出他在生气。

审倒是不怕，光忠吃软不吃硬，她好好安慰一下就没事了。她倒是有些雀跃光忠的陪同，缩在了沙发上看着那个男人到她的卧室里翻出一条毯子给她围上。

审抓住了他的手臂，明显感觉到他的身体颤了一下。

"你别生气啦。"她说。

那个人看着她，默默地抽回了自己的臂膀，独眼晴阴不定，最后似乎勉强笑了一下，"我没有生气。"说罢，他转身准备离开。

审咬了咬嘴唇，半开玩笑地问他："这样着急，时髦男是要赴其他女孩子的约？"

"主上不要开玩笑了。"他憋下去的火翻涌了起来，语气明显重了很多。

审叹了口气，抚摸着自己的肚子，别过脸去闭上了嘴。

光忠脸上瞬间软了下来，似乎有一丝犹豫，可最后还是离开了。

半夜，门铃声吵醒了审。她有些起床气，从门口屏幕里看清来者之后，顿时清醒了过来。

打开了门锁，光忠站在门口，黑衣黑发带着夜晚湿冷的气息。

审看着他，只觉得有些陌生。印象中，光忠对她从未如此压迫感十足。

他高大的身形在她眼中一点点放大，愣在原地的审被他冰凉的手指捧起了脸颊，炽热的唇瓣轻柔却不容辩驳地吻上了她的双唇。

门砰地一声闭合。

审剧震，扣着光忠的手臂浑身颤抖了起来。

多少年了？从他第一次仅仅为了调教拿走了她的初吻，到现在如同岚雨一般带着压抑感情含住了她的唇。

这数年间，她的两片唇瓣已被无数人品尝过。有以情为名的，也有仅为了欲望的。

而现在，她只觉得自己像是一片树叶，在风雨中摇曳飘忽，心中一片迷茫。

乘着喘息的机会，她挣脱了光忠的手，捧着自己的隆起的小腹，睁着一双因情绪激变而润湿的双眸，混乱无比地看着他。

"我…不行…"她连连摇头，长发晃动，像是无法原谅自己一般紧紧咬住了自己的双唇。

光忠无动于衷。他黑色皮手套的大手从耳边插入了审的长发，一路摩挲扣住她精巧的头颅，再次低下头去，加深了自己的吻。这一次，他不再有礼有节，而是侵略十足地敲开了她的唇齿。

她想说什么，立马被他压住了舌尖，堵住了她所有的语言。直到快要窒息，他才将空气渡给了她。可是她一得到了空气，便又开始了挣扎。

光忠顾着她的肚子，将她反搂在怀中。死死地扣住她的双手，两条结实的手臂在她丰腴的双乳前交叉，他低头吻着她的长发，在她的身后低声开口："你要是真的讨厌我的话，就把我的另一只眼睛也拿去吧。否则我会一直吻你，还要进入你的身体里。"

"可我已经有身孕…你不能…"

审一开口，光忠的手指便按住了她的嘴唇。

"嘘，我知道的，可我想要你想得发疯。"他温热的气息在审的颈旁掠过。"第一个喜欢你的人是我，第一个吻你的人是我，第一个让你尝到高潮的甜头的人还是我。可是为什么你从来都不是我的啊？"他说，"我现在只有你了…"

他仿佛喃喃自语。审却听得无比真切。她心中震动不已。光忠高大英俊，明明有那么多女人喜欢他。她以为少年时代的感情早已深埋心底，实际却是被窖藏酝酿。时隔多年挖出，已经醇厚浓郁至此。

她这段时间旧情难忘，仅仅将他视为救命稻草一般抓住，实则是在狠心地折辱他的心意。

审心中悔恨，不再挣扎。

她长长地吐出一口气，轻咬光忠点在自己嘴唇的手指。那人似乎愣了一下，放开了手指。

审反手揽住了他的脖颈，侧过头去亲吻他那种完好的眼睛。相触之时，光忠的明显开始颤抖了起来。

"我怎么会拿走你的眼睛呢。"审说，"光忠…我…也只有你了啊…"

说出这句话时，她的脑中浮现出了长谷部模糊的样子，仅仅一瞬间，像是火苗的熄灭，很快便消失了。

她只听见身后人猛吸了一口气，下一刻，重心不稳，双脚离地，被横抱了起来。

审惊呼了一声，紧紧地抱住他的脖子，"小心孩子…"

光忠鬓旁的黑发划过她的脸颊，在她的唇边落下一个吻，"不用担心，我有分寸。"说罢，他大步走走向了审的卧室。

被褪去了所有衣物，审赤身裸体地躺在柔软的床上。光忠咬着手套指尖脱下，像是检查失而复得的宝物一般，用大手寸寸丈量抚摸着她的身体。

那具身体早已经不是他记忆中少女纤细的样子，臃肿和胀满的腹部像是一颗多汁的雪梨。那是被其他男人吹胀的身体，让他心中痛楚。可他低下头亲吻女子隆起腹部的动作却异常温柔。

"光忠…"审唤他的名字，略微担心，伸手用指背抚摸他的脸颊。她知道光忠其实并不喜欢这个孩子。

"少主好像在睡觉呢…"那颗黑色的头颅在她身下抬起头，琥珀色的独眼中划过一丝温和。

只是话音一落，他便明显感觉到掌下动了动。

见他吃惊的样子，审笑了出声。

光忠有些气恼，顺着她的身侧爬上，攀着她的肩堵住了她的唇。随着女子嘤声承接了他的深吻，他满足地叹息。

审被他吻着，伸手搂住他的头颅，手指探入了他柔软的黑发中，摸到了系着眼罩的绳带，轻轻拉扯想要将它摘下。

光忠浑身肌肉却陡然绷紧了。他猛地离开了她的嘴唇，抓住了她的手，窘迫地低吼，"主上…"

"我想看看光忠…"身下人似被他的举动所惊，无辜地看着他，试探地用另一只手轻轻抚过他的眼罩，"我都快忘记你的样子了。小时候我偷偷亲过你，但你一直没醒。"她笑了起来，像是怀恋一般，"真不可思议啊，我们明明从小一起长大，可我好像从来没有看过你的身体。"

光忠眸中神色暗了几分。那个偷偷摸摸的吻他一直知道的，他也知道那是好奇心重的少女一时兴起。而现在，已是年轻少妇的她说出这样的话，毫无疑问是在勾引。

"光忠一直很帅气很绅士…"身下人继续坏心眼地开口撩拨他。细嫩的十指解开了他的衬衫衣扣，小蛇一般贴着他的腹部，沿着肌肉的线条缓缓上移，最后停在了他胸前的红椒上，夹在指尖轻轻揉捏。

"以前听你的女友们说过，你在床上很厉害又很贴心。所以分手的时候很难受。真的是这样么？"

"主上觉得呢？"光忠低头，像只大猫一般嗅着她脖间的香气。审不禁仰起了脖颈，露出了项上点点青筋，瞬间又被光忠舔过，惹得她一震颤栗。

"我不知道…"随着他的动作，审的手掌贴着他的胸膛，呼吸变得急促起来。"但是…我很热。"孕中她的体温确实高一些，情欲更是点燃了身体中的火种。"帮我…"她说。

话音刚落，光忠便如她所期待的那样握住了她胸前的雪白。那里本就胀痛，审顿时哼出了声。男人闻声却没有停歇，反而托着丰硕之处，张开十指，开始轻揉起来。

"真的大了很多…"他揉捏着，感受到了椒乳渐渐挺立在他的掌心中滑动，"是因为怀孕么？还是在我不知道的时候？"

审咬住嘴唇，没有说话。自己早已不是未经世事的少女。这具身体被许多人抚摸过，早变得异常敏感。再加上她怀孕后双乳胀痛，若不是心中空洞太大，她每日都会饱尝欲望不得满足的痛苦。

光忠扶起手中那团软肉，低头咬住了嫣红的乳尖，用牙尖轻轻碾过。

审发出了一声短促的叫声。她急促地呼吸着，在他探入她的腿心前，及时抓住了他的手，五指勉强扣住了他宽大的手背。

"我很久没有做了，"她不知为何有些害羞，垂下了眼帘，"你要温柔一点…"

他正侧躺在她身边，让她的头靠在自己厚实的胸膛与臂弯里，这样可以将她所有的表情尽收眼底。

"没关系，把一切都交给我就好。"他的声音低沉而润泽，像是在蛊惑着她。审不觉地分开了腿，感觉到大手准确地探进她双腿的缝隙，来回滑过花唇确认着那里的情况。

冰凉的触感让温暖的花瓣瑟缩了一下，审抬起头，无助地看着光忠。却看见独眼的男人深深地看着她，读着她脸上浮现的每一个表情。

"明明是被这么多男人开发过的身体，主上为什么还会露出处子般的表情？"他怜爱地说着，仔细查看着手指沾染上的汁液，在指尖轻搓。"稍微一碰就出了这么多，主上是忍了很久吧…"他轻轻拍着她的臂膀安抚着她。"等你再湿一些，我会放手指进去。你要是不安的话就抱着我，知道了么？"

审点点头，微微侧身搂住了他的胸腹，用头在他的怀中蹭了蹭。下一刻她便感觉到光忠的手指触到了她的花核。他将那个地方点点剥开，用指甲搔过。审轻喘一口，将光忠搂得更紧了。

"主上都要作母亲了，可我看来还像个小孩子。"耳边男人轻笑，胸腔嗡嗡作响。

审抬起头，夹着不满蛮横，"都是光忠的错…"

"我情愿你这辈子都是我的错，"光忠叹了口气，"我可以一点一点来补偿。"

审怔了一下。可在她想清楚这句话的含义之后，顿时睁大了眼睛，嘴唇猛然哆嗦了一下。就像是有什么东西在她的心里产生了变化，眼底残留的迷茫渐渐消失，双眸变得透彻了起来。她仿佛是第一次真正看清了眼前这个人。

她不自主地挪动身体，如同鱼一般从男人肌肉结实温润如玉的胸前攀上，仰头主动用自己已被他吮吸红肿的唇瓣贴住他的嘴唇。

光忠一下子愣住了。他握着审消瘦的肩头，满脸难以置信。

"真是狡猾啊…光忠…说着这么帅气的话，让我如何能放得下你…"她在他的唇齿间喃喃着，手则沿着他结实的腰腹下滑。只听皮带搭扣的轻响，审从他质感挺阔的黑色西裤中释放出了他的欲望中心。那里本是克制地半立着，却在她触碰的刹那胀硬了几分。

"主上…"光忠被她吻得口齿不清，下意识地抓起了一把她脖子上方的长发，收紧了拳头，"摸它。"

手指伸入温暖的根部，抚摸着丛生毛发中静静躺着的两枚卵蛋。她的指甲从连接处寸寸划过，引得平日正经帅气的男人闷吭一声，粗暴地含住了她的舌头，大手下滑，捏住了她的一只丰乳，微微发力。

审"呜"地泄出了声，她的手加快了速度，来回地从根部滑到了尖端，用手指在冠头缝隙处轻轻抚摸，又压了压有些润湿的小眼。手中的分身很快就胀得厉害。

光忠完全兴奋起来后的粗壮程度让审有些惊讶。这样的大小对于孕中的她实在有些吃力。她不敢轻易尝试。

男人似乎感受到了她的犹豫，他放过了审的嘴唇，亲吻了一下她的发间，将她翻了个身，用自己的胸膛贴上了她赤裸的后背。他用温暖的手掌抚摸着她隆起的腹部，在她耳边安抚道："不要怕。"

"光忠…"

他被自己撩拨起了欲望，还能如此隐忍。

粗糙的大手贴着她光洁的皮肤重新滑向她的腿缝，寻找方才放置的花核。或许是爱抚他的阳具时的条件反射，从她下体的小口中泌出的涎液已经将整个腿心打湿了。

"真是个好姑娘。"他在她的肩头落上一吻。微微分开她的双腿，中指陷入了她好几个月没被人探入的花穴之中。

异物的一下子挺进，审有些不舒服地扭动了一下。光忠注意到了这一点，立马停住了动作，用在外的拇指腹揉按起了她的花核。很快那里传来的快慰的感觉，让审仰着头哼出了声。光忠这才缓缓地将手指再推入了几分，可是那里遇到的阻力依然不小。

他叹了口气，"从前我就注意到了，主上里面太紧了些。我一直以为是你当时还未经人事，以后经常使用的话就会好一些。可是没想到现在还是这般…"光忠顿了顿，有些艰难地问出口，"每次被进入，其实都很难受吧…"

审犹豫了一下，点点头。

她忽然想起了当年或许是为了让她在被进入时稍微好受一些，黑田大人才会经常往她的身体里放入那些东西。

后来她习惯了被人进入时被撑裂一般的不适感。这样的感觉也成为了她欲望的一部分，享受成功吞下了阳具的变态的成就感。

她的身体早就坏掉了。只有身后用自己身体温暖着她的这个男人注意到了这一点，将她捧在手心里，好好地对待。

光忠抽出了手指，方才还扬言要进入审的身体里，这下连手指也不再尝试了。可怀中女子却分开了腿，下一刻他的分身顺着丰润挺翘的臀瓣滑入了湿漉漉的腿心中。

"主上…"光忠惊了惊。"进去的话会伤到你的…"说着他想要将分身抽回。

"别走…"审却抓住了他的手，循着他的动作，用腿心夹住了他，臀部扭动了一下。用花唇和大腿的嫩肉搓揉挤压着光忠的阳具。光忠顿时扶住审的小腹倒抽了一口气。

"我想让光忠舒服…"她小声说着，腿间动作不停，尽力扭过头来，想去看他的表情。"光忠那么好…想要你高兴…"

身后人像是不受控制一般，一口咬住了她颈旁漆黑发间露出的雪白肌肤。审惊呼一声，趴了回去。

光忠埋首在她颈间，沉默不语，轻轻地挪动臀部，用分身蹭着怀中女子下体的唇瓣，在她的腿心处形成的狭小空间里开始了深深浅浅地抽插。动作一起, 立刻听见了女子娇喘连连。

自己有那么好？或许她知道自己做了什么就不会这样想了。

他的手指捻动着女子的花核，撩拨起她的欲望，让她情不自禁欲求不满地摩擦着双腿，"嗯啊"地呻吟出声。

几个小时前，是他亲自打发了长谷部。那个男人伤了主上如此之深，居然恬着脸回来。主上心软，定会原谅长谷部。所以只有他出面，断了那个家伙的念想。只是主上若是对那个人余情未了，他又该如何是好？

光忠不想让审知道这件事情，他只有这一次机会，也是他唯一的机会，可以让她变成自己的。

数年前为了自保将青梅竹马的女孩送上别人的床，那是不义。因为一己私欲，背着主上赶走了她肚子之子的生父，那是不忠。那他这具躯壳里所剩下的唯有尽力去爱怀中这个在他指尖呻吟迷乱的女子。

他一生的罪孽都因她而起。如他所愿，终于可以一点点偿还。

他在女子的脖颈上落下一串吻，听着她不成句的呻吟，品尝着非正常交合带来的快感。奇怪的是没有真正的插入，他依然得到巨大的满足和充实感。

扶着她跪爬在床上，他从身后蹭着她的花缝。那里如同汪汪的水滩，让他几次差点滑进去，却又克制地退了出来。

身下人却被欲望逼得失去了理智，单纯的花核刺激似乎已经满足不了她。她居然忍受不住，带着哭腔喃喃地求他进入自己。

听着如此淫乱的话语，光忠理智濒临崩坏。他依然控制了自己的动作，将自己从她腿间退了出来。

炙热的肉棒从腿间消失，审着急地回头去寻，却感觉自己的湿透的双腿被大手分得更开。下一刻，男人的柔软的头发拂过敏感的股间，湿润柔软之物探入了娇嫩的花唇之中，痒麻之感让审顿时慰藉地长叹出声。

他以舌尖刺入，以唇吮吸，像是数年前，他舔弄着审的私处，让她初尝交合的快感。如今情景再现，身边已没有旁人，只有他们两。

他用牙齿剥开那颗欲望中心的淫乱花核，用舌缠住快速抖动。女子喘息声陡然拔高，身体变得僵硬扭曲。他感觉到自己唇边的花道口开始有节奏地一缩一缩抽搐起来，接着大量蜜液泄出，打湿了他的口鼻。他立马用自己的嘴堵住那个淫水直流的洞口，贪婪地将那些液体吮出吞入口中。

感觉到洞口的抽搐稍微平息，光忠起身拉起在高潮中失神的女子，让她扶靠在自己的怀中，用手掌覆在她隆起的小腹上，试图用这样的方式平息着她体内激起的层层巨浪。

审从喘息中平静下来，媚眼如丝看向男人。他立刻低头，忍不住去吻她的眼睛和嘴唇。审却知道他的欲望依然没有得到抒解。

轻轻推开他，她顺着光忠的身体亲吻，一路抚摸，最后来到他的下体，用手托起。

男人知道她的意思，他摩挲着她头颅，配合地帮她拨开纷乱的发丝握于脑后，屏住呼吸，看着审低下头，将那坚挺之物缓缓纳入口中。被吞入的瞬间，他舒服地哼出了声音。

"还可以张大一些…"他喘息着，在她的口中轻轻滑动了几下，顶了顶她的上颚以及敏感的内壁。还没没说完，耀武扬威的阳具立刻被女子的喉头吸住。

在那之前，他已经在她的腿间抽插了数百下。他顿时闷哼一声，差点泄了出来。

光忠扣着女子的头颅，无奈地笑了起来，只能由着她自由发挥。

"主上真是熟练啊。"

当年，一期也是这样的感觉么。这样的念头仅在他大脑中闪现了一下，便被欲望的潮水淹没。

喘息着低下头，只见他一心牵挂的女子晃着头，在他胯下卖力舔弄侍奉，吞咽一般熟练地用口腔内壁夹住他的阳具，用舌尖扫过冠头和流泪的孔眼，发出一阵阵粘腻的水声。她抬眼看他，因略微的窒息而泌出泪花的眼中掩不住媚色。

早就在爆发边缘的光忠瞬间理智全无，他抓着女子头发，"嗯"地呻吟出声。

审含着他的分身吞吐了没有几下，大量的浓腥液体就从他怒胀的阳具中喷射而出。强烈的气味直冲喉头，审却并不觉得反感。光忠急切而窘迫地想要退出，她却尽力将那些液体吞咽了下去。

"啊嗯…主上…"

他退得太急。离开了温暖之处，阳具依然在他手中跳动着欢快地吐着液体。漏出的精液在女子的唇边，乳间还有胎儿居住的小腹上留下了污秽的痕迹。

光忠见状，顾不得自己高潮的余韵，连忙扶起微咳的她，埋头将那些腥咸的痕迹一一擦拭舔去。做完了这一切，他最后托着她的下颌，在她的唇边印上一吻。

"这些东西主上还是不要吞下去，吐出来就行了。"

审搂着他的脖颈摇头，红唇边依然有一点他残留的痕迹，"我想知道光忠的味道。还想知道光忠的样子。"她托起光忠软瘫下去的肉棒爱抚轻轻捏了捏。

"主上啊…"男人闻言，有些哭笑不得。他将她用力搂入怀中，手指抹去她嘴角边的秽物，手掌如同安抚猫崽一般，抚摸着她的头发。

"不用勉强，我们以后有的是时间慢慢来…我整个人都是你的。"他说。

审"嗯"了一声，安心地在他怀中找到了个合适的位置。那里紧紧贴着他的胸膛，可以听见他的心跳由急入缓，逐渐平静了下来。

"下一次，我想看看光忠那一只眼睛。"

怀中赤裸的人没头没脑地来了一句，娇声地提出要求。光忠只觉得可爱，抓着她的手，印上一吻。"主上想怎么样都好。"

"嗯。"审在他的胸膛上满足地蹭了蹭，合上了双眼。

当光忠起身抱审入浴室，仔细帮她清洗身体时，她已经困倦得不行了，靠着他身上睡了过去。快速换好了床单，他将熟睡的审塞进了被子里。

他再次小心地将手贴上了她的腹部，确认着胎儿的情况。还是和往常一样，那个小家伙在母亲腹中健气地动了动起来。

"真是跟长谷部一样不省心。"温暖的灯光下，他低头在女子的隆起的小腹处上落下一吻。

"总有一天主上也会怀上我的孩子。"他这么想着，倒在审的身边的枕头上，从胸口下方搂住了她，闻着她发间的馨香，进入了梦乡。

* * *

黑田长政坐在重要客人席上，早已吃饱喝足，百般无聊地看着豪华的宴会厅内锦衣华服的客人们相互敬酒。

时政组的老头子确实厉害，自己不在的数年间已经成为了道上第一大组。

出狱后落魄的他居然被邀请参加老头子的寿宴，坐了上席，整个时政组都对他百般礼待。

虽然感觉是做做样子，但这样对他来说是仁尽义至。至少自己的母亲这些年来受时政组照顾也不少。

身边的烟灰色头发的青年叫他"社长"，为他的杯中斟上了酒。他摇摇头，"比起酒什么的，我还是想喝点甜味的饮料啊。"

"我这就去取。"青年说。他黑衣紫眸，不苟言笑。

一路拨开人群，他艰难地靠近摆放着饮料的长桌。在挣脱出出人墙的那一刻，双腿却被不知从哪里冲出的小人撞上。

"呜…"小人细细的声音从他的身下传过来。

这次宴会，许多家主都带了自己的家眷参见，这个穿着精良合身的衬衣与厚实背带短裤的小人一定也是哪家的小少爷。

他担心安全，立马蹲下将那个黑发的人抱了起来，向人群松动的地方走了两步。环顾四周，却不见他的监护人。

"小家伙，你妈妈呢？"

怀中小人抱着不符合他的身材比例的两瓶饮料，紫藤色水汪汪的大眼睛好奇地看着他。长谷部顿时心里一动，不由地伸手去戳他软绵绵的小脸。

小家伙却一点都不害怕，一口咬住了他带着手套的手指。见他抬眼看自己的神情，长谷部顿时觉得万分眼熟。

"哥哥？哥哥到哪里去了？"

在很近的地方，他听见了婉转熟悉的声音。

怀着人听到了声音开始扭动起来，从他身上跳下来，用稚嫩的声音叫着，"妈妈。"

长谷部抬头，年轻的少妇就站在他的面前。

小家伙扑到她的身上，抓住了她的衣摆，仰头看着母亲怀中另外一个小人，高高举起了手中的饮料，"给妹妹的。"

"哥哥真乖。"少妇略略弯腰，捏捏他的饱满的脸颊。"不过，以后可不能乱跑了，我找不到你，会担心的。"说这句话时，她看向了眼前的男人。

长谷部忙向她低头致礼。

她的模样还是和从前一样。作为两个孩子的母亲，只是脸颊微微圆润了一些。她身着黑留袖，下摆纹样华贵，肩头袖口印着家纹，攀起的黑发间上插着玳瑁梳，典雅大方。

"好久不见。"她向他微笑。

"夫人…"他艰难地开口。

审眨了眨眼睛，"谢谢你找到了哥哥。唔…你送了两次安产礼物，还从未见过他们吧。"

长谷部的视线重新落在了女子身旁的两个小家伙身上。

两个孩子都很好地继承了母亲的外表。头发乌黑，面容姣好。两双大眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着他，一双琥珀色，一双藤紫色。

"夫人的孩子很可爱。"他克制着自己的情绪，将颤抖的手指握成了拳头。

审并没有发觉什么，只是勾起了嘴角。她的目光游移了一下，落到了酒席间正陪着父亲大人敬酒的黑衣黑发男人身上。长谷部顺着人她的目光看过去。只见那个男人身材高大，肩膀宽阔，十分醒目。

"我要走了。"面前女子开口，"你好好照顾自己。"

"…谢谢夫人。"他僵硬地说。

母子三人向着席中男子走去。那个高大的黑发男子在看见她们之后，连忙放下了酒杯，将她牵着人的小人抱起，又从她手中接过另外一个小家伙。惹得时政组当家的老人也不禁伸手凑过来逗起了那两个人软萌可爱的团子。

长谷部忽然觉得力脱。他扶住了身边的一把座椅，勉强坐了下来，长叹出一口气。

这样也好…他安慰着自己。

不知道过了多久，有人将他从迷失中唤醒。

长谷部回过神来，长政大人就在眼前。

这个人一向开朗没什么架子，"唉，我说你啊，怎么这么久不回来。原来躲在这里偷懒。"

长谷部一下子站了起来，"实在抱歉。"

长政大人扬起眉深深地看了他一眼，拍拍他的肩膀。

"走吧，看来道上的聚会不适合已经退出了的我呀。"他伸了个懒腰，"还有好多客户资料要看呢。长谷部我们可得加把劲呀。"

"是，长政大人。"

他看着长谷部，又加了一句。"往日不可追，未来才是最重要的。"

长谷部点点头，他最后一次回头深深地看了一眼那无比幸福的四口之家，随后，跟着长政大人离开了。

过去的事情，已经无法改变。

（全文完）


End file.
